


Blight's Destruction

by Cattiva_Gattina



Series: The Thedas Wars [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bent not broken canon, Blood and Gore, Dragon Age Quest: Broken Circle, Dragon Age Quest: The Nature of the Beast, Elves, F/F, F/M, Female Hawke cameo, Hawke family cameo, Mages, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Templars, Wardens, cailan and duncan plots, minor female surana/anders, minor female surana/solona amell, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattiva_Gattina/pseuds/Cattiva_Gattina
Summary: Neria Surana, raised in Kinloch Hold, did not feel she was brave enough to ever leave the Circle. When the Blight starts not only is her life turned upside down, she has to come to terms with changes in her belief system all while hoping she and her other Grey Warden will be able to end the Blight on their own.





	1. A Life to Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! So this is going to be my story series that does have a focus on my canon Warden, Hawke, and Inquisitor. This isn’t going to be fully canon, but how many fan-fics really are? I’m expecting this series will be about 5 stories long (origins, awakenings, 2, inquisition, and then my post-inquisition story). 
> 
> My Warden’s story is not starting in the tower. I have a backstory for her that this first chapter will go through. Some details that aren’t necessarily in the story format but are pertinent: Her grandmother is a Dalish Elf (hence the bits of Elven she knows during the story) who got pregnant by a city elf and left her clan to raise her daughter with the father. Her father left her mother after the birth and her grandfather has died so the three women live together. Her mother is very sick in the beginning of the story (both mother and grandmother die before the Blight begins). Her mother and grandmother are servants in Denerim so they live in the alienage. This is my first real foray both in fanfiction, so constructive criticisms are welcome, being a dick is not.
> 
> Chapter notes:  
> This first chapter is going to have time jumps, mostly to establish her backstory and points in her life that do help influence some of her decisions. This sections will be at age 4, 6, 10, 14, 16, and 20. The last section is going to lead into the Harrowing and the origin story of a Circle Warden. Some grammatical errors are early due to her age.
> 
> If it looks familiar, it’s Bioware’s, not mine.
> 
> Warnings: undertones of child/servant abuse, teenage sex, f/f sex, m/f sex (sorry if the smut sucks... this is what you get when an asexual writes smut)

“Neria! Stop!” A wrinkled hand reached out towards the 4 year old as she ran out of the kitchen nearly knocking into the young man entering. The older woman place her hand against her face, closing her grey eyes as the man picked up the boisterous girl tousling her coppery hair. “I’m sorry Messere Winter, I know I shouldn’t let her in the kitchen with me but-“

“Arina, it is fine. And I’ve told you, unless my father is around to please call me Henry. Messere Winter is my father. I don’t feel old enough to be called that.” The tanned man placed the girl on the ground and returned the smile on her face. “And you, young lady should remember not to run in the kitchens.”

“I sorry.” The young elf turned her green eyes towards the older woman. “I can behave mamaela. Don’t wanna see mama sick.”

“I know Neri. But while she is da’len you must come here with me. And that means you need to listen better.” She returned her tattooed face towards the gentleman who had entered. “What was it you were needing Mes—Henry?”

“My father wanted to make sure you knew we have a few guests attending dinner tonight. So we’ll need to make sure enough is cooked for 6 as opposed to 4. I was heading past here to go to the stables so I was asked to inform you.” Henry stepped back from the door and walked away.

Arina turned back towards the stove and added more logs underneath it to warm up the water for the stew she was planning on making. “Neri, I need to you to bring me some more carrots and radishes to start with. I’ll have you grab more once you bring that to me.” Arina turned to the other elven woman in the kitchen and pointed with her spoon. “Liasa, I need you to start cutting up that roast. Stop thinking about how you would raise the girl.”

Neria scooped up an armful of radishes and as she hugged them close to her body, placed three carrots on top. She started to walk towards her grandmother when one of the carrots poked her in her face and in her surprise and fight she jumped, losing her balance and starting to fall towards the stove.

Arina quickly turned and reached for her granddaughter before she could fall and burn herself. But before she was able to close her hands around the girl, she was halted as ice enveloped the stove and the girl slid against that, tendrils of frost curling around her fingertips. A shriek raised behind her and Liasa raced out of the kitchen.

“Neri…” Arina’s voice was hushed as she scooped the young girl into her arms, tears starting to pool in her eyes. _This is going to kill her mother, not bringing her home._

Liasa returned to the kitchen, Messere Winters following behind her. “You see. I told you the girl is a mage. She froze the stove.” As Liasa stepped to the side to let the elder man through Arina stood and pulled Neria close to her legs, holding the young girl as close as she could knowing where the day would head.

“Liasa, go to the Chantry. Tell them a mage has been revealed as one of my servant’s daughters.” Messere Winters gave the elf a push towards the door and stood blocking the entranceway as she headed out. He turned and faced Neria and Arina, eyes growing cold and hard. “You will wait here till the templars come.”

Arina slumped towards the ground holding her granddaughter and crying. “Mamaela, what are templars?” The young elf’s voice wavered slightly feeling the warm water fall on her skin from her grandmother above.

The wrinkled hand started to smooth the hair on the girl beneath her. “They take the mages dear. You are a mage, it’s how the stove froze. They will teach you, but they will be taking you as well. We won’t see you again.”

Neria started to struggle, trying to pull herself out of her grandmother’s arms. “NO! I don’t want to leave you or mamae. She’s sick I have to-“

Messere Winters walked up and grabbed Neria’s arm pulling her from her grandmother. “You will do nothing but stay here. You are a danger to be allowed to roam free.” He gave her a soft shove back to her grandmother, the shock stopping the tears from both the child and elder elf.

After the few minutes, which felt like hours to the elves in the room, two templars walked into the room, the older of the two letting brief sorrow cross his face as he took in the age of the girl. “I am Knight-Captain Greagoir, this is one of our new templars, and I was showing him of the Chantry he was likely to be stationed at when we were called here.”  
Greagoir approached the two elves and crouched down as much as the armor would let him trying to get to eye level of the young girl. “And what is your name?”

Neria raised her eyes to the man took a shaky breath. “Neria. I’m four.”

Greagoir took the girl’s hand in his and stood up. “You may tell the woman with you goodbye, but then we need to head out. You’ll be trained and cared for at Kinloch.”

Arina wrapped her arms around the young girl, placing a kiss in her hair. “Ar lath me da’len.” She released her granddaughter and stepped back as the two templars led her out of the room.

The ride to the docks leading to the tower was quiet, only being broken by the little gasps and noises that came from Neria’s mouth as she traveled and saw the new sights. A few times either templar would grab the girl and pull her slightly back from the edge of the wagon as the bumps would risk tossing her over the edge when she rose up on her toes.  
When they reached the docks, Neria bent down, letting her fingers play along the water while the Knight-Captain spoke to the man standing by the boat. “Erik, make sure the girl doesn’t fall in the water. We’re ready to cross.”

An older woman met the group after the entered the building. “Wynne, thank you for meeting us here. The girl’s name is Neria, please find her a place she will be able to sleep in. And if you can a few items of clothing that may fit, we normally don’t find them this young.”

The older woman took the Neria’s hand and led her to one of the sleeping chambers. “Welcome to Kinloch child.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
It had been a couple of years since Neria had been at Kinloch Hold. For the first few months of her life there, some of the other mage apprentices believed that the templars must have been wrong about the girl being one of them. In classes she was unable to bring any magic to the surface. About 6 months in however, one of the other apprentices had jumped out behind her and fell to the ground, stunned.

But she hadn’t connected with many of the other apprentices there. Many of them kept away from her and her from them. This day she saw a couple of newer children being brought in, a dark haired girl and a light brown haired male elf. The two shared a look as they saw the girl sitting by herself at a table and eating. The girl grabbed the elf’s hand and pulled him over to that area.

“I’m Solona, this is Alim. We arrived together.” The girl sat down next to Neria and held out her hand.

“I’m Neria.” She raised her head and was surprised to see the look of confidence within the other girl who appeared to be around her age. The boy with her appeared more withdrawn but still sent a small smile in Neria’s direction. “I’ve been here two years, but it’s taken me a little time to start really learning. I shown early.”

“I’m not the first one in my family. Amell blood is magical.” The dark haired girl smiled and pointed at the boy. “He was found on the road here.”

“Mamaela’s work got me. I made the stove ice when I fell.” Neria bit her lower lip and looked at the other two children. 

“Tree, flames. I heard lots of people mention they had fire.” Solona smiled flashing white teeth. “Lots of my family have done fire to start magic.”

“I was being chased and they wanted to hurt me. When they got close they flew backwards and didn’t move. Templars said I stunned them.” Alim looked down at his fingers not wanting to look the girls in the face, he still was fearful that the two who had gone flying die rather than just being stunned.

Neria pushed the little bit of food that was on her plate around for a few moments before looking at the other two again. “I can show you places here. Having others around me would be nice.” She stood up and started to walk, pausing only for a moment to see if the others followed.

“That sounds fun!” Solona jumped up, Alim following her slowly and the three youths walked out of the dining area.  
~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*  
The next four years the three were as inseparable as being in the Circle allowed them. As apprentices they were not as closely watched for friendships as the Harrowed mages were but every few months one would be moved to another sleeping area for a period of time to break up the group for a bit of time. The three of the were considered a bit of outcasts from the other children living in the Circle and in being so, others that were not fully accepted as part of the larger group would drift in and out around the three of them. For a few months now a boy named Jowan had started to hang around them but wasn’t as comfortable with the other three as they were with each other.

Neria poked Solona on her side and lightly kicked the boys under the table the three of them were sitting at. She gestured towards the doorway of the dining hall where the templars were leading in a blond boy. The boy was dragging his feet and looking at the ground, wrapping his body around a pillow in his hands as much as he was able to and still move forward.

The templar closet to the boy lightly pushed him down in a chair at a table near where the group of four was sitting. “Welcome to Kinloch, Anders. You’ll enjoy yourself more if you talked.” Neria followed the templar’s movement back out with her eyes and turned towards the other three.

Solona caught her eye and returned the sly smile the other girl had given her. As Neria got up and started to walk towards the other table Solona motioned to the two boys to follow along.

Neria and Solona slid into seats on either side of the new boy with Alim and Jowan following suite across the table from them. “He said your name was Anders. I’m Neria. I hope you are doing alright, I know sometimes the trip here can be a little uncomfortable.” She gestured at the others each in turn. “This is Solona, Amil, and Jowan. We didn’t think you should be here alone. This place isn’t any fun by yourself.”

The boy the templar had called Anders nodded but did not make any other sort of motion indicating hearing the girl speak. The other four sat quietly waiting until Anders had stopped making any motion towards eating anymore of the food from his plate. As he started to stand up Neria quickly followed and took his hand. “We should all go together. Come on!” And with those two sentences a group of four became a group of five.  
~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
Over the next four years the group of five started to come into their own. When Anders started to talk they learned that the other boy, despite having his magic show much later than theirs, had two years on any of them in age. During those four years the others were fairly surprised that although he had escaped from the Circle three times already. The others enjoyed hearing his stories, outside of wanting to go home in his first escape, of his time outside of the Circle but anytime he inquired if they would want to join all of them shared a fear of what might happen if it was ever more than just him.

In addition to growing closer in their friendships, all except Jowan were starting to show a greater control over various magics. Anders had grasped the primal elements of fire and lightening the best along with being very proficient in healing. Alim was a fine example of his opposite having his best primal magic being in earth and ice and developing skills in entropic spells as well. Solona was a primal mage, her powers being on all four of the elements the others shared. Neria’s powers were similar to Anders, only having fire replaced with ice. Anders had recently started working more directly at times with the Senior Enchanter Neria had met early on, Wynne.

The Circle also had changes from what Neria had remembered from when she was first brought in. During the ten years she had lived there both the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter had passed on, being replaced by Greagior and a man named Irving respectively. As they got older they noticed the templars watching their group with slightly more scrutiny. Now if they wanted to be alone, either in their group or just one on one they had to ensure they were more careful. Jowan never seemed to seek any of them out outside of the group, spending more and more of his time in the Chantry.

Neria and Solona had found time for the two of them to sneak off into one of the small rooms to talk. It had a been a few days since they were able to see each other outside of class and both were looking forward to having their time to reconnect.

Neria had just entered the room when the taller girl grabbed her arms and pulled her into a close hug. “Oh Maker, I hate how busy they are keeping us now. We never seem to have time to be with each other anymore. I’ve missed you Neri.” Solona lowered her head the small amount to rest her forehead against the other girl’s.

“Solona, let’s sit. I’ve been on my feet the past few hours casting. I really was hoping to just sit with you and catch up.” Neria sat down, pulling the other girl nearly on top of her while their hands were still entwined. “I don’t understand how you are able to have energy all the time. No wonder you spend so much time with Alim. He’s the only one who can keep up with you.”

Solona smiled with a brief flash of blush crossing her face. “We don’t always just talk. Sometimes it’s just spending time touching it other.” She placed her head on Neria’s shoulder and glanced at the other girl. “Like what we do at times like this.” Solona reached a hand up towards the other girl’s hair and laced her fingers lightly through it. “Can I show you what else he and I occasionally do? I’d like to share that with you as well.”

Neria swallowed and gave a small nod, all that the grip in her hair would allow. She opened her mouth to try and form words but before she could conjure up her voice the other girl’s lips were on hers. Solona’s hand softened in her hair, going from a grip to lacing her fingers through Neria’s strands. Neria tried to match the pressure and motion of the other girl and after a few moments pulled her head back, her breath harder than it had been before.

“That felt nice. A bit unexpected but nice. Alim won’t mind that you want to do this with me?” Neria’s eyes flashed with the concern that her two friends may no longer keep their friendship if she and Solona continued down this path.

“Neri, you don’t pay attention to anything really here except for us.” Solona laughed slightly and moved her hand, allowing her fingers to move gently down the other girl’s face. “Most of us are doing this and more with any of the other apprentices. It lets us know that we are still wanted by someone. I know at least one of our friends also looks at you this way. You should let us have this time with you.”

Neria pulled her lower lip into her mouth and after releasing it nodded, running her tongue over where her teeth had scrapped. “I think I would like that.” She moved her hand until it was behind Solona’s neck and leaned back in, moving her body closer to the girl to deepen the kiss.

When the two girls pulled back after a few minutes, both lips were red and slightly bruised. Neria leaned forward and pressed her lips one more time lightly to Solona’s. “I have to go. I was asked to help straighten the library by Wynne. Apparently talking to the Mother when Anders snuck out through the Chantry means I have to do a little work.”  
Solona laughed slightly and gave Neria a gentle push towards the door. “Not the first time one of us either helped or covered for his sneaking out. At least we get good stories for it once he comes back. Go on, I’ll see you later.”

Neria opened the door and ran to the library hoping she wouldn’t be there too late and upset Wynne. When she opened the door, the older mage gave her a small shake of her head but Wynne’s eyes were soft and gentle smile was on her face. “Please assist in putting away the books that were left out. I’m going to head to my room.”

For every one book Neria put away, after looking through and reading part of each book she picked up, the Tranquil there managed to put away 4. After about an hour and a half Neria felt her mind getting distracted, feeling cooped up and wanting to be done with the task she had been asked to do. As she was flipping absentmindedly through the latest book in her hands, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a male chest deep in a hug.

“Wha-“ Neria looked up and with a smile and glint in her eyes placed the book down before it fell and caught the attention of the Tranquil also in the library. “Anders! I guess they got you back again and you just finished whatever punishment they had for you. What is this, five times now?”

Anders gave the smaller elf a smile and turned her around in his arms for a proper hug. “Well that sounds accurate. I still don’t know why when it’s just cleaning and labor more don’t slip out.” He leaned back and gave Neria a mischievous smirk. 

Neria reached out with her hand and lightly swatted Anders in his arm, meeting his smirk with one of her own. “Yeah, well most of us don’t have Irving and Wynne in our corners looking out for us.”

Anders grabbed her hand and held it to keep her from getting another shot it. “You would.”

“Maybe, but I’m not as foolhardy as you. I’d rather live vicariously through your adventures then have one of my own. I’ve been here too long to really make it out there I think.”  
Anders laughed lightly and placed a gentle kiss to Neria’s cheek. “Then I’ll have to make sure I always have good stories for you.”

Neria brain flashed with Solona’s advice to enjoy herself more. Before Anders could pull back from her she raised on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, trying to imitate the actions Solona had done earlier to her. She felt Anders arms tighten around her and she raised slightly off the ground as he deepened the kiss she started. 

Before she could fully comprehend what happened, Neria’s feet were back on the ground and Anders gave her a look. “I’m going to have to behave myself more with you. Got to remember, I’m a little older and worldlier than you. Until you request, we stick with this.”

Neria nodded and Anders bent back down to press another kiss to her lips. Before he could a voice rang out behind them. “You were not scheduled to assist us in here Anders. The library is closed to those not Tranquil or assisting.” The two looked, embarrassed at the man with sunburst on his forehead.

“Sorry Owain, I’m leaving.” Once Owain walked off Anders started to follow, pausing only momentarily to run his finger along Neria’s arm and let sparks dance along the path.  
*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*  
The next two years moved quicker than Neria would have thought. Although the others in their group seemed to find comfort outside of the five of them, Neria as content with just having Anders and Solona as partners in her life now. She couldn’t sleep this night, tossing and turning as her mind was racing but the thoughts were ones she couldn’t make out. Her mind was so distracted she didn’t even notice at first when the weight on her bed changed behind her.

“Neri, you woke me up. Are you alright?” She felt, more than heard, Anders words as his arm came around her.

Neria turned facing Anders and placing a kiss to his lips. “My mind won’t let me sleep. I don’t know what it is thinking or wanting but it’s drifting to thoughts. I do know you can help me with one of those thoughts however.”

“Hmm?”

“You told me to let you know when I felt I was ready.” Neria scratched her nails along Anders’ arm. “I feel ready.”

Anders moved his hand under her shirt and trailed his fingers along her skin. “You’ll need to stay quiet like this and if something doesn’t feel good, tell me and I’ll stop.”  
Neria nodded and Ander’s slipped off her shirt letting his fingers roll up to her breasts. He dragged his nail lightly over one nipple and then over to the other, capturing her lips as her mouth opened in a slight gasp. He leaned back slightly from her and removed his shirt the two of them in lightly tied pants now.

Anders lowered his mouth to Neria’s stomach and switched between kisses and nips as he worked the tie on her pants. As he pulled them down his ministrations traveled along with her pants. With a smirk he slid back up her body trailing his tongue lightly over her slit. “This all feel good so far?”

Neria nodded, her lip caught between her teeth to keep herself from crying out. She motioned for him to move closer to her and when he did, slipped her hand towards his pants to untie them as well. As Anders slid his pants off she let her eyes travel over his body and back to his eyes. “You’ll need to let me know what to do with that.”

Anders put his hand over Neria’s and guided her hand down until her fingers grazed along his cock. “Normally you just touch it. But this is for you so you don-“ Before Anders could finish he had to say, Neria’s thumb lightly grazed over his head, feeling the moisture from his pre-come.

Neria ran her hand, gently at first but tighter grip until she felt a mild friction, along his cock a few more times before pulling her hand back. Anders shifted his weight until his body was between her legs and he pulled an oil into his hand. “I’ll teach you this one, it’s a simple enough spell.” He ran his hand along his cock and then against her lips. With a gentle push, his lips on hers, Anders entered with a brief pause as he felt her body tense against his.

Once she relaxed, Neria put her arm around Anders and pressed against him to encourage him to push closer and further into her. Neria moved as much against Anders, feeling tears pool gently in her eyes as her body adjusted to the stretch she was feeling. After a few minutes she felt a pulse trace through her body and her eyes widened slightly. “Anders…. Maker, nice.”

Anders laughed softly and continued to rock his body against hers. “I’m glad Neri.” His hand stroked her face and he started to match her breathless gasps with his own. After 15 minutes of the two pushing and pulling against each other Anders felt himself release and he lowered himself down, sliding out as he gave Neria another kiss.  
“Think you’ll sleep better now?”

Neria nodded and closed her eyes as Anders slipped back out of her bed.

The next day the templars came and had Anders leave with them and the First Enchanter. When he returned he gave the others from his group a smile. “I passed my Harrowing. I’ll see you all more once you move upstairs as well.”

That night Neria found herself slipping out of her bed and sliding in behind Solona. “I know we’ve never always been able to be together, but he won’t be coming back. Now it’s up to us to pass, and if we don’t… I’ve never been so scared. We could die.”

Solona turned and held her friend close feeling her body shake as the elven girl cried. After a few minutes she raised a hand and wiped the tears first from Neria’s face and then from the ones that had started to fall from her own eyes. “It’s okay Neri, I have you.” Solona raised the other girl’s head and kissed her hard, teeth slightly brushing against Neria’s lips until they parted.

Neria returned the kiss pulling Solona first on top of herself and pulled the girl’s shirt off. She then felt Solona grab the hem of her shirt and Neria lifted her chest up to press against the other girl so her shirt could be removed again. Solona pulled one of Neria’s nipples into her mouth as the other girl bit down on Solona’s neck, right above her collarbone. Both girls untied the other’s pants and their mouths traveled biting and kissing whatever flesh they could each reach.

Solona pushed Neria back down onto the bed and ran her fingers along the other girl’s slit sliding a finger in once she felt slick moisture start to coat along her fingers. Neria raised her mouth to Solona’s breast and pulled gently on the other girl’s nipple as she rocked her body lightly against the other’s hand. Neria released Solona’s nipple and pushed the other girl to her back and crawled on top, placing a leg on either side of one of Solona’s. Following the other girl’s lead she slipped a hand between them and started to bend her fingers into the other girl’s body. Solona gave a smirk and returned her hand to its previous location and the two girls started to crook their fingers inside the other girl while rocking their bodies against each other. Neria came first, kissing Solona hard to hold back her cry of pleasure with the other girl following suit shortly after.  
“Thank you Solona.” Neria rolled over and snuggled up behind her friend. “I wish I could stay here for the night but I know I can’t.” She pressed a kiss to her friend’s back, gathered her clothes and returned to her own bed.  
*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Solona was harrowed next, a few months after Anders. About a year later Alim was also harrowed. During that time Wynne had requested Neria take Anders place as Wynne’s apprentice, noticing the girl had the same aptitude for spirit healing as her friend had. Neria knew that apprenticeship Wynne had requested was part of the reason her harrowing hadn’t taken place yet. The older mage wanted to ensure that she had passed on as much of her knowledge before Neria was sent to the harrowing chamber. Jowan also had not been harrowed yet, his magic still not as refined as the others in the group had been despite the improvements he had over the years.

It had been two years since Anders’ harrowing and a year and a half since she had started working with Wynne when Greagior and Irving requested Neria’s presence in the harrowing chamber.


	2. Harrowed Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the first time we actually see magic, here’s a fun canon change. The BS of differences between all three games in spells/abilities is moot. If something was present in the game it is present here, in some form of a category. I’m pretty much in regards to magic using the set-up from Origins in regards to classes of magic.  
> Warnings: Violence

The Tranquil who had requested her to accompany him from the apprentice quarters was one Neria had not met before. As they approached the door to the Harrowing chamber the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter approached Neria.

“I know you’ve probably felt you have been ready for a while child but Wynne was correct to let you learn how to use your spirit healing first. You have a rare talent, of course most wouldn’t believe that looking at the three we have here.” First Enchanter Irving looked at Neria with a smile on his face. “I have every hope in you.”

The Knight-Commander looked at the girl, thoughts of the four-year-old he had brought crossing his mind. “I remember when you were first brought here. While the First Enchanter is correct that what you have is a talent and a gift you know that is also a curse that not all are able to handle. The harrowing will test to ensure you are able to control your magic.”

Neria nodded and followed the two men inside the chamber. She was surprised to see another templar inside the room, standing with his sword point against the floor. His face looked familiar from around the Circle but Neria was unable to bring his name to mind.

“Ser Cullen will be here to ensure your safety during this.” The First Enchanter watched as the Knight-Commander finished preparing the fountain in the center of the room. “Your Harrowing will consist of entering the Fade and facing a demon. You must show that you are able to stand against what a demon may offer you before you can be considered a full mage.”

Neria’s eyes widened and she started to take a step back. She had expected that she would need to show her control over her powers but the idea of taking on a demon startled her. When she felt the eyes of the two templars in the room on her as she started to moved, she stopped and took in a deep breath. “While I wasn’t expecting this, I can do it. How do I enter the Fade? I’m not tired.”

Irving laughed slightly and motioned to the fountain now glowing with the blue lyrium Greagior had added. “Touch the lyrium. It’s enchanted to bring you into the Fade even without needing to be dreaming.”

Neria closed her eyes and eased her mind, pushing any thoughts of failure out of it. When she opened her eyes again, she walked forward and touched her fingers to the lyrium letting white light envelope her body.

*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neria opened her eyes and looked around the green tinted world she was in. As her eyes glanced upwards she saw the spire of the Black City, a sign that even if she hadn’t known where she going that she was in the Fade. Taking in a few deep breaths she felt the presence of some of the Fade spirits around her. She recognized two from when she pulled from the Fade in her time with Wynne and healing; Compassion and Healing. The third was one she only felt when she was within the Fade and dreaming. A spirit of Freedom, one that helped her find the strength to not be afraid of what she hoped and dreamed for.

“We cannot help you here Neria. You have the strength to free yourself from the clutches of what is here without us.” Freedom shimmered in and out of Neria’s ability to see them while speaking to her. Compassion and Healing provided her with warm feelings of being cared for while the other spirit gestured to the north. “Another spirit is that way, they may provide you with a means to keep your magic attuned while you are here. You must discover the means for them to assist you on your own.”

Neria nodded and the three spirits left as she started to follow the path north that Freedom had pointed to her. About halfway down the path, her steps faltered as a mouse ran out and nearly under her foot. Neria knelt down to look at the small creature, knowing her journey would not bring her something just for triviality sake.

“And what brings you into the Fade? I knew not that creatures and animals dreamed of here as well while sleeping.” Neria’s voice was soft as she pondered the small creature.

The mouse looked up at Neria and the voice that came from it was deeper than she would have imagined from a creature of that size. “I was like you at first. A mage in here to be Harrowed. How long it’s been since entered I no longer know, but the Fade is now my home. Demons and spirts abound here and staying in the small shape leads to them ignoring me, I am safe here.” With a short squeak, almost like a laugh the mouse regarded Neria. “If you wanted to be safe I could show you how, I could help ensure your safety here as well.”

Neria shook her head at the small creature. “Safety would not bring me freedom. I thank you, but your path is not the one that I should take.” She stood and started to walk away, the mouse trailing behind her.

“You are brave. I would follow you to learn your path, maybe your courage can inspire me to find my own.”

The sprit in front of Neria was unlike any she had seen before. While Compassion and Healing presented similar as a cross between a priest and mage and Freedom seemed like the rogues that some of the templars were like, this spirit was heavily armored and looked more like a knight. 

“I am Valor. While the Fade does not bring forth weapons or belongings of those that enter it, I am able to use my will and presence of being to create weapons that allow those here to defend themselves. You are not the first mage to enter the Fade near me and I will extend the same offer I extended each of them. If you can best me in a duel, a staff will yours.”

Neria’s eyes narrowed at the spirits words. “An unarmed mage against an armed warrior spirit? You must think me feeble. A test like that would risk my life just as easily as it would outside the Fade. I did not come here to die and I will not agree to your attempts to lead me down that path.”

As she turned to walk away, the spirit’s voice trailed behind her. “I do not wish to see your death, I am not like the demons you find here. Give me but a moment and I will provide you a staff. It will not leave here with you when you wake.” 

Soon after their words passed, the spirit held out a staff that shimmered with the same tone of white she would see through the spirits themselves. Her hands grasped the staff and she could feel the simple arcane powers it held, attuned towards spirit damage. “Thank you.”

“I wish you luck child.”

Neria continued down her path the mouse trailing just behind her. It was unnerving how quiet the Fade was, considering that this was supposed to allow her to pass from apprentice to mage it seemed strange if her test was just to find her way out of a maze constructed by the Fade. She turned a corner and found herself in what appeared to be the apprentice quarters in the Circle.

“Neri! Where have you been, we’ve missed you!” Solona approached Neria, her hand reaching for the girl’s face.

Next to Solona, Anders ran a hand up towards Neria’s hair. “We’ve been waiting for you. Things have been so lonely without you here.”

Neria stepped back, grabbing the staff, pulling it in front of her. “I don’t know what game you’re playing but I know that you are not them.”

The two forms shimmered slightly as they moved closer together. “Don’t you want us? I thought we were important to you.”

“They are, and I do not need your form of them because they are outside of here.”

The two shapes blended together, laughing as the world changed to the middle of a city. “And what of me da’len? You could return to your mother and I. Our family would return to how we were before they took you from us.” The familiar form of the grandmother Neria was pulled from as a child opened her arms inviting the girl to come for a hug.

Neria took a single step forward before stopping and sending a bolt of lightning through the being in front of her. “Even if I wanted, I am no longer the child they knew nor could I be again.”

With a flash of light the shape of her grandmother was replaced by the pinkish flesh of the nude, horned desire demon. Their hands grazed over their breasts and down their stomach as they regarded the girl in front of them. “You would not have wanted for anything had you accepted me. Your life will now be forfeit to my desires.”

As Neria started to raise her staff a pulse ripped through and knocked her back and to the ground. As the demon approached, Neria tightened her grip on her staff and rolled to her side sending a burst of ice at the demon, trapping it momentarily as Neria rose back on her feet. She forced a bit of the spirit power out of the staff and prepared herself to pull more cold and ice up around the demon.

As Neria was preparing herself the demon came rushing forward and swiped her claws at Neria’s face. As the hand of the demon came down, Neria threw her arm up to protect her face, dropping to the ground as the claws tore through the flesh of her arm, blood dripping down to her fingers.

Neria quickly brought a small bit of ice along the demon’s feet and jumped backwards, immediately bringing forth more ice rather than using the staff’s own power again. Swirls of frost and ice started to envelope the demon and Neria pulled forth the rest of her mana to channel through the staff and hit with the demon with a strong blast from the staff. The bolt from the staff cut through the ice and left a hole within the chest of the demon, ichor flinging out behind it. 

Neria reached out towards a lyrium vein, remembering the lesson that it could restore mana and felt her power resurge. Passing her hand over the deep marks within her arm Neria let the skin knit itself together and took a breath as she sunk to the ground, hoping to see the walls of the Harrowing chamber return around her.

Instead, Neria’s eyes opened to see the mouse apprentice looking up at her. “That was amazing. You must be a highly accomplished mage to do that. If more mages had your power I doubt they would choose the course I did.”  
Neria shook her head slightly. “Most mages pass their Harrowing. This had nothing to do with just me but those that trained me as well. I did not do this on my own.”

“But you did!” The mouse crawled up into the mage’s lap. “While I may be here, I do know and have some gifts. If you let me I could share them with you. Those would make it so you are able to ensure that others keep their safety as well. You could know they would be as strong in here as you are.”

Neria’s eyes narrowed at the mouse’s words. “That is not how this works.” She stood up quickly letting the mouse tumble from her lap to the ground below. Neria grabbed the staff that Valor had crafted for her and pulled it close. “You are hiding something from me.”

The mouse nodded, their shape growing and changing until the pride demon was staring down at the girl. “You are a strong mage, but I can make you stronger. You have power and ability well within you but seem unsure of how to express it.” Their rocky styled hand reached out towards the girl. “Let me help you.”

Neria darted back quickly throwing ice along the ground between her and the demon, stopping it just below her eye level so she could keep the demon in her sights. “No. I do not want, I do not need you. You are unwanted here.”

As the demon continued towards her, tearing down the wall between them the fade started to dissipate and Neria found herself in the Harrowing chamber once more. At first the room was blurry as Neria let herself readjust to the sudden change in her environment. Head spinning, she caught the eyes of First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagior.

Neria leveled a finger in their direction, not completely sure of where they were. “You should never have us eat before doing that.” With a sudden move, she lunged and expunged her meal from prior to entering the fade before collapsing on the ground.

*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neria woke to a gentle prodding along her side. “Wha-“ She turned her head and saw Jowan looking down at her. 

“The Tranquil brought you down here so you could collect your items before going up to the mage quarters.” Jowan sighed and turned slightly away from his friend. “That was unnerving, I think it won’t be long before I am like they are.”

Neria sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “What do you mean? Why would you be like the Tranquil?” She slipped off the bed and grabbed a small bag to start putting the few clothes, potions, and items she had hoarded over her time at the Circle.

“You were only held back from your Harrowing as long as you were because of Wynne’s request. If they haven’t called for yet, they likely never will and plan to make me Tranquil.” As Neria turned to collect the bag, Jowan grabbed her hand. “I don’t want that.”

As Jowan’s hand dropped, Neria felt a piece of paper left behind and closed her hand around it. The Tranquil who had brought her down from the chamber approached her as Jowan stepped back. “You are to be escorted to your quarters. Please follow.”

Neria followed quietly behind the Tranquil, catching snippets of conversations from the other apprentices around. Rumors of the Templars being fearful of blood magic in the Circle and a visitor who had come to make a stop on his way to the gathering army as Ostagar were the most prevalent comments.

When the Tranquil opened the door of Neria’s new quarters, a small sigh left the girl’s mouth when she saw who shared the room with her. “Solona. I wouldn’t have expected this.”

“I was the only one who had an open space.” Once the door closed Solona quicly moved and wrapped her arms around Neria. “I’m so glad to hear you passed. You’ve been missed by your friends.”

Neria returned the hug and then took a step back to let her gaze move over the other girl. “And how are my other friends? I look forward to seeing them as well.”

Solona took a seat on the bed nearest them and touched it gently. When Neria sat down she looked at her friend. “Alim you’ll probably see tonight at dinner. That is if he and the Senior Enchanter he’s been meeting with aren’t doing more work with the Tranquil.” Solona laughed slightly and shook her head. “They’ve been experimenting ways to make enchantments for entropy spells as well. Apparently the idea of being able to hex someone who causes damage or place an enemy to sleep is one the King’s Army is interested in.”

“I’m pleased to hear that Alim is busy working. That’s an impressive endeavor he is working on.” Neria’s eyes narrowed as Solona started to stand. “You didn’t mention Anders.”

Solona sighed and ran her fingers along the back of her neck. “He’s not done well since being Harrowed apparently. All his compulsions he could let out as an apprentice has not done him any favors now. Most recently he has been in solitary. It’s been 11 months since that happened.”

Neria’s eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth. “Eleven months? Are you sure he’s still alive?” 

“The Templars talk about him at times. And either they or a Tranquil are seen taking meals down to where solitary is.” Solona walked towards the door. “I’m going to give you time to put things away and adjust. I’ll see you at dinner.” Before she could leave she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. “You must have dropped this.” Solona handed the paper to Neria and left the room.

Neria furrowed her brow for a few moments before she remembered the paper that she felt in her hands after talking to Jowan. She unfolded the paper and glanced down at the words below.

_Meet me in the Chantry after dinner. Please come alone._


	3. Blood and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships can be a problem when your friends lie to you. Jowan's phylactery leads to three people leaving the circle in three different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this quest in game seems way to roundabout. I made it slightly less so and changed a little so it feels like it flows better for me (and for Neria as time goes on). Consider this my birthday present (cause it is my birthday) to you all. 
> 
> Warnings: Blood is present here, but considering the part of the story that would be taking place at this time, I guess that makes sense.

Neria folded the paper and tore it into small pieces not wanting anyone to easily know what was passed. The words themselves weren’t a problem but the idea that someone would ask for a meeting in the Chantry via a note rather than with spoken words would lead to questions, and ones that she did not have the answer for at the time. Neria left her room and when she turned around, nearly collided with the templar that had been at her Harrowing.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Neria stepped back to provide the man space. “I guess I’m not used to the quarters up here. You’ll have to forgive me, I don’t believe I was given your name before I went into the Fade.”

The young man in front of her flushed slightly. “No, I’m sor- I mean, I shouldn’t ha- I did not realize I was so close to the door. I should have been more aware. I’m pleased you survived, I was not looking forward to having to do my duty if you hadn’t. Oh, you asked my name. Cullen, sorry.”

Neria bit back a laugh as the young templar spoke. “I doubt I would have looked forward to you doing your duty if I hadn’t managed my Harrowing either.” She glanced around and noticed that Cullen seemed somewhat unsure with his surroundings. “Is there something you required?”

“Wh-Oh yes.” Cullen straightened his shoulders and moved slightly to the side to provide a place for Neria to move. “First Enchanter Irving has requested you. I was sent to walk you to his office.”

Neria sighed slightly, not expecting a request to see the First Enchanter so soon after moving up, and walked into the space Cullen had opened. “I don’t know why you moved so I could lead. I have not been to his office, you will have to direct me there.”

A flush took over Cullen’s face again and he darted, as quickly as the armor he was wearing would allow, in front and gave a quick glance behind. “Of course, I’m sorry. Please follow me.”

When they reached the door of the First Enchanter’s office Cullen stepped back. “This is it, you can knock to enter. I have other duties to attend to.” He turned and walked away, leaving Neria in front of the door.

Voices were traipsing through the door and Neria paused to listen before knocking. “You know I’m not comfortable with that request. I’ve given my consent or dissent in regards to the rites you have requested but I cannot justify letting people’s rooms and lives be upturned without any sort of even rumors in their direction.”

Neria raised her hand to knock when the sentence was finished, not wanting to eavesdrop longer in the conversation. Prior to hitting the door, it opened and Nera had to quickly stop herself before catching the Knight-Commander in the back of the head. “Maker help you if anything happens from your kindness. Maker help us all.” The Knight-Commander spun on his heel and blinked when he spotted Neria. “Ah yes, Neria. Irving had called for you. Duncan, I hope you take in consideration what I stated about having too many leave the tower, even if for the war.”

Neria slipped past the Knight-Commander and as he closed the door, widened her eyes when she saw another person in the office as well. “You had requested my presence First Enchanter? Or would you rather I return later so you may finish your conversation?”  
The Frist Enchanter smiled slightly and turned towards Neria. “No, it is fine Neria. This is Duncan, a Grey Warden. He was heading towards Ostagar and had requested mages to travel with him to assist the army during the battle. I was wanting to see how you were adjusting. I know this trial can be quite difficult so I try to check in with the new mages once they had moved to their new quarters.”

Duncan glanced at the girl who had entered. “Is she the one you mentioned had apprenticed under Wynne?” Once the First Enchanter nodded Duncan rose and walked to the door, opening it. “Remember, I’m not just looking in regards to the army.”

“I know, wait outside the door and I’ll have Neria escort you to the guest quarters. I know she should remember their location well enough still, they are near the apprentice quarters.” Once Duncan closed the door the First Enchanter returned his gaze to the young mage. “So how are you doing? Hopefully a little more settled now that you’ve slept.”

Neria’s lips quirked up slightly at his comment. “I haven’t eaten dinner yet so I don’t know if everything will stay as settled as it is at the moment. At least this time I know I won’t have to fight demons in the Fade afterwards.” Her smile faltered as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, thoughts dancing. “The Knight-Commander and your conversation. I overheard the end. Some apprentices were saying there were rumors of blood mages. They’re right, aren’t they?”

The First Enchanter sighed softly as he looked at the young mage. “We aren’t sure. Yes, there are rumors, but at the moment there’s no information on even whom may be one. That is why the argument came between us, he has theories but nothing has even been mentioned on any names.”

Neria relaxed slightly at his words and took a seat across the desk. “There was another rumor I heard. Is Anders really in solitary?”

Irving placed his hands on his desk and caught Neria’s eyes. “Yes. We hoped once he had been Harrowed his rebellious streak would have stopped. It hadn’t and nothing I said or the Templars did has calmed it. When he ran last, this became the last resort to quell that.”

“Of course.” Neria stood up quickly and lowered her eyes slightly. “I believe my appetite is starting to return. I should show Warden Duncan where he will be staying and get some food.”

The First Enchanter nodded and Neria slipped out of the door. Her eyes noticed the Grey Warden leaning against the wall across from the Enchanter’s office and approached him. “I shall show you where you are to be sleeping. I assume that you and the First Enchanter have identified whom would be beneficial for the war. I wouldn’t have thought they would have a warden as opposed to one of the king’s generals come to ask for mages.”

Duncan smiled at the girl and shook his head. “I offered as I was heading through here on my way to Ostagar. I have been also looking for wardens to join and have sent a few recruits on my way. I have also been discussing with Irving if there were any mages he felt would be beneficial to the warden’s cause.”

“You have mages in the wardens? I thought the wardens were fighters, not mages.” 

“Mages can fight. I’ve seen how well mages work in the wardens. You can also heal and defend. Fighters, archers, rouges, mages. All are important and equal to the wardens. We are loyal to each other.”

Neria continued the walk in thought and silence stopping suddenly when they reached the guest quarters. “This would be where you will be staying. If you go down that hall you can find the dining room. I hope you and the First Enchanter come to an agreement in regards to both the army and the wardens.” Neria turned and continued down the hall to eat.

Her meal was taken in silence; her thoughts drifting between Jowan’s request to meet him, her conversation with Irving, and her conversation with Duncan. When she realized that despite a bit of hunger most of her time was being spent pushing food around her plate she stood and left to head to the Chantry. Typically after meals it was quiet there and if she was going to see Jowan it would most likely be there.

The Chantry was quiet and when Neria first entered it she did not see signs of anyone being present and was unsure if Jowan would be there. After looking around she moved, prepared to leave and check later, when a soft but sudden noise caught her attention.

“Tsch, Neria.” She turned and caught Jowan’s eye, surprised to see him standing next to a young woman in Chantry robes. “This is Lily. I know I gave you the note but both of us need your help.”

Neria walked over, confussion glinting in her eyes. “My help? Why would you and a Sister need my help?”

The other girl shook her head at Neria’s words. “I’m not a Sister. I’m an Intiate here in the Chantry. What we are going to ask affects the both of us.”

Jowan stepped further back into the enclave they were near. “We must speak quickly and quietly. I need you to assist me in getting my phylactery. Lily and I want to leave but they’ll find us if they have that still.”

Neria stepped back suddenly and placed her hands up. “Slow down. Why do you want to leave and why do you need my help?”

“Harrowed mages have access to the basement. From there we can get to where the apprentice’s phylacteries are kept.” Jowan caught Lily’s eyes and sighed before continuing. “They plan to make me Tranquil. I don’t want to forget that I love Lily and she loves me. We need to get out of here.”

Lily nodded slightly. “I saw the form on First Enchanter Irving’s desk. Both he and Knight-Commander Greagior had signed it. I don’t know when they’ll take him but I know it’ll be soon.”

Neria’s eyes widened at Jowan and Lily’s words. “I know that they haven’t Harrowed you yet but it makes no sense they would plan to make you Tranquil. You are competent in what you do, just unsure of yourself.”

Jowan gave a hallow laugh. “They are accusing me of blood magic. It makes no sense. If I was doing that I wouldn’t be asking you to help me, I could force someone to. I can’t… I’d never do that Neria. You know me.”

Neria nodded her eyes glancing down at the Jowan and Lily’s clasped hands. “I trust you. What would I need to do?”

Lily smiled at the mage’s words. “You’ll need a Senior Enchanter to get you a pass into the basement. From there we can find where the phylacteries are kept and take care of Jowan’s. I’m sorry yours would have been moved due to your Harrowing or I’d offer for us to take care of yours as well. We’ll wait here, once you get the pass, come get us and we can go.”

Neria turned, a quick glance behind seeing Jowan pull Lily into his arms and place a kiss on her head. She didn’t believe what they had said that Jowan was to be made Tranquil and was determined to get an answer. Unfortunately, the only person she knew who would have that answer would want to know what that mattered and she would need to share what Jowan and Lily had planned.

She kept her eyes down cast as she traveled through the halls to her destination. She knew if anyone stopped to talk to her or caught her eyes she would lose her drive to complete what she was requested. When she reached the First Enchanter’s office, a sharp and shuddering breath crossed her lips before she knocked on the door.

“Please enter.” The words almost had her turning to run, but Neria opened the door trying to keep her emotions flat on her face.

“You seemed worried Neria.” The First Enchanter rose and quickly strode to the door, closing it behind her. “What’s happened?”

Neria’s hands moved through her hair, nervously. “Are you making Jowan Tranquil?”

Irving gave a sad smile at her words. “I assume his dalliance told him and the two of them have told you.”

“Then it’s true? But why? He would never go to blood magic.”

Irving took Neria’s hands in his seeing how with each word they had started to wring faster and harder. “There were notes and books found in his belongings. Even if he hasn’t started practicing, he clearly is looking to do that practice.”

Neria shook her head. “He wouldn’t. Someone must be lying to you. He asked me to help. If what you said was true-“

“Asked you to help how?” Irving let Neria’s hands go and she lightly clenched her robes at her side.

“They want to leave. Jowan and Lily, they just want to be able to be together. I know they can’t leave, it’ll be worse for them. But maybe I can show you that he isn’t doing that. So you won’t make him Tranquil.”

Irving’s smile faded at her words. “The only way you could prove that would be to help him get what they want. If he was to get his phylactery they wouldn’t believe it was anything other than his own plan. If you do this, Lily must be with him so her subterfuge is revealed. And a new phylactery would be made. Greagior may try to place blame on you as well but I will explain that you were assisting me.”

Neria’s hands relaxed at Irving’s words. “You’ll let me show you that he doesn’t need to be made Tranquil? But I don’t know how to do this.”

Irving walked to his desk and motioned for Neria to sit down. As she moved there he took a quill and paper and started writing. When he put his quill down he then moved towards a chest in his office and pulled out a small wand. “These two things will assist you. The note gives you clearance into the basement, no one will question it if it comes from me. You will not be able to access the phylactery chamber through the main door, but try. Otherwise the two may suspect your actions. There is a statue in the basement, the wall to its left is against the phylactery chamber. This wand will place a hole in that wall so you will be able to access it.” He handed the items to Neria and the sad smile returned. “I will give you thirty minutes. Then I will need to inform Greagior that there were rumors of mages attempting access to the phylacteries.”

Neria quickly grabed the items, the note staying in hand and slipping the wand into her boots. “I’ll move quickly First Enchanter. I swear, you’ll see he isn’t doing wrong.”

Neria darted out of the room and slowed her pace to a brisk walk. She knew running would capture more attention than any of them desired. Pausing only momentarily to say hello to others she passed and answer brief questions about how she was adjusting she continued to the Chantry to return to Jowan and Lily.

“I’ve obtained the note. It also states that the two of you are being sent to assist me in finding and cataloguing items in the basement. Jowan is listed to be a scribe while you and I research the magical properties and possible Chantry history of a section of the basement.” Neria flashed the piece of paper quickly enough so they would not catch the name of who had granted them this access.

The two nodded and the group started to move towards the basement. When they reached the door, the Tranquil there held out her hand for the note. “The section you need is to the right after you access the basement. There will be two doors to pass before you will see your section. Thank you for your assistance.”

Lily took the lead once the door to the basement was shut behind them. “I’ve seen where they keep the phylacteries before. I can lead the two of you there but then I should report back to my duties.”

Neria placed her hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “If you go back up there without us, they will suspect something is wrong. Leaving us down here puts Jowan at as much risk to be made Tranquil as not doing anything. You’ll need to stay with us and only go up when we do.”

Jowan stepped past Neria and place his hand into Lily’s. “It will be fine love. This way once it’s done we can just leave, I won’t have to find you first and then think of how to sneak out before they know what happened.”

The next few minutes were silent as they approached the door. Lily stopped suddenly, her eyes wide when she was close enough to read what was etched on the door. “We can’t. Only the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter together can go through here.”  
Jowan raised their hands to his mouth and place a kiss on the back of Lily’s. “So we’ll find another way. There’s enough artifacts down here that surely something must exist that will let use get in there. Don’t fret love.”

Neria was frightened they would not find the statue Irving had mentioned before it was too late and they would be caught in the basement. She knew it would be safer for all of them if they had already left the basement because Irving’s words would be believed more. Although it felt like ages, they quickly found the only full statue in the basement, others just being pieces or parts of some.

Lily gasped at the sight of the statue. “That’s part of the Tevinter Imperium. I remember hearing about this. This wall, it should line up with the chamber.” When the two mages looked at her, she flashed a smile. “I was keeping my shoulder towards where the chamber was. It would ensure I stayed aligned to it.”

Jowan smiled at her words. “We should look and see if anything here could get us in there. I don’t know what is down here but maybe…” He and Lily turned and started to sift through items around the section of the basement. 

Neria turned away from the two of them and while looking in a box slipped her hand into her boot and grasped the wand. She let her magic charge the wand and was tossed slightly backwards as the wand exploded outwards and broke the wall before them. “Ow, that was unexpected. Serves me right for inspecting unknown things with magic I guess.”

She looked over and saw matching smiles on Lily and Jowan’s faces. “Well your accident just got us in. Jowan can find his phylactery, it will call to him, we should wait here.”

Jowan climbed through the hole and a few moments later the two girls heard the sound of glass shattering and Jowan returned. “It’s gone. I didn’t think it would be that easy. Lily, you said you knew a way to the outside through the basement?”

Lily nodded and led them another few minutes to a door. She slipped her hand to the necklace she wore and grasped a key from it. “I got this from the Revered Mother’s room. Apparently, this was an old escape route in case of a disaster in the tower. It should lead right outside.”

The door opened and the three stepped out into the starlight and the stares of First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagior, Duncan, and ten Templars all with swords drawn and pointed.

“It seems those rumors you heard were right Irving.” Greagior turned to his Templars and pointed at the small group. “Stop them.”

Neria froze as the feel of smites and silences crossed her body. She knew that she would be stopped as well but did not expect the feeling that was now there. As the Templars approached she saw the hard and determined look on Jowan’s face. “I’m sorry Lily. I didn’t mean to lie to you.” Neria opened her mouth to yell but the words were caught as Jowan grabbed a dagger from his robes and sliced deep into the flesh on his palm.

Blood started to pool around Jowan, getting thicker and darker with each drop that fell from either his hand or the dagger. Just as the Templars were in reach to grab them tendrils laced around their body trapping them. Jowan sliced again, across the cut he had previously made and all present were forced backwards. Neria felt the world darken as her body hit the ground.

When Neria opened her eyes again she saw herself as well as the other present spotted in blood, the Templars who had been caught were fighting to stay upright, a dazed look still upon their face. Greagior had grabbed Lily and Neria found her arm caught in the Grey Warden’s hand while the other Templars were still trying to reorient themselves. Her eyes widened when she realized that Jowan was no longer among them.

“Two mages Irving. That’s two mages that were conspiring here.” Greagior’s eyes were hard and Neria noticed that while he was holding Lily it was more for stability than capture.

“One mage and that Initiate. She’s the one that provided the information about the Rite and about where the phylactery would be. Other than myself, no mage knows where we keep the apprentice’s phylacteries.” Irving shook his head at Greagior’s words. “Neria was here at my request. She didn’t believe her friend would do this magic and wanted to save him. He was going to be handed back to us and put to his Harrowing. But that Initiate deserves punishment as Jowan would for this escape.”

Greagior sighed, pushing Lily in the direction of the first Templar that had regained himself. “Fine, she can be sent to Aeonar. They can hold her there until she is determined to be free from the influence of blood magic.” His eyes turned towards Neria. “But her crime cannot be ignored. She conspired as well to assist a blood mage. She is at much risk to demons now as Jowan is and should either be made Tranquil or killed.”

Neria’s eyes flashed hard. “So I have to die, even if just in part, and the person who _planned_ this gets sent away until she is allowed to return because she’s safe? She’s more complaint with the actions that happened here but gets off lighter because she’s not a mage?”

Duncan looked at Irving and when the other man gave a slight nod his grasp on Neria lightened. “All that will done in regards to Neria will be you will be sending her phylactery to Ostagar so it will be in the care of the Grey Wardens. I am conscripting her to our service and she will now be free from those. The wardens will look out for her and if she was to turn, we take care of our own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will see Neria at Ostagar and go through getting the darkspawn blood. Thanks again for reading and if you have any comments please do so.


	4. To Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling and meetings at Ostagar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is probably my least favorite I've written or have planned to write. It such a boring transition chapter but it's a needed one. Yes I know the joining isn't capitalized when it's mentioned but it's to show how Neria is hearing the word, now what it means.

Neria hadn’t moved from the dock, her green eyes still gazing across the lake to the tall tower in the middle. Although it wasn’t a cold day, the wind sent a shiver down her spine as Neria wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. In short period of time she went from apprentice to mage to nearly killed to now a warden recruit. Most of those she considered friends were still across the lake, separated now not only by distance but law, and one had vanished.

“Neria!” The sharp voice of the warden Duncan traveled across the wind, causing Neria to start and spin around. The older man was standing at the end of the dock, a smile on his face, holding the reins of a horse in each hand.

Neria approached the end of the dock, eyes wide as she got closer to the animals she hadn’t seen since her arrival in the circle.

“Have you ridden before? This will be the fastest way to Ostagar, but I should know how much I can push you on the way there. I believe it is more likely you’ll need rest before either mount would.” Duncan held the hand that the dark bay horse was attached to  
towards the young mage.

Neria shook her head as she closed her hands around the strips of leather she was being passed. “The last time I was around a horse was when I was brought here. I was in a cart of some type.”

Duncan laughed as he placed the reins of the chestnut over its head. “Well, I guess you’ll get to learn on the move. Common for most of our mages but sometimes we get a surprise here and there who may have been on one prior to their magic showing.” He placed his foot in the stirrup and climbed on, eyes squinting down the pier. “Kester! Could you please assist Neria on mounting?”

The boatmaster walked down the pier’s length and nodded slightly to the warden. Neria followed Duncan’s moves and placed the leather over the horse’s neck and walked towards the side. As she placed her foot in the stirrup, the other man placed his hands along her waist and other leg and provided a push upwards so the girl could sit astride her mount. 

“You’ll want to keep a firm but light hold on the reins. That way you have control if you need it but the horse does not feel a constant pull against his mouth. If you apply pressure on one side, he should turn that way and apply pressure with your feet to have him move forward or faster. Use both reins if you need to stop. The person I picked him up from stated he was calm so he should be a decent mount for you.” Duncan turned his horse and started to walk forward, Neria trying to follow his instructions as her horse started to follow.

For a time the ride was quiet, Neria looking around as she found herself outside the circle for the first time in the past 16 years. The feel of the sun against her skin and the sounds of people and animals along the road was overwhelming and Neria found herself at times stopping her mount to close her eyes and let the world slip away momentarily. When she no longer could see signs of the docks or lake Neria released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

“They won’t come for me, will they? Knight-Commander Greagior seemed determined for my death or Tranquility.”

Duncan gave a quick glance over his shoulder at the girl behind him. “Even if they wanted to, they would be unable. Your phylactery will be meeting us at Ostagar. Warden mages are not beholden to the Chantry or the Templars, being a warden supersedes that.”

“You talk as though there are many mages within the Grey Wardens.”

“Not really that many, but enough. In Ferelden, there is only one mage warden. We used to have a second but that is no longer the case. Throughout the rest of Thedas? I would think about a fifth to a fourth of our warden are mages.”

A smile crossed Neria’s face and listened to the call of a nearby bird as they entered the forest. “How many wardens are there? I would assume more than a handful if you are unable to provide more concrete numbers to how many mages.”

“In Ferelden, we have 20 right now. When I last heard Orlais was nearing 100. Weisshaupt in the Anderfels is our stronghold so there are nearly 1000 there. Between the Free Marches and Tevinter I would say you can probably find another 300 to 400. Right now at Ostagar there are only the Ferelden wardens.”

“So what exactly does a warden do?”

Duncan sighed and shook his head slightly. “There’s much I cannot tell you yet. As of now know that we are the only true defense against the darkspawm.”

Neria rode in silence for about a half hour digesting the words that Duncan had given. As she prepared to ask another question, Duncan pulled his horse to a stop and she followed beside him. “We should camp here tonight. We will make it to Ostagar tomorrow but with you still being new to riding I’d rather not push you through the night.”

Neria slide off the horse and nearly fell to the ground as her feet landed beneath her. “It’s all shaky, I can’t-“

Duncan grabbed the reins from her horse and started to lead it away with his own. “Sit. Your muscles won’t be used to this. Tomorrow you’ll feel just as tired I’m sure. But unfortunately, we don’t have the time to ensure you get fit.” 

Once the horses were tied Neria watched as Duncan started to set up the tent. She walked gingerly over to their bags and found rations to start separating between the two of them. When the tent was up she carried the food over and sat near Duncan holding out half of what she had brought. “So how did you become a warden?”

Duncan’s laugh was hearty and full. “I did something that I was thanked for and conscripted. I’d rather not share more than that.

They ate in silence and when her food was gone Neria looked back over at Duncan. “So why would you want me? I don’t see what I can do.”

“Irving mentioned you were a strong mage. A healer but also able to fight if necessary with your spell set. But honestly, you showed bravery in what you did with your friend. Loyalty to, both to him and Irving since you were determined to prove his innocence. You were wrong, but that doesn’t make what you planned any less important. You show a spirit that is important to the Wardens.” Duncan stood and indicated the tent. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you in a few hours to keep watch while I sleep. Then you can wake me and we will finish on our way out.”

The night passed smoothly both in sleep and while watching. When Neria woke Duncan the two worked quickly to break down the tent and get the horses ready to ride. The path was quiet for most of the day but a few hours in Neria started to hear sounds of the war camp. She followed Duncan’s lead, dismounting and handing the horse to a young male who approached, glancing down embarrassed when she caught the ears of the elf knowing she was not treated how he was.

Duncan led her to a man in heavy armor whom he greeted with a smile and touch on his shoulder. “Your Majesty. It is good to see you.”

The blonde man returned the smile with a deep laugh. “There’s no need for formality Duncan!” He glanced past the other man’s shoulder and saw Neria standing behind him. “And who is traveling with you now?”

Duncan stepped to the side and motioned for Neria to step forward. “This is Neria. She is from Kinloch Hold as a warden recruit. Neria, this is probably your first time to meet King Cailan.”

Neira’s eyes widened at Duncan’s words. “King Cailan? I, it’s an honor to meet you ser. People talk about you and what you have done in the tower.”

Cailan grasped one of Neria’s hands, eyes bright. “It’s always good to hear people are pleased with what I do.” He dropped her hand and returned his gaze towards Duncan. “Soon we will talk to the field, a king and the wardens and drive back the darkspawn like in Blights of old.”

Neria could see Duncan open his mouth to say something when another man approached them. “You speak too highly of war Cailan. You should not be taking the field, and you know that.”

Duncan looked at the other man and nodded slightly. “Teyrn Loghain is correct Cailan. We are still low in numbers even with our wardens here. I’ve heard Loghain request you wait for Eamon-“

Cailan looked at the other two men and laughed. “Eamon just wants to join in the fight and victory. We can end this blight before anyone will fully notice it has started.”

Duncan sighed at the king’s words. “If you waited just a few days we would have the warden reinforcements from Orlais.”

Loghain’s eyes narrowed at Duncan’s words and he turned to walk away. “We do not need Orlais. Cailan, you rely already too much on these Wardens. We can do this without Orlais assistance.”

As the older man walked away Cailan placed a hand on Duncan’s shoulder. “Things will be fine. We have your group to assist us and will be victorious.” With those words Cailan turned and followed in the direction Loghain had left.

Neria glanced over at Duncan once the men were gone. “You worry we’ll fail?” 

Duncan shook his head lightly, not in a negative but loss. “Until the battle is over nothing is guaranteed. We could fail or succeed and just wanting one does not determine it will come. Cailan is optimistic but naïve and I worry.” He took a deep breath and looked over at the girl. “I must check in with the rest of the Wardens. If you can find one of the others name Alistair he will assisting you and two other recruits, Daveth and Jory. Once you have located Alistair and the others I’ll need you all to find me.” 

Neria stood in a moment of shock as Duncan walked away taking in the sights and sounds of the place around her. She found herself flinching slightly when she heard the sounds of swords, shields, and armor clashing as knights practiced. The bright colors of the tents around her hurt her eyes slightly in the harsh glare of the sun. Once she felt adjusted Neria started to wander through the campgrounds to find those Duncan had requested.

The sounds of dogs first caught her attention and she followed the noise, and smell, until she found a group of Marabi in pens being watched by a haggard looking man. “Excuse me, I’m sorry to disturb you but I’m-“

Before her words could finish the man turned and cut her off. “Do you know anything about Marabis? I need someone to assist me getting a muzzle on that one. She won’t let me near and I need to look her over. Her master died in battle and she has been off since.”

Neria had felt magic around so she knew other mages were present on the grounds so if she did a mild cleanse to relax the creature from its pain she would be able to assist. “I can try something.” She took the muzzle and went through the gate as the man held it open for her. She moved her hands as close to the dog as possible and as she started to shrink away from her let warmth leave her hands and envelope the beast to soothe what pain she could. As its eyes released tension she slipped the muzzle on and stepped backwards.

The man’s eyes were wide and he started to move away fearful. “I didn’t realize they were letting the mages were able to just move around and do magic without identifying themselves.”

Neria sighed as she turned towards the man. “I’m a warden recruit. Even if I wasn’t-“

“There’s no fire springing around you or the dog. Surprising with that response, I expected something fun to happen. If she’s here at least she’s our witch and not a loose one. At least I guess she isn’t loose.” A younger dark haired man leaned against the fence, a smirk on his face.

“Sorry no fire. More bad jokes like that though and I may freeze off some items most men don’t want to lose. Mind you, I’ll heal it later to make sure no infection pops up.” Neria returned his smirk as she climbed the fence since the older dog lord was nearly blocking the gate.

“Daveth, fellow recruit.”

“Neria, at least now I’ve found one of you. Any idea where either this Jory or Alistair are?” 

Daveth shook his head slightly. “Can’t be of any help that way. But I could escort milady mage to ensure no one else thinks they’ll burn from her.”

Neria nodded and as the two started to walk away the older man called out. “I’m sorry for earlier, but you two are wardens right? I heard they were only letting wardens into the wilds since the last scouting troupe hasn’t returned. The dog, it took ill after a fight with a darkspawn. There’s an ingredient I could use that could heal it.”

Neria turned to look at the man, confusion on her face. “I’ve heard darkspawn was a death sentence for living creatures. If something in the wilds could cure the dog why isn’t is used for humans as well?”

The older man sighed. “One of the other wardens said she has no taint. It means that whatever injured her is a poison. There’s a flower that can be used with most antidotes, at least for a dog’s system. I know it wouldn’t be for me, but the beast. But if you see a white flower with a red center, please bring it.”

Neria nodded and turned, walking more along the pathways with Daveth following. He hadn’t yet commented that any of the people they saw were the knight or warden they were to find. She was ready to just go to Duncan and tell him she couldn’t find people when a familiar voice drifted across the wind.

“Neria Surana. What are you doing here rather than safe in the circle?” Neria turned and met the shocked eyes and pursed lips of a very familiar elder woman’s face.

“Oh, Wynne, hi.” Neria felt a slight blush cross her face just as they had when Wynne would catch her acting up with her friends. “I kind of got conscripted by the Wardens.”

Wynne laughed slightly and gave the girl a small smile. “Maker bless the Wardens, they’ll need it. At least the Tower will be quieter now.”

“You’ll miss me. I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Ulrded and I are leading the mages who will be assisting with healing and offensive spells in Loghain’s unit. He has less fighters and we were requested to assist him.” The older woman placed a hand on Neria’s arm squeezing it softly. “I’m glad we were both here though if you are no longer going to be at the Circle. I knew they were ready for your Harrowing and the Wardens wouldn’t take an unharrowed mage so I’m pleased you passed.”

Neria nodded and quickly took the older woman into her arms for a hug. “I’ll miss you too Wynne. Stay safe.” 

A stocky man walked up to the two of them as Neria and Daveth left the area the mages were at “I apologize for the intrusion but I overheard you mentioned being recruited for the Wardens. I was as well, the name is Jory. I did not realize that they allowed those like you to join.”

Neria’s eyes narrowed and she felt herself ready to push pass the man. “Because I’m a elf, a mage, or female?”

Jory’s eyes widened as he raised his hands and shook them slightly. “I misspoke. I meant no offense.” 

Neria did push pass him and continued walking at that. “Of course you did. You were very welcoming to the idea of someone like me being able to fight. Are you just here to antagonize or do you have anything helpful to add. Maybe you’ve had better luck than this one and may have seen this Alistair somewhere.”

Jory angled his head towards a set of stairs near the group. “He was heading that way when I saw him last. Would be the bests place to possible find him.”

Neria nodded and started to walk away glancing quickly over her shoulder. “You can follow us. May as well go to see Duncan as a group rather than straggle in.”

The trio was quiet as they walked up the stairs following the path until Jory placed a hand on Neria’s shoulder. “The man talking to the mage is Alistair. We should probably wait until he has finished to disturb him.”

Neria scoffed with a shake of her head. Though she didn’t remember the other mage’s name she recognized his face. He was one of Uldred’s, a minion more or less, who found nothing more gleeful then sucking up to the older man he followed around. She continued on her way to catch the last few words of their conversation.

“What is it with your kind harassing mages like myself at every turn?” The man’s eyes darkened and Neria could feel his power hovering just under the surface.

“Right, it’s harassment to deliver a message. Never would have guessed.” The blonde soldier shook his head as the mage pushed passed Neria and her group and noticed them looking. “Isn’t it great how a Blight and an almost certainty of death and destruction brings people together?

Neria bit back a laugh even though she could hear one of the men with her was not successful in that. Probably Daverth, Jory seemed too reserved to understand that was a joke much less laugh if he had realized it. 

Neria felt Alistair’s eyes glance over the group before him. “Oh, I guess you all are the new recruits Duncan mentioned he was going to find. I’m supposed to help you out with your joining.” He sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair, looking at the direction the male mage had left by. “None of you are mages are you? I seem to have bad luck with them today.”

Neria was unable to hold back her laugh at that one. “Sorry to disappoint. Warden recruit straight from Kinloch Hold. And a mage. Why was that one so irritated with you?”

Alistair shook his head and backed slightly away from the girl. “Maybe you’ll have less anger towards me then he did. And I think anyone the Grand Cleric sent to talk to him would have pissed him off. I just so happened to be an even worse choice. Probably why she chose me.”

“Why would you be even worse than anyone else?”

“Cause I used to be a Templar. At least in training until Duncan took me in.”

Neria’s eyes narrowed at his words. “I guess that’s the real reason having a mage makes your day poor. Duncan is looking for us. We should go.” She walked briskly, hearing the men give a short shout to wait and start hurrying to catch up to her.

Duncan first smiled when he saw the group approaching, the smile faltering slightly when he saw the look on Neria’s face and the men rushing behind her. “Is something wrong?”

“You couldn’t have warned me there was a Templar here?” Neria sighed when the other men caught up to the two of them.

“Ex-Templar. I am a warden now. I was just in training. I never actually became a Templar.” Alistair met Neria’s narrowed eyes with a slight smirk. “Plus, even if I was we’re both wardens. That’s a much more important connection than a Templar’s thoughts about mages.”

Neria sighed and softened her eyes as she looked over towards Duncan. “Fine. I just didn’t have the best last experience with the Templars. I just would have appreciated a warning.”

The older male warden laughed dryly. “Well at least that’s over. You all are going to need to figure out how to handle your differences and difficulties with each other on your own in productive ways. Learn to work together, which actually I have an opportunity for you all to do so. I need you to go into the Kocari Wilds and complete two missions. There’s a ritual the three of you will need to complete that you need to collect an ingredient for in those words. A vial of darkspawn blood for each of you.”

Alistair nodded at Duncan’s words a glance at the three recruits. “Right three vials. What else did you need us to do?”

Duncan directed his gaze towards Alistair at his words. “Also in the wilds is a tower. There is a chest there that has treaties and other documents important to the Grey Wardens in it. I believe things will go well with Calian, but”

“Having a second plan is never a bad one.” If either Duncan or Alistair were surprised at Neria’s words they were able to hide it with ease. “So I guess we are to get out of this camp for a bit now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have actual action in it again. Darkspawn fights and meetings with Morrigan.


	5. Wildling Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traipsing through the Wilds. If only it was as easy and fun as those words sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, blood, removals of arrows pre-hospitals

The wilds were beautiful, decrepit but beautiful. Neria stood still for a moment just staring at the ivy growing over the broken stones of the ruins, trees that had pushed their way up through the rocks, and found herself smiling. She closed her eyes briefly and took in a breath, deepening it when she realized the slightly acidic smell of death was mild beneath the smells of the plants around. She opened them to the look of confusion on the three men’s faces.

“What? Am I not allowed to enjoy when I see a new place? I spent most of my life indoors, let me enjoy this even if it’s only momentarily.” She started to walk away when she glanced down and noticed a small flower. “By the way, I’m taking this for a dog.” Without a glace she crouched down, grasping the flower stem and breaking it free just below the petals.

As she stood, Neria saw a smile cross Alistair’s face. “That is good of you. I know the kennel master was hoping someone would be able to help him with that dog. I’m sure he’s going to appreciate it.” He glanced at the other two men and started to walk in the direction Neria was standing. “We should probably start looking for darkspawn. At least having this battle here we know there should be some.”

After walking around for 30 minutes Neria was starting to doubt both Alistair and Duncan’s belief that darkspawn were anywhere around the area. All of a sudden Alistair stopped walking and held up a hand. “Darkspawn, just over the ridge there. Probably 3, could be as many as 5. We have three good close up fighters, Neria fight from the back unless one of us gets injured. Duncan mentioned you could heal.”

Alistair pulled his sword and indicated for Jory to do the same. Daveth saw the weapons being drawn and took hold of two daggers. Neria moved her staff from being used at her side as a walking stick to in front of her and started to channel her mana into ice first to at least have the numbers coming towards them smaller. The group moved slower up the hill to the top of the ridge and Neria was able to see her first glimpse of a darkspawn. The ghastly pale skin pulled taunt over bone and muscle caused her to falter in her step and nearly drop her staff. The ice she had been pulling up faded from her being and a sporadic burst of lighting shot away from her hitting one of the four creatures before her. Its body convulsed and for a moment everything stopped until a loud noise bellowed from it and the group moved in their direction.

The three men tore towards the group, light glistering off their blades when they were first drawn. Neria took a deep settling breath to refocus on her power of ice. As the light drifted from the first blade, being coated in nearly black blood she sent a cocoon of ice to encircle the shorter darkspawn closest to her. A few moments later Jory’s shield hit the creature and it splintered into shards as the ice broke from the force. Alistair’s sword was pulled dripping from the creature closest to him and he turned, his shield reaching up just moments before a blade could enter his flesh. Neria’s eyes glanced over the fight and saw Daveth drop one of his daggers, bright red blood running down his elbow to his wrist. There was a darkspawn on the ground near him, slit open across its midsection and spilling out both blood and slick intestines. Neria sent a small blast of ice across the feet of the darkspawn near Alistair as she raced towards Daveth.

“Jory! Help Alistair with that one. I need to see to Daveth.” Neria saw the other warrior spin and assist in keeping the last, and larger, darkspawn off focus as she reached the rouge on the ground. As she dropped, Neria took hold of the sleeve of her robe and rip off a section of the material. She wiped the blood away, feeling as it soaked through the material and started to stain her fingers so she could see how down the damage was before healing. The muscle was sliced across about a 1/8th of an inch through but luckily the nerve was intact. As she let the sounds of blades clanging fade more into the background, Neria reached into herself and pulled at her magic to start and mend the muscle back together first. Thankfully the damage was not intense enough for her to need to reach towards the spirits in the fade. A touch on her arm let her know the other two had finished with the last darkspawn as the skin reconnected.

Sitting back Neria glanced upwards at the other two men. “Either of you need healing? Or did those shields do their jobs?” She grasped Daveth’s arm after the other two men indicated no injuries and started to manipulate it to check on its movement. “And you look like you healed nicely. Try not to get sliced again, being down a weapon would be a misfortune for you if I couldn’t get to you before a darkspawn.”

Alistair pulled out a glass vial and moved over to the darkspawn he had killed and sliced a cut down its arm. He was able to fill the vial 3/4th of the way and between the one Daveth had killed and the one Alistair and Jory dispatched, the vial was filled. “Unfortunately we still need to look for more. The problem with this is that we need the blood before it’s out of the body, so not much is useful once they are killed.”

Alistair reached a hand out towards Neria and assisted her too her feet once she took it. As Daveth rose to his feet, Neria grasped the rest of her sleeve and tore it off to slip into her robes in case she needed more bandages later. The group continued on the path with Alistair leading them towards where the temple was Duncan had talked about. As thy rounded the bend a collection of bodies and body parts were strewn around. Neria turned her back quickly and dropped, placing her head down on her knees. Jory and Daveth stopped suddenly as well, Jory calling out for the Maker while Daveth was holding in heaves near Neria. Alistair sighed as he took in the scene before them, there had been rumors of a scouting team that had been unheard from since going in the wilds and now it was clear what had happened.

A movement caught the group’s eyes and they quickly pulled their weapons, prepared to fight. A moment later an audible release came over the group as one of the bodies raised slightly up to look at the group. Their weapons relaxed and the group moved over towards the young looking man. Alistair crouched by the man first taking in his nearly broken looking body.

“it’s not really as bad as it looks. The worst injury is on my side.” The man leaned over, letting the split in his armor show the deep and oozing gash.

The three men looked over to Neria when the wound was displayed. She knelt down by the man and looked over his wound. “With how deep it is, and the slight infection, doing a full heal would use more mana than I’d feel comfortable while we still need to track darkspawn. I can heal the majority of the infection and have bandages that will help you make it back to the camp.”

After the soldier nodded Neria placed her hand over the wound and felt herself draw into the fade. With an infection like this, she knew having the assistance of a spirit would ensure that the all of the infection was able to be cleared out. As the healing spirit reached out towards Neria she was able to see the tendrils of her magic move from the light blue to the soft white of the life force of the spirit providing for the man. As the healing started to move towards the wound Neria pulled back from the fade and moved away from the man, reaching into her robes to pull out the bandages. She tore a small section from the length and folded it to place over the wound before wrapping the longer length around to keep it in place. Jory and Daveth went to either side and assisted the man to his feet.

Once the man started up the path back towards camp the group turned to continue on their way. Fifteen minutes later, Alistair raised his hand up in the same way he had to the first group of darkspawn. “Three, hurlocks so they’ll be larger than the last group. No ice Neria. We’re going to need as much blood as possible out of these so if they shatter-“  
Neria nodded to Alistair’s words. “I understand. I’ll focus on keeping you all up this time. Let me do a few things before they notice us and start heading our way.” With her words she moved quickly between each man letting a golden light pass over and around them. When she reached Daveth, Neria paused momentarily longer to let the light change from gold to a pale bluish white. “Your attacks should have more force behind them now. And Daveth, you should be able to feel some minor wounds close. Hopefully that keeps the deeper wounds from affecting you.”

The three men nodded and moved down towards the darkspawn as Neria maneuvered herself to a higher location where she could see and cast down to from. As the darkspawn caught sight of the men and started to moved towards them, Neria channeled a glyph of paralysis down along the pathway. One hurlock was stopped in its path as the other two continued towards the group. Neria noticed Daveth drop to the ground and move to the side around the other two, moving towards the stationary spawn. One of the other two hurlocks pulled a bow and leveled an arrow in Alistair’s direction. Neria threw a warding down around him and Jory but moments before the arrow punctured Alistair’s thigh, causing him to drop to a knee when the pain triggered. Jory moved closer to the archer darkspawn as it reached for a second arrow and slammed it to the ground with his shield. As his sword punctured through the abdomen of the archer spawn Alistair pulled himself to his feet to swing at the other hurlock who’s sword was about to make contact to Jory’s back. Alistair’s sword barely caught the blade before it could reach its target and knocked it to the side. His shield blocked the second blade, a dagger coming towards his face and turned his hand to drive his sword through the darkspawn’s side. When Neria caught sight of Daveth pulling his daggers out from the throat of the paralyzed spawn, she raced down the hill yelling for someone to grab the dagger from the darkspawn Alistair had killed.

As she reached the group, Alistair dropped back to his knee, the adrenaline wearing off from the fight as shoots of pain started to run along his leg. Jory had knelt by the other warrior and was assisting him in removing the cuisses in order to access the arrow. Neria could see the puckering of the flesh around the head but let out a soft sigh when she noticed that the armor had slowed the arrow enough that it was only partially in. Taking the dagger from Daveth’s hand she gave Alistair a supporting squeeze on his hand. “This will hurt. But I need to get the arrow out before it can be healed.” When he nodded, Neria placed the tip of blade next to the arrow head and cut outwards to the side of Alistair’s leg to widen the wound around the arrow. When Neria noticed the arrow start to lilt to the side she was cutting she removed the blade and grasped close to the arrowhead without placing much of her hand into the wound. As she pulled the arrow out with one hand, Neria moved her other hand over the slice to heal the flesh and muscle as the arrow exited. Alistair took the assistance Daveth offered and stood, pulling a second vial out and taking the blade Neria had placed on the ground. He was able to easily fill the second vial as well as a third of the last vial they would need. 

“We’re probably less than a mile from where the chest is Duncan asked for. And there’s another group of darkspawn between us and them. Feels like there would be six of them there.” Alistair pocketed the second vial and continued to lead the group along the path.

A few moments later Daveth let a short snort out. “Shouldn’t we have seen signs of a tower or building by now?”

“Not when the building is really more of a ruin by now. It’s been around so long by now it would have fallen. No one really comes out here to maintain the buildings.”

A few minutes later Neria felt a cold rush of magic in the air. She stopped suddenly and looked around. “I don’t see any mages.”

Alistair turned towards her. “Emissaries. I guess what the other wardens said was true. All mages can feel the taint magic they use. We’ll want to take them out first.”

As they turned the bend a group of 2 archers and 2 fighters came running at them. Neria noticed the other two spawn in the back with what looked like twisted and gnarled staves. As the archers pulled their bows taunt, Neria sent forth a wave of ice and snow to envelop the two, obscuring their sight and slowly starting to freeze the bodies. Jory and Daveth started to parry with the two fighters as Alistair moved closer to the emissaries. Neria felt the edge of a smite reach out towards her, and she stumbled back slightly as some of her mana slipped out of reach. She noticed the two emissaries fall backwards as well as Alistair swung out towards one. As Jory and Daveth finished off the two darkspawns they had been fighting Neria let the ice and snow around the archers recede to free the way for them to gain access safely. One of the emissaries fell and Neria leveled her staff in the direction of the other pulling a large portion of her remaining mana into a lightning bolt and shot out at its chest. It fell and Alistair placed his blade through the creature’s head as the archers fell.

Neria walked towards the group as Alistair finished filling the third vial. “Well that one seemed to run much smoother. So where’s this ruin?”

Alistair directed his hands at the stacks of stones and crumbled rock past the emissaries. “Right here. I know it looks like nothing should be here but what we need would be in a chest with the warden crest on its latch.” As he spoke the blonde warrior indicated the griffon upon his shield and armor.

The group began to look, noticing over and over broken pieces of wood and stone. Alistair came upon a stone like chest and sighed when he saw it broken. “No one should have been able to get into this, much less broke…” His words faltered as he moved one of the pieces. “The crest has faded.”

A teasing voice pulled the groups attention towards what could be considered the top of the ruin as a raven haired woman walked into sight. “Well, well, what have we here? What has caused you to trespass into these wilds of mine? Or have you come to peck like vultures in this place?”

Alistair’s eyes widened at the woman’s appearance and glanced around at the others with him. “We should be careful. She looks Chasind and others are likely around.”  
The woman laughed at his words and shook her head. “You fear barbarians swooping from the trees do you?”

Alistair’s eyes narrowed at her words and his voice raised slightly knowing she could hear him. “Yes, swooping is bad.”

Daveth shuddered slightly at the words. “I’ve heard of a witch of the wilds. She’s dangerous, she is.”

Jory looked at Daveth in shock at his words. “But then she’ll turn us to toads.”

Neria stepped forward as the men were making their comments and fixed the other woman with a stare. “May I learn the name of who is speaking to us? And how you managed to watch us without use seeing another person.”

The raven woman chuckled softly. “Always a pleasure to see a woman and one with power who is able to be braver than the men she travels with. I would ask your name first. And as to how I could go unseen by you, a bird in a land of birds is not something that stands out commonly.”

“I am Neria. We came to these woods to retrieve what was left here.”

“And I am Morrigan. I take if you must all be wardens if you came to this old place. But what you are searching for is here no longer.”

Alistair spun towards the woman, eyes flashing. “And what did you do to them you sneaking witch thief!”

Morrigan was unable to hold back her laugh at his comment. “I did nothing. But I can take you to the person who did, my mother. Follow me.”

Neria lead the group behind the other woman as she heard a final comment pass from Daveth’s lips. “Don’t blame me if we end up in the pot.”

After a brief walk through the thick trees, Neria caught sight of a small hovel up the path Morrigan was leading them. An old woman was standing before the door and Morrigan approached her slowly. “Mother, I’ve brought four Grey Wardens-“

The older woman glared at her daughter and then glanced at the group behind her, a smirk forming on her face. “I have eyes my dear. I can see who they are.”

Neria approached first, offering her hand. “My name is Neria. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman looked down and grasped Neria’s hand gently. “Such manners in a place like this. Always where they are least expected. My name is Flemeth.”

A gasp came out from behind her and Daveth’s voice rang out. “I told you she was a witch of the wilds!” 

Neria turned to look at the men as Flemeth let out a brief laugh. “Oh Morrigan, the tales she tells. Such dreams that girl has. Oh as she dances in the moonlight.” Neria pulled a small smirk on her face seeing the brief look that crossed Daveth’s face.

“And I’m sure at least one here wouldn’t have minded seeing that.”

Flemeth’s laugh continued as she looked over the group. “But if you are here then you have come for the papers from the chest. I glanced at them as I brought them here to be kept safe. Treaties as those should be protected.”

Alistair’s eyes could have been permanently made narrowed with how often he had the in near slits. “You mean the treaties you sto- oh, you protected them.”

The old woman turned and walked into the hovel, an uneasy silence covering the younger adults still outside. When she returned she placed the treaties into Alistair’s hand. “Take these to your warden and let them know the danger is more than they realize.”

Alistair closed his hands around the papers and met Flemeth’s eyes. “What does that mean?”

“Either the danger is more or they know less. Or they know nothing. Or the danger is nothing.”

As Alistair turned mumbling about hags and their rambles Neria fixed a look on Flemeth. “But how do you know? Are you a seer like the Circle speaks of those in Rivaini?”

Flemeth gave a frightening smile. “It is as your friend says. I’m just an old woman who rambles.” She turned towards her daughter and her smile turned cunning. “Our Grey Warden friends will be leaving.” As her Morrigan’s eyes flashed with happiness Flemeth’s words continued. “As they were your guests, you should return them to their camp.” 

Morrigan’s eyes fell as she started to walk to a new path. “Of course, follow me.”


	6. Joined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joining and setting up to the Tower of Ishal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character (minor and known) death. Also don't mid the name change.

The raven haired woman turned quickly as the group she escorted approached the gate. Neria shot a quick glance over her shoulder and watched as Morrigan dropped to the group as a cat and bolted into the words. Alistair paused slightly once the group entered until the other three looked at him. “I need to see Duncan. Meet back by where we talked about going out to the wilds in an hour.” With that Alistair walked from the group.

Neria turned to the other two men that were left with her. “I am going to the kennel master. I shall see you both in an hour.” Without waiting to hear their replies, or see if the men follow, she turned and walked along the path to where the dogs had been.

As she approached, Neria pulled the white flower from the pouch around her waist. She gently placed a hand on the shoulder of the man facing away from her. “I brought the flower. Would you allow me to watch the potion be made?”

The man nodded as he took the flower from Neria’s hand. As he walked to a nearby table he motioned for the girl to follow. The flower was chopped up finely and added to a mixture of elfroot and a distillation agent. The man placed the mixture over a flame and heated it until the fluid started to bubble and then poured it into a nearby flask. It was set aside to cool and the young dog was half carried over to the table.

“If you could assist me with the next part I would appreciate it. Just slowly pour the mixture down her throat once her mouth is open.” Neria felt the glass and grasped the now cool object as the man placed a finger along the dog’s jaw. Once he coaxed it open Neria allowed the fluid to pour down her throat, backing away slowly once it was gone. “She should heal now. Once she is better you could try and see if she would imprint on you. She’ll likely remember you helped save her.”

Neria nodded, running her hand gently over the dog’s head before leaving. The time to meet with Duncan, Alistair, and the other recruits was fast approaching.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the recruits left to do their various activities, Alistair approached his Warden-Commander. “Hello Duncan.” As the older warden turned, he handed first the treaties. “These were not the easiest to get. The lock had worn. And apparently a couple of apostate witches had protected it for them.”

Duncan took the papers and laughed as he looked them over. “Alistair, I’m going to leave these in your care. I have faith in you to keep them safe. And the blood?”

Alistair placed the paper back in his armor and pulled out the three vials of blood. “They became much more cohesive as time went on. They fought well.”

Duncan took the outheld vials and brought them over to a silver chalice. He popped the top of each vial and poured the blood into the chalice. Duncan then took out a vial from his own pouch and added the viscus fluid from that into the cup. The warden mage passed over a lyrium potion and part of it was added to the solution. The liquid was swilled around in the chalice and Duncan set the cup down to use when the recruits returned. The wait wasn’t long before the three recruits arrived around the fire. Duncan motioned for them to follow and Alistair picked up the chalice to pull the end of the group. They reached the area when the group had found Alistair earlier in the day and Alistair handed over the chalice he had brought.

Duncan turned towards the trio and held out the chalice. “The three of you are here to become Grey Wardens. One last test is before you, the Joining. After the start of the First Blight the first Grey Wardens were formed by drinking the blood of darkspawns. Since then we have been able to fight and defeat the darkspawn.”

All three recruits’ eyes widened at his comments and Jory took a few steps backwards. “I never knew… haven’t I proven myself enough yet?”

Daveth placed a hand on Jory’s arm, halting his progress. “Don’t worry Ser Knight. If it ends the Blight, shouldn’t we all be willing for this?”

The other man let a sigh out and nodded his head. Neria leaned against the pillar she was by, anxious for this ritual the wardens had mentioned to take place so they could return to why they were even brought to Ostagar in the first place.

Duncan let his eyes glance over the group of recruits and then turned his gaze towards Alistair. “As our junior recruit, I am going to have recite the words that are stated before all Joinings.”

Alistair nodded slightly to his comment and moved to face the recruits, taking the chalice from Duncan’s hand. “Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.” He took a breath, glancing at Duncan, and spoke once more when the older man nodded. “In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.”

Duncan eyes looked over the group, assessing who he would have partake in the ritual first. After a few moments, his eyes landed on the rouge he had met first. “Daveth, step forward.”

The rouge took a few steps forward and took the chalice Alistair presented. After taking a sip, Alistair placed his hand around the silver vessel and stepped back with it. Neria’s eyes widened as the man’s eyes rolled back in his head showing nothing but white and he bent over, blood pouring from his mouth and eyes. When the man collapsed to the ground, convulsions took over his body for a few seconds. When the body was still, Neria glanced down and caught that the man’s face appeared to be frozen in a scream, one none had heard.

Just as Neria’s eyes had widened, Jory’s did as well. The warrior returned to his backtracking but now without someone to place a hand out to calm. His hand went to his blade, pulling it out and bringing it, shaking, in front of him. “You never told-this was a lie. I never would have agreed had I known this danger. I have a wife and child I must protect.”  
Duncan’s eyes grew sad and he pulled his longer blade loose. “You cannot just turn back Jory. Once you agree, things must be carried out to the end. Our world is secretive for a reason.” Duncan carried his blade still pointed down, but Neria could feel the tension not just from Jory and Duncan but from Alistair as well with the two men seeming geared to fight.

Jory’s seemed, if possible, to grow wider from fright when Duncan pulled his own blade. The younger man stepped towards the rouge, swinging his blade at the man. Duncan’s lighter armor allowed him to move quicker, aptly ducking the strike and darting forwards. With a whispered apology, his blade sunk into a seam between two of the plates of metal, slicing the flesh beneath. As Duncan removed the blade, Jory’s carried a gleam of regret before they became unfocused and he slipped down to the ground. 

Neria turned her eyes down cast as the older man turned to face her. She worried her words if she was to look at Duncan’s face at the moment. When she heard her name leave the man’s voice, her head raised, still not focusing her eyes on the man’s. The rest of his words did not connect until she saw Alistair holding the chalice out to her. With a deep breath, she stepped forward and took the cup from Alistair’s hands. After a small sip, the world went white.

A sudden smell caused Neria to jolt upright, eyes wide as she frantically looked around. “I thought I heard… saw… what, a dragon?” 

Alistair placed a small box on the ground and offered a hand out to the young mage. “Archdemon. Just one of the side effects of joining during a Blight from what I’ve read. You get to know for certain it is one by its presence. Duncan is back by the tents. He asked for you to meet him there once I was able to awaken you.” 

Neria nodded and brushed the small amount of dirt from her robes. “Thank you Alistair.” She blinked once as he took her hand and placed a pendant in her palm. “What’s this?”

“It’s a bit of the blood from the Joining. We place it in a pendant to help remember those that we lost during it. I’m sorry you were the only one to survive. When I joined only one was lost.” Alistair lowered his hand to his side as Neria slipped the pendant around her neck. “You should see Duncan. Hopefully once you two are done you’ll have time to meet the rest of the wardens.”

Neria followed Alistair towards the tents where the wardens were staying and pulled away as he moved towards a larger group. She found Duncan by the fire and sat down next to him. “You were looking for me?’

The older man looked up and smiled softly at the girl. “Yes. I’m glad you seemed to have recovered well. How are you feeling?”

“Honestly a little hungry. Also a little confused as to what happened with Jory.”

Duncan laughed slightly. “Hunger is a typical response. As for Jory, the wardens hold many secrets. Ones that you only learn when you become one. The Joining is one as well as the risk it holds. He was never forced to join and when he pulled a weapon on us, my next step was a forced one.” Duncan rose from his space and turned away from the mage. “Eat some, then please find me. If you go back to where the Joining happened and walk to the other end of the wall, that’s where I will be.”

Neria walked back in the direction that Alistair had gone as Duncan walked away. As she approached the group she heard Alistair’s voice point her out to the other wardens sitting around. As she sat down, one of the other women there passed her a bowl of stew. Neria spent most of her time eating quiet as she listened to the other wardens joke amongst themselves answering the few questions that were tossed in her direction. After eating a second bowl, fielding laughs when she commented it was uncommon for her to eat as much as she was, Neria placed the bowl she was eating from in a bucket and walked in the direction Duncan had indicated.

Confusion flashed across her face as she approached not only Duncan but King Cailan and Teryn Loghain as well. She paused momentarily away from the group to allow them to finish the conversation they were having when Duncan caught her eye and motioned for her to join them.

He leaned slightly over as Neria approached and spoke in a very hushed tone. “I want you to learn what you will be doing before I must approach the rest of the wardens.” As he rose to his full height, his eyes caught the other two men’s. “I know you meet Neria in passing but she has now become a Grey Warden and I wanted her to join in these conversations.”

The other two nodded and Cailan looked down at the small field on the table before them. “Duncan and the wardens will join myself, my army, and the troops we have received from Highever. The Ash Warriors and their Marabi will be set out prior to us meeting the darkspawn. The more battle ready circle mages will wait with Loghain and his troops while the healers stay back. He and I discussed with Uldred that the small number of mages would work best in the second wave.”

Duncan nodded slightly at the King’s words and caught his eye, an unspoken question passing between them. “How are you planning to let Loghain know when to strike?”

The older man stepped closer to the table and indicated a building off to the side of the field. “A group is being sent to the Tower of Ishal. They will start to head upwards as Cailan’s group takes the field. When they reach the top of the tower, they will light a signal fire to let myself know when to join.”

Cailan caught Duncan’s eye once more and touched the representation of the tower. “This is such an important duty, our best should be part of ensuring the task is secured. Duncan should send some of his Grey Wardens to assist in the lighting.”

Duncan nodded slightly and glanced over at Neria. “I will send Alistair and Neria. She has worked with Alistair already and having more training before a large battle would be good for her. The rest of us will be with you Cailan. I will prepare my wardens and see you on the field.” He stepped back and turned to walk from the table. “Neria, walk with me.”

Neria followed, running lightly to catch up to Duncan’s longer strides. “Why are you sending myself and Alistair? I just want to understand the choices.”

Duncan gave her a quick glance. “I do believe that you would benefit from more training before a full battle. Being in the circle, I assume the wilds was your first chance to use your magic in an actual fight. As far as Alistair, there are personal reasons he would need to share in order to understand why he has been pulled from battle. That is not my place to share. He will not be pleased with me however.”

The two of them made it to where the other wardens were and Neria walked to stand with the others. Duncan’s eyes glanced over the group before him. “We will be taking the field with Cailan. Loghain’s troops will be joining us in a second wave. Alistair, yourself and Neria will not be in the field of battle, but part of the group that will be lighting the signal to bring Loghain’s troops to the field.”

From the corner of her eye, Neria saw a flash of hurt and anger cross the man’s face. “What do you mean? Are we not to fight? I would prefer to have my place be at the field by your side.”

Neria moved slightly to place a hand on Alistair’s arm. “I’m sure he has his reasons for us going there. We’ll have plenty of time to fight later I’m sure. Once it’s lit we could always head to the field as well.”

Duncan nodded and caught Alistair’s eyes. “King Cailan requested your assistance there.”

Alistair sighed softly at the other man’s words. “Fine, if it will help with the darkspawn. But I draw the line and wearing a dress to defeat even the archdemon.”

The group laughed at his words until Duncan held up a hand to draw attention back to himself. “Neria, Alistair, meet me at the bridge. The rest of you I will meet with the rest of the army.”

As the group broke off Duncan walked quickly to the bridge, the other two trailing behind him. The older warden paused at one corner, looking out at the field below. “You will be able to see from here when we take the field. That will be your sign to get to the tower.” Duncan turned and started to walk a path towards where the armies were meeting. “Hold on to those treaties Alistair. If we are unable to drive them back, we may need them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, we're almost to the actual meat of the game.


	7. Fallen to Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to the Tower of Ishal. Complete with a cameo and some non-asshole people who are part of Loghain's group.

Neria quickly thanked the Maker for the fire on the arrows and torches on both sides of the battle. Otherwise she and Alistair would have missed when the two sides collided for their signal to make their way towards the tower. She glanced over at the man as the two of them started to jog down the bridge.

“I still do not understand why they decided to split the army? Couldn’t Loghain have his people take the field at the same time as Cailan?” Every few moments the two had to pause as an archer from the bridge notched an arrow to fall in the battlefield below.

“They could have, but this makes more sense when a war is being waged. Part way through both sides would have taken losses and start to be flagging in stamina, even with potions. Loghain’s army will be fresh and will raise our numbers back up.” Alistair moved towards the side as a small group of fighters ran in their direction, a small independent group on their way to join with the fight.

The two continued along the bridge in silence, Neria slightly ahead due to the light robes she was wearing in contrast to Alistair’s armor. For a moment, her feet left the ground as arms wrapped around her, pulling her back before the bridge in front of them broke, half of it falling to the ground and rocks flying backwards. As the arms relaxed she spun to look at Alistair, thanks in her eyes.

“How did you…” Although she was pleased to have not been hit by the rock, she was at a loss as to how the other warden knew the danger was coming.

“You need to pay more attention to your surroundings Neria. That boulder was large enough to see it heading this way. Those fighting have a reason to be focused on where they are aiming. We need to be able to make it across safely.”

Neria sighed, and looked around to find the safest route around the hole. The destruction the boulder had caused gave her pause when she realized the danger she had been in by not paying attention. Before her lay two dead; one sprawled with his legs dangling over the precipice, another against the back wall of the bridge with a caved in face covered in bone and blood. As she stepped around the bodies a moan caught her attention. She turned and saw an archer on the ground, part of the broken bridge pinning and crushing their leg. 

“Alistair! Help me! This one lives, we need to do something.” She bent down near the man and slipped a hand underneath the rock. Alistair joined her and the two were able to move the bridge from the man. Neria placed her hands over his leg and channeled healing to it. 

Alistair looked at the man and handed him the bow and arrows from the archer who laid against the wall. “Get out of here.”

The two continued along their way, only needing to pause and navigate only one additional time when another boulder hit the bridge. Things were eerily quiet, only the sound of the wind, when the two walked the path towards the tower. After a few moments, yells and sounds of metal against metal brought forth a din of their own.

A small group of fighters; two warriors, an archer, and one with daggers; were clashing with a band of darkspawn who were positioned as though they had come from the tower’s courtyard. As Alistair pulled his sword and headed into the fray, Neria focused her attention on a group of three creatures clustered near each other. A blast of lightning hit one and the energy channeled between the three until they collapsed. Neria took a lyrium potion from her pouch, having not fully regained all her mana after healing and nearly expunging it all in maintaining that current, and drank before looking over the small fight. A younger man with a large sword cut down one of the last darkspawn while the archer put an arrow through the eye of another. The rouge placed a blade in the hamstring of the last while Alistair placed his blade through its throat. 

Once the last fell Neria ran over to the group, eyes glancing quickly to see if there were any serious wounds to be addressed. She reached just as the man with the large sword gave his name to Alistair.

“Carver Hawke. The group of us are from Lothering. We were heading down to the battle when these came. Loghain has a group of men further in the courtyard.” 

Neria nodded at the man’s words. “We’re here to light the signal. Where did these come from?” Alistair took her arm and whispered how they had raised from beneath the tower.

The male warden looked at the group near them. “Watch to make sure no others come out from here. Once we are inside with Loghain’s men, go.”

The group nodded and the rouge and the man who had introduced himself as Carver assisted the other warrior to his feet, a slightly dazed look on his face. As the two wardens went into the courtyard, Neria saw the dazed warrior drink a health potion and a clearer gaze come upon him. She turned as she heard a yell of shock from someone further into the courtyard.

Neria sent froze a nearby darkspawn and a warrior in the courtyard brought his blade through the frozen body. A line of darkspawn was still running from the tower and Neria grabbed a nearby torch. She laid a strip of grease along the path they were on and ran forward, tossing the torch down as she passed the beginning of the grease she had lain. As the darkspawn along the path went up in flames, Alistair and the two remaining members of Loghain’s group took down the other four darkspawn in the courtyard.

Alistair called out to Neria who had frozen as the flames appeared. She hadn’t thought before acting and she was seeing herself falling towards a burning stove. Alistair’s grip against her arm startled her back to where she was as the flames died down. “You weren’t responding. Is everything all right?”

The young mage nodded and backed away from the flames. “Fire and I do not have a good history together. That’s the first time I’ve actively cause fire since I was a child. I haven’t even lit fires to cook since then. So it startled me back. What now?”

Alistair looked at the two men in the courtyard with them. “They are the last two of Loghain’s people. They agreed to assist us in getting through the tower to light the signal. When they opened the tower’s door with the rest of their group darkspawn started to run out.”

The small group walked through the doors, slowly stepping around the burnt flesh of the darkspawn. The two men that Neria and Alistair met in the courtyard froze momentarily when they saw a hole coming up from beneath the floor.

“How did the earlier scouts missed this? I know we had people keeping an eye on the tower due to what the plan for the battle was.” The man who had spoken had been the one wielding the daggers when the two wardens had entered the courtyard.

Around the hole was broken stones, items that had been lit on fire, blood, and other destruction clearly from those who were in the tower when the darkspawn first crawled out. The group maneuvered gingerly around the hole working to avoid the crumbling tocks at the edge. When they reached the other side of the hole the group began the climb up to access the roof where the signal would be lit.

The group paused as they reached the top of the stairs, catching a sliver of light through the crack in the door. Alistair leaned over to whisper for Neria to head to the back, behind the rouge so they would be able to enter the level in order of protection with armor.

Alistair used his blade to slowly push open the door and the other warrior started in, shield raised. The destruction here was less than below but there was an unease looking around the floor. Alistair placed the pommel of his sword against the other warrior’s back. “There’s darkspawn up here. We need to be careful, so I should probably lead while Neria brings up the back.”

The other man paused to let Alistair step ahead, while the rouge behind them pulled his blades seeing the warriors prepped for an attack. Neria pulled her staff to the front, taking in breaths to focus herself for when she would need to pull forth any magic.

Neria paused her steps when a soft growling was playing around in her head. Moments later the sound seemed to move from her head to her ears and the others paused in their movements as well. Alistair had his weapon in front of him and was stepping up to a nearly closed door. The other two were looking around eyes wide and wandering. 

Alistair kicked open the door and two of the smaller genlocks and three hurlocks turned, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Neria side stepped and placed the end of her staff over the shoulder of the rouge to clear the two warriors. A burst of lightning hit the hurlock in the middle and ricochet between the other darkspawn, a few singes burning against their skin. As the lightning faded the others raced forward, blades cutting and slicing flesh. Neria hung back, wrapping auras around the other fights to both ensure they took less damage and to help their attacks strengthen. Inside the enclosed room, she knew that more lightning and even ill placed ice could cause more damage and destruction than help.

The rouge let out a soft moan and slumped to the floor, blood sliding down around his eye. Neria sent a blast of ice around the genlock that had knocked him in the head and darted over to the man on the ground. She popped open a lyrium potion and after downing it placed her hand against his scalp and let her magic first reduce a small bit of swelling and then stitch the bone and skin back together. The rouge rose just in time to place his dagger in the stomach of the slowly defrosting darkspawn next to them.

Another few minutes passed and Alistair and the other warrior’s swords were starting to droop. Neither were finding their marks as accurately or as deeply as when they started. Neria turned her staff in their direction and gave them a quick burst of energy to fight down the remaining darkspawn safely.

Neria rose and being the closest to the door, stepped through it first. The sounds and feeling of growling had faded away. She stood to the side as the others followed out, a brief look of confusion crossing her eyes when Alistair walked through the door. His head shook slightly as he turned his gaze slightly upwards.

He took her arm and leaned close to her ear. “There’s no more here but there are still some in this tower. We need to be careful.”

The two wardens moved quickly to where the other two were standing. Alistair sighed softly as he looked at the other two men. “It’s clear here. Let’s keep moving up. The faster we are able to get that signal lit the better things would be.”

Neria laughed softly hearing a little bit of excitement in the other warden’s words. “And you were worried that you wouldn’t get to fight. Duncan will be all aghast that his attempts to keep you from fighting put you in the midst of one.”

The group continued through the floor until they were able to reach the next set of stairs leading upwards. The door opened up to a long hallway with two rooms that cut off a view to the rest of the hallway. Alistair titled his head towards one of the rooms and dropped his voice to the group. “There’s two in there. More though throughout this level.”

The rouge held up a hand looking at the group. “Follow me then. Sounds like we can get at least a small surprise for a change.” When the others nodded, he slinked into the shadows and approached the door. Once it popped open, the others waited a few mores seconds and then moved to and through the door themselves to see the rouge place his sword and dagger each in the side of a darkspawn facing away. As it fell with a grunt the other turned and started to advance on the rouge. Neria sent a blast of ice to encase the creature and Alistair and the other warrior darted forward to slice the frozen spawn to pieces.

The other warrior stepped over the broken and frozen body and lightly tapped his sword against the wall. “Looks like there is another door here. Maybe that will help us get around to the top floor. The signal fire should be there.”

Since he was the closet to the door, the warrior opened it and the group slowly trudged their way out and around to the back hallway of the floor. As they started towards where the first hallway intersected the back hallway they noticed a small group of darkspawn across the way and nearby ballista. 

As the rouge and warrior made their way to load the ballista one of the darkspawn turned and the two started to convulse as if the two were being pinpricked over their body. Neria placed a minor freeze over the emissary and darted to the two men. There was no external damage that she was able to see but she still placed a minor healing spell over the two of them to allow them to get back to their feet. Alistair had raced forward, getting stopped suddenly as a second emissary leveled their staff at him. 

The other two managed to get a ballista bolt fired at the first emissary and a group of three hurlocks started to run towards the spot where Alistair was standing. Neria sent lightning into the horde and kept it flowing between the three until Alistair stumbled backwards. A second ballista bolt went past them and the second emissary dropped as well. Neria let the bolts between the darkspawn stop as Alistair pulled out and drank a health potion. One of the darkspawn fell when the lightning stopped, not moving and the other two were dispatched quickly between Alistair and the other warrior.

The group made their way up the last set of stairs and opened the door, eyes darting around for the signal fire. As they spotted the pile of straw that would be visible through the nearby window and started to approach it, a loud growl stopped the group to a nearly 9 foot tall ogre. Behind him came two genlocks who darted first towards the group. As the two warriors started to take on the genlocks Neria attempted first to place ice and then send lightning towards the ogre lumbering towards the group. It continued towards them, barely halting any moments as her spells reached it. 

The rouge darted forward slicing towards the ogre’s legs with his dagger and sword. As the two warriors turned, finished with the genlocks they had been fighting, the ogre swung down sending the rouge against the wall. A swarm of bugs flew out of Neria’s staff around the ogre’s face both to possible harm it but primarily to distract it from the two warriors hacking and smashing at its body. Neria raced over to where the rouge was, placing her hands against his body. All she needed was to feel a small semblance of any life within him and with the help of the spirits she could bring him back. Nothing was stirring from beneath her hands and she placed her hands over the man’s face sliding his eyes closed. 

The ogre fell between the actions of the two warriors and Alistair grabbed a nearby torch. Neria walked over to the other warrior and muttered an apology about his lost comrade while the signal fire lit. Alistair called out for the two of them to meet him by the stairs to head down and join in the fray below. Neria was able to move quicker over towards the stairs Alistair was by and as he reached out to open the door the growling feeling returned to her head and then ears. Neria spun quickly and saw the other warrior fall, a blade embedded in his face. As the group of darkspawn that was now advancing came forth a loud roar and a heavy heat were the last sensations Neria acknowledged before the world went dark.


	8. Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for getting me to triple digits in hits. It feels awesome being a new writer to a well established fandom.
> 
> As you noticed I went from a ? mark end to planned 25 chapters and now I've added another. Apparently I write more than I intend.

_A sword swinging at her head. Spinning, ducking, reaching blindly and barely grasping her staff. Shouts of pain and then a sudden scream that breaks off suddenly. The view around turning red and a metallic taste hitting her lips. Heat… fear… backing quickly from flames as bodies with skin pulled taunt over fall while burning. A great roar, turning and_

Neria’s eyes opened and she rolled onto her side, a hand touching the side of her head as if searching for a scar, a scab. All of a sudden, she realized she was in a bed and she sat up, sheets falling across her lap and Neria started to look frantically around, trying to place where she was.

“Ah, you’ve awoken.” A lilting voice drew Neria’s attention to the foot of her bed where a familiar raven woman was standing gazing down on the other mage below her.

“Where am I?” With a sudden burst, Neria burst out of the bed, unaware of the lack of clothing adorning her body. “The signal!”

The other woman’s eyes darted to the floor momentarily before meeting Neria’s again. “You were successful in lighting the signal. The man who was to report once it was… he quit the field. Most of those who were in the midst of the fighting perished. The other warden, he is not taking it well.”

Neria paused in her frantic move around the room. “Dead? That’s, he can’t be in a good place. But wait, how are we here? I know there were darkspawn after the signal.” She turned quickly and started to move towards the door.

“That would be my mother. She turned into a great bird and plucked the two of you from the tower.” Morrigan eyes hold some unrecognizable glint when Neria turns to stare at her. “I take it you do not believe. You may ask my mother yourself but I tell you that her response will not be different.” The other mage opens a trunk against the bed and pulls out a bundle of cloth. “While these wilds have few people, most I am sure would rather not wander through them in their underthings.”

Neria’s hand slipped from the handle of the door and she took the bundle from the other woman. “Thank you. At least being robes they are easy to place on.” She slipped the robe over her head and opened the door when Morrigan walked towards a small stove and added a piece of wood to the door below.

Neria slipped out, blinking lightly as the bright light glinted off the nearby pool of water. Alistair was standing near the edge of it, kicking small rocks with his head tilted down. Neria took the few steps to stand next to him and placed and a hand gently on his shoulder. “Morrigan told me what happened.”

Alistair glanced over his shoulder to catch Neria’s eyes. He sighed softly and took a deep breath in, clearly in an attempt to collect and regain himself. “So many died. Duncan, the other wardens, Cailan. Loghain abandoned them. He let them die!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t really know any of you well. But from what I saw you looked like a family.” Neria moved her hand and moved close to a nearby tree to lean against as she faced him. “So what do we do now? The blight.”

“I don’t know. Duncan’s always been better about this. And now with Loghain killing so many of the wardens…” Alistair sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly.

A sharp release of air had the two wardens turning towards the older mage who had approached them. “Here we are in the midst of a blight and the two remaining wardens are giving up? Isn’t this a Blight, one of the things you are good at.”

Alistair turned towards the older woman as Neria’s eyes glanced over her way. “Yes, but I’m now the senior warden after only 6 months. We need an army now without… Eamon. He wasn’t there. His army, it’s still strong and could stand for us.”

Neria’s eyes flickered to Alistair and then widened. “Duncan gave you what we got from Flemeth. What were those?”

“Right, the treaties. I don’t remember what Blight it was when they were written but since then every Blight these compel the mages, Dalish elves, and dwarves to assist in defeating it. Flemeth returned them to me when I woke.”

Flemeth gave a dry laugh and smiled at the two wardens. “Elves, mages, dwarves, this Eamon and his men. Sounds like an army that could fight the Blight to me.”

Alistair nodded and looked at Neria. “Now that you’re up and moving around again we could get everything together. I know the wardens from Orlais were still making their way down here in case we end up needing them but we don’t have time to wait until they are here to get this started.”

Neria caught sight of the raven haired mage approaching the group before her fellow warden and caught the small smile that approached her lips at the end of the comment. “The stew is nearly ready mother. Will we be having two guests for dinner or none?”

The older woman turned and stepped to the side so all four could see and speak. “The grey wardens are leaving.” Flemeth smirked slightly as her daughter’s eyes sparkled with a smile. “And you, my dear, will be going with them.” 

Two voices started to raise in argument and Neria pushed herself away from the tree. “I think it is a wonderful idea. Having another with us would be a good thing.”

Alistair’s eyes widened as he turned to his fellow mage. His jaw worked open and shut a few times as he worked on collecting his thoughts. “But she’s an apostate! What could she do other than risk us getting templars?”

Morrigan sighed as her eyes narrowed. “I know how to navigate the lands in and around the wilds. As you mention by addressing me as an apostate I am a powerful mage. One whom has never been caught so your fears of having an apostate around are of little importance.”

Neria smiled at the other woman’s words and noticed Alistair still looking aghast at taking the woman. “Plus, it sounds like you can cook. I know I can’t do a very decent job with that.”

Morrigan’s narrowed eyes turned towards the other mage but relaxed when she saw the smile on her face. “Yes. I can cook.”

Flemeth raised a hand slightly to bring attention back to herself. “I hope you understand the importance of what I am sending with you, wardens.”

Neria nodded slightly and gave the older woman a soft smile. “I won’t let any harm come to her. She will be safe with us.” As the older woman turned to walk back into her hut Neria cleared her throat. “But if there is stew made, would it be a bother if we were to eat before leaving.”

The older mage nodded and lead the group back towards the hut. A few moments later she brought out the pot and a stack of bowls. The group ate quietly and when Morrigan was finished she looked at the others. “The nearest town to here would be Lothering. I have traveled there on occasions before. It shall be a good place to first go and determine what we need and where we should go. Mother try not to burn the hut down while I am away.”

Flemeth did not look up until the wardens had finished their meals. “It is more likely you would return to find these wilds, my hut included, covered by the blight.”

Neria noticed a brief flash of sorrow cross Morrigan’s face as she quickly turned away from her mother. Neria motioned with her head for Alistair and her to follow the other woman out of the wilds. As they made their way out of the wilds to the road Morrigan indicated would lead to Lothering Alistair stopped suddenly.

“Morrigan, get back this way. You and Neria should be behind me. There’s a small group of darkspawn nearby.” As he drew his weapon Morrigan quickly moved to a position near Neria and the two grabbed their staves. 

Neria recognized the growling sound in her head that started moments before she saw the first of the darkspawn around the bend in the road. The three creatures turned and started to rush towards the small group. A louder growl came and a marabi crashed into the one in the back of the group, tearing at the creature with its teeth and claws. One of the other darkspawn stopped suddenly in its tracks, body twitching and convulsing. Neria sent a burst of lighting through the creature and it fell unmoving. Alistair pushed the last one down with his shield and plunged his sword through its head. Standing he approached the dog and held out a hand.

The dog raced past Alistair and sat, staring up at Neria with both tongue and tail wagging. Neria knelt down by the dog looking over it closely. “I think this is the dog I got the flower for at Ostagar.” She looked up at the other two as she reached her hand out to the animal.

Morrigan gave a visible shudder looking at the dog. “Do we not have enough animals traveling with us with Alistair? The stench itself would be unbearable.”

Alistair gave a sharp laugh as he approached the two women. “It must have imprinted on you when you helped save it. I guess since it wasn’t in the battle she must have run from the kennels. You can’t just leave her now.”

A soft lick brought Neria’s attention back to the marabi. “I don’t know anything about taking care of a dog. You’ll need to help me make sure I’m treating her well.” 

A disgusted sigh left Morrigan’s mouth and she started walking along the path again. “The bridge up ahead will bring us into Lothering. We should be on our way. I would prefer not having that beast near me.”

After the group of darkspawn the walk to the bridge was a fairly simple one. Morrigan released a curious noise and drew the attention of the two the wardens. “There’s a small group of armed men ahead. We should be cautious.”

Alistair stepped in front of the two women and led the rest of the way towards the larger group of men. The one closet to them smiled at the group as they approached and motioned for the rest of the men with him to step closer. “Well hello. I take it you all are heading into Lothering. Toll to enter is 10 gold. A piece that is.”

Neria quirked an eyebrow up to the man’s words. “A toll? And what, Maker blessed, does this toll go towards?”

With hands sweeping behind him the man smiled. “Bridge repairs.”

Neria gave the other woman a sharp look as a laugh rang out behind her. “You’ll have to pardon my companion. It seems like you have been so very successful with these repairs. Especially considering how many must have headed north already.” Her eyes glanced over the broken pieces both that had fallen from the sides of the bridge and through the walk way.

A stockier man leaned over to the one who was leading the group. “Boss, they don’t look like the others. They are armed and everything.”

The first man shoved his shoulder into the other, pushing him away. “Yes, but everyone pays. That’s why it is a toll and not say a refuge tax.”

The stockier man laughed slightly and turned his gaze to the small group. “Oh yeah, that’s right. If you want to cross, you have to pay. No matter who you are.”

Alistair shook his head slightly as he looked at the group. “And if we were to say no.”

The two men who have spoken shared a glance between each other and the first one stood up straighter. “Then we get to take the coin from your body once you are dead.”

Morrigan smirked as she pulled her staff in front of her. “You are welcome to try you mean.” The stockier man fell to his knees as his body grew weaker under the spell she placed on him.

Despite the bandits being of greater numbers it was quickly clear none of them had even been in any formal training like Alistair had nor had they dealt with mages, circle trained or apostates, either with or against. It was not long until only the first man who had addressed them was still alive but barely.

Morrigan pushed the groaning man slightly with her foot. “So what do we do with him?”

Alistair looked down at the man and shook his head. “We should take him to the Arl and the guards here. They can arrest him and charge him for his crimes.”

The man on the ground laughed slightly, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. “There is no Arl. Only templars and whatever is left of the army that passed through.”

As Alistair grabbed the man’s arm to drag him to his feet, a blade caught his hand. “I’d rather die than be put in jail!”

A burst of ice came out and the man fell to the ground the pieces breaking apart. The other two looked at Neria, one with a look of shook and one with a look of praise. “Then you die.” She stepped around them men and popped open a box, taking out a few coin. “I guess most of the gold they collected probably went to the alcohol in here. There’s only 4 pieces. We should let the templars know. Maybe there’s a reward for removing this threat.”

The other two followed the path Neria had taken, careful to avoid the bodies and blood as much as possible. The dog ran up to catch Neria, a trail of bloody footprints marking its path. Alistair was the first to speak as they cleared the bodies. “If we are heading to the Chantry we should probably look at the Chanter’s board for work as well.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes and turned away from the man. “Of course, let us send two mages into the building that is run by those that would see us imprisoned. That is a most magnificent idea.”

Neria smiled lightly at the other woman’s words. “I had a friend in Kinloch I bet you would have loved to meet. He praises the templars nearly as much as you do.” She sighed slightly as the group walked past the first collection of villagers. “I hate to say it, after everything that happened to me right before I joined, but he’s right about the Chanter’s board. The little gold we got from those bandits isn’t going to last long and we will need supplies and food.”

Despite the look on Morrigan’s face the group approached the small Chantry in the town. Alistair took down two requests from the board to take care of a group of wolves and bears that were making it difficult for those who were trying to leave the town to do so safely. Once the reward for the activities was determined the group entered the building.

Most inside were either praying around candles or huddled together with what was left of their families. Towards the front of the room a heavily armored templar was speaking with a few others. A red haired woman in chantry robes was standing near a slightly younger raven haired girl, talking in hushed tones as the raven girl lit a candle.

Neria pushed Alistair slightly in front of the two women. “The templar will respond to you better than either of us.”

Alistair slightly nodded as he walked towards the man. “Excuse me, are you the one in charge here?”

The templar turned to the voice with a smile. “I am. My name is Ser Bryant. You have chosen a bad time to visit Lothering, there’s been reports of darkspawn heading this way, many are preparing to leave.”

Alistair nodded slightly to the man’s words. “We know. We were at Ostagar and saw a group as we headed to the bridge. Speaking of that, you shouldn’t have to worry about the bandits there anymore.”

A brief look of confusion crossed the templar’s face but the look then relaxed. “Ah, so they went after you all as well. And if you had been at Ostagar that would have been a mistake on their part. It’s not much but believe we should be able to offer this to you.” He placed a small bag into Alistair’s hand, holding 10 gold pieces.

Alistair slipped the small bag into a pouch and took a quick glance around. “Thank you. Is there any information you can give or any other assistance?” He motioned between himself and Neria. “She and I are the last of the Grey-“

Ser Bryant raised a hand stopping Alistair’s words. “You should not mention that too openly. Loghain has stated the wardens are traitors who killed the king. Be careful, most here may not believe his words but others probably will.”

Alistair nodded at his words and group walked back to the door of the Chantry. As they opened it, the raven-haired girl they had spotted earlier approached them. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. Were you saying you are wardens? My brother, he was saved by wardens.”

Neria nodded, placing a hand on the girl’s arm. “We are. Your brother was at Ostagar?”

The girl reached down and brushed her hand over the marabi’s head. “Are you hungry? My mother probably has food nearly ready, I’m sure she would be willing to share with you all. Plus, I’m sure Baldur would enjoy having another marabi to play with. I’m Bethany.”

Nerai and Alistair glanced at each other as Morrigan pushed her way past the group to get out from the shadow of the Chantry. Neria shrugged lightly and nodded her head. “I think we could join you for dinner. Thank you for the offer.”

The two wardens and Morrigan followed the other girl as the marabi ran next to Neria’s legs. She bolted forward as they approached where another dog was sitting and the two started to roll and play on the ground. “At least she’s able to adjust to others easily, I guess being in a kennel helped with that.”

Another girl, who appeared a little older was standing outside when the two dogs started to play and pulled Bethany into a hug, tousling her hair. “Bringing home strays Bethy?”

Bethany smiled and shrugged off the other girl’s arm and motioned to Neria and Alistair as Morrigan stepped to lean against a tree. “Enough Marian. They were at Ostagar with Carver. I thought they could probably use a meal before heading out again.”

Marian pushed the door opened and motioned for the group to follow. “Mother, we have three extra for dinner. They came from Ostagar.”

When they entered Neria noticed one of the men from outside the Tower of Ishal sitting in a chair, holding an arm across his chest. “Carver, right? I don’t remember you having that injury when we saw you.”

He shook his head, a sheepish smile crossing his face when he noticed both of the girls glaring at him. “I went down to the battle field after you helped clear out the courtyard. Took a shield to the arm and the pain caused me to black out. Woke up with a body on top of me which is probably why I didn’t end up killed.”

Neria stepped forward and reached towards the man. “Hold still, I can help that. You shouldn’t be trying to leave here with an injury like that.” She quickly healed his arm and noticed the two girls seem to relax once she had.

An older woman brought out a plate of food and placed it between the younger group. “It can’t truly be that bad can it? I was hoping we would not need to leave here. Marian and Bethany are safe here.”

Alistair turned his gaze towards the older woman. “We just saw a small horde on our way here. The darkspawn are headed this way, this isn’t a safe place anymore.”

Neria gave a quick gaze over to the two girls. “Even for apostates.”

The meal went quick and even Morrigan opened up when talking to Bethany and Marian. As the food disappeared the older woman turned towards the group. “You should probably head to Dane’s Refuge. There should be beds there still for you to rest before you head back on the road.”

Neria and Alistair thanked the family for the meal. Prior to leaving Neria turned towards the siblings. “You probably have only a couple of days to get out. Now that your arm is healed I wouldn’t tarry for much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting Morrigan and Lothering was all supposed to be one chapter. Then I hit over 3000 words and realized I needed to find a break point. Next chapter should finish Lothering.


	9. Of Wolves and Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish up in Lothering. Gaining a Chantry archer and qunari prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Another chapter and fairly quickly. The next probably won't come as soon.

The group entered the inn the oldest Hawke had mentioned and glanced around the crowd. Many inside were drinking and there was little of a walkway. Neira had the dog sit by the door until they were able to arrange a room to stay in and the three started to walk through the crowd to where two men were working with the majority of the crowd.

Partway through the room a small group of five men in armor stepped in front of the three with narrowed eyes. The closest to the group gave a quick glance between his group and Neria and Alistair. “Don’t these two look exactly like the two wardens that Loghain is looking for, the ones that everyone in this fleabag town has denied seeing?”

One of the others in his group smiled, teeth bared like a wild animal. “They do. We bring them in, that reward would definitely be a useful one.”

As he pulled his sword out and tried to swing it towards the group an arrow flew across the room and popped his eye out as it slid into the socket. As the body fell Neria quickly grabbed Morrigan’s arm as the other mage started to pull down her staff. “Focus on one person at a time, there’s too many here for anything too major.”

Morrigan’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I don’t use elements, easier to control in a crowd.” With her words, she pointed her staff at one of the fighters approaching the two mages an axe moving to bare down on the two. His motion stopped and fear entered his eyes as they were the only part he was able to move.

Neria took her staff and swiped it against his legs. Once the man fell, she took the small blade tip on her staff and bore it through his throat. She backed away from the body quickly and watched Alistair block a swipe towards his face with his shield before running his sword across the man’s abdomen. Another fell with an arrow through his throat and Neria turned to see the red head in the Chantry robes smile as the last fell with a scream but no marks.

The woman slipped her bow against her side and approached the group. “None of you were hurt I hope from them. I’m sorry I could not have assisted more. My name is Leliana.”

Neria tore a piece of cloth from one of the bodies and wiped the small bit of blood from her staff. “Neria. As I’m sure you heard them mention, Grey Warden. Thank you for what you did.”

“I took a room here when the refugees started to head in. I felt my room in the Chantry would be better served for them. You can all come and stay there for the night. And in the morning, I will join you on what you are needing to do.”

Alistair raised his eyebrows at the woman’s words. “You will? How do you know that?”

Leliana smiled and motioned for the group to follow her. Neria quickly called the marabi over as the group started to walk towards the stairs. “The Maker gave me a vision. He wants me to help you with the blight. So I will.”

Morrigan leaned over to Neria eyes glancing at the Chantry woman. “How hard did you crack your head. I can see you thinking about bringing her along.”

“She can do damage with us from the back. Gives Alistair more cover. And I really don’t want to go down another warden if I don’t have to.”

Leliana stepped to the side to let the others enter and as she followed the group in closed the door behind her. “I know there isn’t much space here, but it will be somewhere that can work for the night. Tomorrow before leaving we can find a few tents to take on the road as well as food.”

Neria sat in one of the chairs near a table and placed her arm on it. “So we know who and where we need to go to get our allies. Now we just need to figure out the best order to do so.”

Alistair nodded, leaning against the wall. “You seem to have a good grasp on the idea. I think you would be able to make the decision as to what to do easily.”

Morrigan let out a harsh laugh at Alistair’s words. “Are you not the senior warden? Should you not be the one leading? Or is there a reason you prefer to have a girl of a warden of not even a month be in charge?”

Alistair turned his gaze towards the woman. “You want to hear that I enjoy to follow. You’re right, I do.” His gaze returned to Neria. “I have faith in you.”

Neria sighed softly and looked at Leliana. “Do you by any chance have a map? I don’t know much of the layout of the land outside of the circle. Speaking of which, I feel like there is where we should head first. I know the area well and while you may know Eamon Alistair, his land may have heard Loghain’s lies more than the circle would have.”

As she was speaking Leliana stood and pulled a map from a trunk. “This is what I have. It’s not the most well marked but if there are any spaces you are not clear on I can likely identify.” She laid it out and leaned over, touching each point as she spoke. “This is our location now, Redcliff, Orzammar. The nearest location that the Dalish seem to move through is this forest, Bercilian. Last I heard the clans there were moving north, I would not put off seeing them.”

Neria ran her hands over her eyes and viewed the map before her. “It will probably take a couple of weeks to get to the circle. From there we should probably head to the Dalish even though Redcliff would be closer just to make sure we get to them. Then I would say Redcliff and Orzammar. Means we don’t have to go underground for a while. At the circle I’d be able to help suggest those that would be the most help that I know. It would be nearly a month since I was there.”

Alistair glanced down at the map, nodding lightly. “This should work. See I knew you would be great at this.” He glanced at the window seeing the sky slowly darken. “If we’re going to try to get the coin for the wolves and bears we should probably sleep, doubt we’d be effective at night against them.”

Alistair found a larger chair and after removing his armor adjusted until he would be able to sleep. Leliana took to the one bed in the room. As Neria lay down on the floor the dog pushed against her head and curled up near Neria. Morrigan shook her head slightly at the others and shifted to a cat, curling on one of the chairs with a soft pillow.

Neria woke when a stream of light came through the window. Rolling she looked at the dog near her. “I probably should give you a name. I think I’ll call you Vesta.” A low huff of air and a wag greeted Neria’s words. “Well Vesta, I guess we should wake the others up, get some gold, get some supplies, and get gone.”

The marabi started to dart to the cat that hadn’t been there prior to sleeping and Neria quickly stepped in front turning the animal. “I think Alistair would wake better to you than that cat.” As Vesta turned, Neria ran a finger lightly down the spine of Morrigan’s cat form. Her yellow eyes opened and a small noise of displeasure came out, causing Neria to laugh. “It was that or dog slobber.”

When Neira stepped back, Morrigan returned to her form. “I would prefer not to have your beast ever wake me.”

Moments later Alistair and Leliana approached the two mages, Vesta following close behind. The Chantry archer grabbed a quiver of arrows and a small bag. “Wolves and bears you were saying?”

The group went down the stairs to the main floor of the inn and as they walked towards the door, Leliana placed a small bag on the counter. “For your trouble yesterday. Don’t linger here long.”

The animals had been seen on the outskirts of the town, and from what the Chantry board had implied, was one of the reasons many hadn’t been able to leave the town yet and escape the blight. As the group approached the outskirts of the village a muttering voice caught Neria’s attention. She turned slightly and caught sight of a larger man with a deep greyish tone to his skin.

The mage approached the cage he was standing in and leaned forward slightly. “What has brought you in there?”

Leliana let out a soft gasp when she caught sight of the man Neria was speaking to. “He killed a family, children included. The Revered Mother stated that the qunari must fill his sentence within that cage.”

Morrigan’s eyes narrowed at the archer’s words. “With darkspawn on the way? It would have been more humane to kill him outright. I would say we should let him out, provide him with the opportunity to protect himself.” Her narrowed eyes turned towards Alistair at a sound of disbelief from the man. “And I would propose we place Alistair in his place.”

Neria looked at the qunari inside the cage. “Are you guilty?”

The man looked down at her, eyes hard. “I am responsible and have placed myself in this cage.”

The mage nodded slightly, a quick glance at the group behind her. “If you were to be free? What would you do at that?”

“I was sent her to answer a question. I would continue to look for that answer.”

Neria smiled at his answer and looked over at Leliana. “There’s no justice in being fed to the darkspawn like he would be here. Would you be able to convince the Mother to release him into the Grey Warden’s custody?”

One of Leliana’s eyebrows raised at the mages request. “I could ask her. It would hold more weight coming from an affirmed like myself than from you. Stay here, I will return.”

The archer took off in the direction of the village as Neria turned back towards the qunari. “Would you assist us in defeating the darkspawn?”

A low grunt left the qunari’s body. “That would be an honorable action for placing myself in here. I could assist you with that.”

Alistair grabbed the mage warden around her wrist and pulled her attention around to him. “Are you sure it’s a wise plan to bring a… a murderer with us?”

Neria looked at the other warden and gave a slight nod. “You have the only blade between us all right now, we need another. If he was to turn on us. We aren’t like a family in a town like this, we would be able to defend ourselves.”

Alistair let out a sigh as he released Neria’s wrist. A few moments later Leliana approached holding a small sword and a pile of leather. “The Revered Mother let me have the key. This blade and armor aren’t of the best quality, left from a few years ago, but I thought it would be better for him than just the clothing that he currently wears.”

Neria nodded and took the key from Leliana’s hand. As she unlocked the cage and stepped back, she set a hard glare on the qunari male. “You owe me a debt now. Once the darkspawn have been defeated you can return to where you desire to go. But your freedom is with the cost to assist us.”

The man nodded and took the pile from the archer. As he pulled the leather wares over the clothes Neria glanced around. “Alistair, can you take Morrigan and the qunari to go after the bear? Leliana, Vesta and I can go after the wolf pack.”

Alistair nodded and turned towards the now armored qunari. “What should we call you? I doubt you’d enjoy us constantly saying the qunari.”

The man gave a shallow nod. “I am Sten.”

The two groups parted, following the information provided for where the wolves and bear had been spotted at. After a fifteen minute walk, Neria noticed Vesta stop and a low growl come from the dog’s throat. The archer and mage stopped at the dog’s growl and began to look around. Moments later Vesta took off towards their left and a group of four wolves came charging from behind a ruin. Vesta slammed into the wolf in the front of the pack and the two canines started to roll along the ground, biting and clawing at each other. Leliana notched an arrow and sent it flying into the leg of one of the other wolves, sending it to the ground. Neria’s magic started to dance between the three bodies of the wolves not fighting with Vesta as the archer continued to let arrows fly. When the last of those three quit moving, Neria let her magic fade and Leliana moved towards the wolves to retrieve the arrows that either missed their mark or were still in well enough condition to reuse. A shallow whine signaled the end to of the fight between the two canines and Vesta limped towards the two women, blood running down one of her legs. 

Neria placed her hands over the gashes in the dog’s body and sighed slightly. “You should be more careful. Death is not commonly a desirable outcome.” Letting her magic flow through the animal the wounds slowly closed until just a tint of blood was a sign of the fight.

The two women each grabbed one of the wolves to drag it to show they had completed the task. Dragging the bodies back to where they had freed Sten and the group had planned to meet they saw Morrigan’s look of disgust at the bundle of fur Alistair was holding. 

“Bloody fur and broken bodies. Must we really bring these through to the Chantry?” The wilds mage curled her lip and the mess before her.

“We won’t make you carry it.” Neria attempted to move the wolf’s body to a place where she could hold it when Sten walked over and picked up the mass. Having free hands, she moved to Leliana and picked up the other side of the wolf she had been dragging. 

It was a slow walk to the Chantry, eyes of the villagers catching sight of the group and then quickly darting back to the ground. They accepted the small pile of 6 golds and they left to obtain supplies. An hour later, the pouch was significantly lighter but they had food, three bedrolls, and two clean sets of clothing to replace the bloodied and torn items Neria and Leliana had been wearing.

The group returned to the outskirts, returning to the bridge that had brought them into Lothering. As they climbed the stairs, a sight of three darkspawn approaching two dwarves caught the groups attention. Alistair, Sten, and Vesta ran towards the creatures as Leliana let an arrow fly. Morrigan at first leaned against her staff until Neria narrowed her eyes at the other mage and with a sigh, she sent a spell over and one of the darkspawn started to miss the three in the fray with each hit. Neria moved closer and brought force an aura to surround the two warriors and dog to allow their attacks to have more power behind them. As the third creature fell, Neria approached the two dwarfs.

“Why thank you mi’lady!” The older dwarf gave the warden a smile. “I was afraid we were at a loss. Merchants against darkspawn. Never a good plan.”

Neria couldn’t hold back the small smile that crossed her lips at the dwarf’s words. “A very valid point. Are the two of you going to be safe? Or would you prefer to travel with us, even if only part way?”

The dwarf looked past the warden to the weapons and armor along the group. “I appreciate the offer but I believe your journey would likely be more than my boy and I could handle. I wish you well.”

Neria nodded and turned back to her group, finishing the walk away from the small village behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a little bit fillery. Having a camp to hold a few convos, Lake Calehad, a bird's introduction.


	10. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primarily a camp based chapter. Neria starting to get to know those she is traveling with before reaching the circle. Also, a little bird makes his appearance.

The group had been walking for three hours when a light pink glow started to flow over the sky. The two wardens met each other eyes and nodded slightly. Neria glanced at the rest of the group and realized that only Sten seemed to have energy still within his step. “It looks like there’s a small clearing just ahead. We can get there and set camp for the night. We should be able to make it to Lake Calenhad tomorrow to get into Kinloch.”

Once they entered the camp ground Leliana started to look for sticks and logs to light a fire. As the other three started to lay out the bedrolls, Neria began to walk towards a small cart that had approached the group with two dwarves standing near it. “I thought we were going to be dangerous for you to travel along with us?”

The older of the two dwarves chuckled lightly a soft shake to his head. “I did think that at first but with the darkspawn around, who better to travel with than a warden. I was thinking if you let my boy and I travel with you and trade with those we cross you would be able to get items at a cheaper discount, store your gear in the cart, and for as long as I have them use two of the tents I have. The third belongs to my boy and I.”

Neria closed her eyes briefly and nodded gently when she opened them. “I believe we can make that work. What’s your name?”

“Bodhan Fedrick. The boy’s name is Sandal. As I stated, I’ll give you a discount for our goods for letting us travel with you. My boy, he can enchant, some say even better than a Tranquil at any circle!”

Neria smiled at the man’s enthusiasm and lowered herself to look at the boy. “Well hello Sandal. My name is Neria.”

Bodhan touched the boy’s shoulder and leaned closer to his ear. “Say hello to the nice lady Sandal.”

Sandal raised his eyes to the mage warden and smiled. “Hello.”

Neria returned her gaze towards the older dwarf. “You stated you had a couple of tents we would be able to use as long as you have them?”

“Ah, yes, I do.” Bodhan moved to the back of his cart and pulled out two white bundles and placed them on the ground. “They will easily sleep two humans or elves. You would probably be able to fit three dwarves in one. That qunari you are traveling with would probably be more comfortable being the only one in the tent.”

Neria managed to drag the two tents over as Leliana’s fire started to crackle. “We have a few tents to use along with the bedrolls. We should be able to fit two to each, unless Sten would like to sleep inside one.”

Morrigan’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I have little desire to share a sleeping space. I shall take a bedroll.”

Sten looked at the group, his face flat. “It is warmer here than Par Vollen. I will be comfortable within a bedroll as such.”

Neria nodded and looked over at Leliana. “I guess we can share and let Alistair have a tent to his own for the moment. We should probably figure out watches, it’s probably not the best idea to have Morrigan and I on the same watch.”

Discussion over ability to handle the sleep schedule and skills took enough time for a small bit of meat to be cooked over the fire. Morrigan agreed to have the first watch with Leliana, Sten offered to watch on his own with the dog, and Neria and Alistair were assigned to handle the last bit of a watch.

Neria’s eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed that the group spent most of their time eating not really looking at the others. Brief words would be spoken but all seemed to be somewhat secluded into their own being. As the food began to disappear, Neria decided she needed to work on learning more about her companions to start encouraging them all to talk.

The other warden had gone to sit near Vesta after eating. Although the dog started to perk up as Neria approached, Alistair did not seem aware of her arrival until a gentle hand lay on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but visibly relaxed noticing the other warden. “Sorry Neria, I guess my mind was distracted.”

Neria noticed the slight loss crossing the man’s eyes and sighed gently. “How are you doing? I know that Duncan and you were close. As well as the other wardens.”

The warrior let loose a sad sigh as he looked at the other warden. “They were family. You saw how we were like that night before battle? Imagine having months of that. Joking, drinking. And then Duncan… he recruited me. Got me away from the templars before any lyrium addiction could happen.” Alistair’s words had gotten more laden with sorrow as each one left his mouth, breaking slightly as he spoke of Duncan.

Neria paused for a moment and then lightly wrapped her arms around the male warden. “I know I hadn’t known Duncan long and the others barely so my words are probably hollow, but I believe they would all be proud of you and what you are doing. When this is done, we’ll find a way to honor them all.”

Alistair caught the woman’s eyes and nodded slightly. “I… thank you. I think hearing that helps. It’s, it’s hard being left.”

Neria stepped back, placing her hands lightly around Alistair’s. “Just remember, you’re not alone. We’re in this together.”

Glancing around, Neria noticed Morrigan unrolling a bedroll as far from where the others were being set up. Neria sighed lightly, realizing the other mage was probably going to be one of the hardest to get to warm up to anyone in the group. “Have you spent much time out of the wilds before?”

Morrigan’s eyes widened slightly at the other girl’s approach. “I have ventured out from the wilds on occasion yes. I found many of the habits and traditions inside the towns, unsettling. Animals and those who live in the wilds like Flemeth and I have little need for many of those habits. Like, all the touching. I don’t quite understand the point behind it all.”

Neria quirked an eyebrow up slightly. “Are we talking the hugging or the handshakes?”

A dry chuckle left the other woman’s throat before she could halt it. “Both, actually.”

Morrigan returned to straightening the bed roll and Neria turned to walk away. “I do have a request, if it does not seem to brash.”

Neria turned back and noticed the other woman seemed, for her, somewhat uncomfortable. “What is it?”

Morrigan sighed and glanced around to check no one was in earshot. “As you know, my mother and I are considered apostates by your Chantry. So, it was common for templars to come and try to capture us. On one of the occasions when we led them on their chase, Flemeth placed her grimoire as false bait. She no longer required it. I would believe it would have been taken to the circle we will be going to. Having Flemeth’s secrets would be something I would quite desire. If you were to obtain it, I am sure I could use it to our advantage.”

Neria gave a gentle shrug while nodding. “I’m sure I could arrange that. At the very least the First Enchanter there was fond of me so I may be able to convince him of it. Do you remember much of its appearance?”

Morrigan sighed her eyes narrowed. “It is a book, is it not? All I remember of it is being black with a tree. I… appreciate this. Thank you.”

Neria passed Vesta on her way to the qunari, letting her hand drift over the dog’s head and body. “How are you finding Ferelden Sten? Other than not being a cool at Par Vollen.”

Sten glanced down at the smaller woman. “It has an odd smell. I have yet to determine its origin.”

Neria took a quiet but deep breath before returning her gaze to the taller man. “You are a long way from your home. What exactly brought you here?”

The tall man let out a heavy sigh, seeming bothered with the collection of questions. “The Arishok sent me to answer a question.”

Neria fought the urge to roll her eyes and walk away from the slightly evasive answers. “Have you found your answer then?”

“You were at Ostagar. You should know the answer yourself then.”

Neria nodded slightly. “I was. So you were asked about the blight. I’m surprised you have chosen to travel with us. I would have thought having an answer now, you would have wanted to return home.”

Sten shook his head, eyes hard. “I am unable to go home.”

Neria could feel that she would be unable to get much more from the qunari, and began to head towards her tent and the chantry archer “So, the Maker told you to travel with us?”

The red head smiled softly at the other girl. “I know it sounds like I’m crazy, but I have no other way to explain what I saw other than it coming from the Maker himself.”

Neria sat on the ground outside the ten she was going to share with Leliana. “Tell me about it”

Leliana looked at the other girl and noticed that the look on her face was not on of disbelief but honest curiosity. “It started as a dream. I was in Lothering and everything was dark or dying. I felt as though I was falling into a dark and deep hole. Until a hand pulled me out. I thought nothing of the dream until the day you came to Lothering. There was a rosebush in town that had been dead for months. That day though, a rose had bloomed on it. When I heard you two were wardens, I knew I was to go an help you end the blight.”

Neria nodded slightly to the words. “I know I don’t always have the most faith, it’s hard sometimes as a mage to always have that, but I can never begrudge those that do. If that is what brought you to join us, then I’m pleased to have had it happened.”

The words brought a smile to Leliana’s face and Neris stood to head into the tent. Sleep overtook her body quickly as she lay on the tent bottom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**

_Deep green, nearly black. Lines of darkspawn; ogres, hurlocks, genlocks, and shrieks. The ground below turning brown and decayed. A loud roar and a reddish purple dragon releases a burst of green and black flames._

Neria sat up quickly, nearly disrupting the girl sleeping beside her. As she darted out of the tent, breathing as though she had just fought at the tower again, Vesta bounded away from the qunari, barking in excitement. The noise resulted in the other tent’s flaps opening as Alistair slipped out from within. He caught the look of terror on Neria’s face and walked slowly over to where the others were.

“You just had a nightmare didn’t you?” He sighed gently and sat near the mage. “I hadn’t realized that Duncan never informed you of those. It’s one of the side effects of the joining. We can sense the darkspawn, which leads to horrific dreams at times about them.”

Neria shook lightly and started to run her hands through Vesta’s coat. “There was this dragon. The noise it made…”

“That’s the Archdemon. When we started seeing it in our dreams it’s how we knew for certain this was a blight.” Alistair stood quickly and walked over to Sten. “I think we can probably start our watch now. I doubt either of us will be returning to sleep any time soon.”

The qunari nodded and stood, turning to where he laid out a bed roll. Alistair moved back towards Neria and sat by her again. He scratched Vesta behind the ears and smiled. “So while I may have be raised by Arl Eamon, at times it really felt like the marabis he had really did all my training.”

Neria glanced at the other warden and caught the smile on his face. Taking in a few deep breaths she chuckled softly. “Is that why I can’t tell the difference between your scent and Vesta’s?”

Alistair widened his mouth feigning shock. “I’d never! I’ll have you know I was taught quite well on how to keep myself clean.”

Neria laughed and straightened up away from Vesta’s body. “If the arl raised you, how did you end up nearly a templar?”

Alistair sighed and moved his hands from the dog’s ear. “I was, well I guess still am, a bastard. The type who doesn’t know his father, not the asshole type. My mother was a servant and when she died Eamon stepped up to raise me. People always believed he was my father, though he wasn’t. Unfortunately, one of the ones who believed that was his wife and she ordered me sent away. When I was told, I threw the only thing I had of my mother’s at him. An amulet that broke when it hit the wall. I was 10 when I went to the Chantry.”

Neria eyes softened and a sad smile crossed her lips. “How did you go from being in the Chantry to a warden?”

A sad look crossed Alistair’s face. “Duncan actually. The Chantry gave me an education and started to train me to become a templar. I learned many of the skills but Duncan conscripted me before they could start giving me lyrium. The grand cleric there hated giving up anything to the wardens.”

Neria realized as the two had talked, her fear and shakes had dissipated. Vesta had lay down, placing her head in her owner’s lap, bringing a smile to the warden’s face. “Thank you Alistair. For talking with me. I didn’t realize it would help as it did.”

The rest of the watch went smoothly and as the dawn broke, others awoke. Soon the camp was broken down, supplies going back into Bodhan’s cart as the pony they had was reattached. It took most of the morning and afternoon to reach Lake Calenhad and Neria froze momentarily upon seeing the tower across the way.

“I thought the wardens had taken you from here girl.” Neria turned at the familiar voice, smiling gently as she saw the dock worker.

“I guess I couldn’t stay away too long Kester. We actually need to get over to the tower.” Neria’s smile fell as the older man shook his head.

“The boat isn’t mine anymore. Templars came from the tower and told me they were putting one of theirs in charge. Young boy, name is Carroll. No one has gone across the lake since then though.”

Neria sighed and shook her head. “Well I guess I’ll have to convince him then. It’s warden business we have to do.”

As the group started to make their way towards the dock, Sten suddenly stopped, drawing Neria’s attention towards the taller man. “I’ve been here. Something of importance was left in this place.”

Neria raised an eyebrow slightly to the words and glanced down at where the boat was. “Well if the boat is the one I came across on, it won’t hold us all. If you need to look for something, feel free. We’ll probably need to leave one other with you as well.”

Morrigan’s voice broke through first. “I would prefer not to see the place where mages willfully allow themselves to be imprisoned as cattle. I shall stay back as well.”

Neria, Alistair, Leliana, and Vesta continued on the way down the dock. As the approached the templar there went from looking at his feet brushing the ground to quickly standing at attention. “May I help you?”

Neria stepped back and gave Alistair a gentle push, expecting the templar would respond better to one in armor over a mage. The other warden looked back at her, groaning lightly as she nodded. “We are seeking access to Kinloch Hold.”

The templar let loose a bark of laughter. “None are going there. The Circle is closed.”

“What do you mean closed? That doesn’t matter, we are wardens. We have treaties that compel the circle to assist us in the blight. You must let us over.”

The templar stared at the other man and shook his head. “And I’m the queen of Antiva. None are getting across.”

Neria sighed and quickly stepped around Alistair. “And what would Greagior think if he knew one of his soldiers was not fulfilling his duty by baring access to the wardens?”

Carroll eyes narrowed and he sighed. “Fine. Get on the boat.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*

A greying man entered Loghain’s room, holding a small missive in his hands. “Apparently the rumors are true. Two of the Grey Wardens did survive Ostagar.”

Loghain sighed and placed a hand on his temple. “And what are we doing about this Howe? I can’t allow these wardens to force a civil war with their lies at this time.”

Howe smiled, teeth flashing. “I have already made contact to take care of the problem. I’ve enlisted the Antivan Crows.”

Loghain moved his hand slightly to dismiss the two guards in the room with Howe and him. “Crows? Are we really going to trust this to more from the out-“

His words were cut off as a blade slid lightly against his throat and side. Howe gave a soft nod and the blades moved back, a blonde elf walking in front of the Regent. “We are quite capable, no?”

Loghain ran his hand over where the blade had been against his neck and nodded. “I believe this will work out well.”

The elf turned and walked through the castle to a small alley nearby. A small group mixed of humans and elves looked up at him when he approached. One of the women approached, a smirk along her face. “We’ve received messages from others the wardens were seen traveling towards the mage tower. We should be able to reach there in a little over a day.”

The male elf looked over his group, a coy smirk on his own face. “To leave there is only one route yes? We wait there, before the path forks.”


	11. A Home's Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neria's return to what was home for most of her life is not as she expects.

The ride over to the tower took longer than Neria would have thought. Leaving had felt like a surprise but now to return sent a small shiver down her spine. The last day there, even the templars she thought were sensible were fine with the idea of her dying or being made tranquil by doing what she had been asked by one and fooled by another. A wet nudge to her hand pulled the mage from her thoughts as she glanced down to the dog’s concerned look. There was a gentle rocking motion as the boat slipped forward before settling back against the other dock. Alistair and Leliana stepped out as Neria took a few settling breaths before leaving the boat herself. Vesta placed her body as close to the mage as the group round their way through the courtyard to the door.

Neria knocked on the large outer doors and waited for a few moments. When there was no movement she placed her hand gently against the door and pushed, surprised when it creaked open. The main entrance, normally at this time bustling with mages and templars alike going from one side of the tower to another, was nearly deserted. Only a sparse gathering of templars, stressed and in cases hurt were on point at the time.

Knight-Commander Greagior looked up as the door creaked closed, eyes widening slightly upon Neria’s face. “Well you’re a face I would not have expected to see here again. Not after you were taken by the wardens.”

Neria walked towards the older templar, forcing herself to keep her breathing steady. “It is actually for the wardens that I have returned. We didn’t win at Ostagar. There are treaties, treaties to have mages come with the wardens in order to end the blight.”

Greagior’s face fell slightly at her words. “I do know of this treaty. However, we are not in a position to assist. An uprising happened, demons and abominations are all through the tower. We are waiting for word for Denerim to enact the Rite.”

Neria’s eyes widened and she found herself pulling her staff to a more offensive position. “Annulment? You are insane, most of the mages in there are more than capable of both denying and defeating demons! Our harrowings prove that. There’s bound to be others alive who can help.”

Greagior sighed, placing his head against his hand. “I do not want to fulfil the Rite of Annulment if I need not. But those you see here are the only templars who survived. I cannot send any through to check, not with what has already been lost.”

Neria glanced back at the group that had entered with her. “Send myself and the group I have come with. I know the tower and the mages.”

A subtle nod came from the templar. “Go then. But know that I will only accept that the tower is safe if I hear it from the First Enchanter. Find me Irving and if he says things that been made safe the Rite will not be carried out. Know though, if you go through that door I will not open it again until I hear his voice. You can get some supplies from the quartermaster if you need any.”

Neria returned to the other two and counted out 10 gold pieces to purchase a few lyrium and health potions as well as a few arrows enchanted to light on fire when released for Leliana. The three and dog walked through the door, hearing the slow creak as it swung shut behind.

The hallway was silent, and if not for the random streaks of blood and viscera, it would be believed that all were sleeping in the quarters. After walking past a few doors in the apprentice quarters Neria paused, looking through one. “This was my room before the Harrowing.” She slipped through the door and picked up a small bag and a painted box. “All of us would place trinkets in these, I have to take them.” She walked briefly to a bed a lightly ran her fingers along the sheet, smiling gently before returning to the group.

As they left the open room, a roar came from a few rooms ahead. Neria started to run, holding her staff across her body, trusting that the others were following. As they entered the room, Neria saw Wynne finishing off a rage demon. A quick glance around showed that the room was filled mainly with children. Wynne, one of the enchanter’s Neria only knew by name, and Solona Amell were the only adults in the vicinity. 

Neria ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around the other female mage’s neck. “I was so worried when Greagior said what happened. Where’s Alim? And Anders?” As Neria stepped back from the other girl, she noticed a harsh burn along Solona’s right forearm. As she started to pull forth a bit of healing magic the other girl lightly batted her hand down.

“Don’t.” Solona took her unburned arm and wiped a small collection of tears from her eyes. “Alim didn’t make it here. A rage demon caught sight of me and was about to burn me and he pushed me out of the way. The lips of the flames caught my arm, I need to keep that for what he did.”

Neria lightly ran a finger along her friend’s face before taking Solona’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry Lona. I know you two were important to each other.” When Solona looked back up at the other mage, Neria took a breath. “I guess Anders didn’t make it either then, not if he was in solitary.”

Solona shook her head lightly. “He was let out a week ago. He wasn’t doing well when he got out. Wouldn’t talk to or touch anyone, really unlike him. A day or so ago he ran again, thankfully before anything started or I bet they would have tried to blame him.”

Neria opened her mouth wanting to speak to her friend more when she noticed Alistair and Wynne motioning for her to come over. She moved away from Solona, squeezing her hand gently as she left. “Sorry, I… I needed to speak to her. What’s happened Wynne?”

Wynne nodded gently at Neria’s words casting a quick glance at Solona. “You remember Uldred? There was an argument between some of the senior enchanters. He was leading a part of the mages who wanted to break away and follow Loghain. Irving was clearly against the idea and Uldred brought forth demons to attack. I lead as many of the apprentices in here as I could with Solona and Petra’s assistance.”

The other mage walked towards the group, handing Wynne a waterskin. “She saved our life. And nearl lost her own in the process. More than that rage demon would have gotten in if she hadn’t put up the barrier.”

Neria eye’s widened looking at the barrier indicated with awe. “Would you be able to bring it back up if it was dispelled? We need to get to Irving before a message comes from Denerm.”

Wynne caught Neria’s eyes, a sad look crossing her face when she saw despair in the younger girl’s face. “They’ve sent for the Rite of Annulment then. I was worried it would get to that.”

Neria nodded quickly hoping that the others in the room wouldn’t know what was happening. “Yes, but he will not hold through with it if Irving tells him the tower is safe. We’re going to defeat things and bring Irving out to Greagior.”

“If you are going after Irving, I’m coming with you. You would be better suited with another who knows this tower, and Neria you don’t really know much once we get out of this floor.” Wynne glanced at Petra and Solona after her eyes glanced over the children. “You two will need to bring and hold the barrier when we get through. Or more accurately, Petra will need to bring the barrier while Solona adds elements to it. Do not bring it down until we return with Irving.”

Neria crouched down by Vesta placing her hands behind the dog’s head. “Stay here. If for any reason something comes here before we return, help keep the children safe.”

As Neria, Alistair, and Leliana approached the older mage a low mutter was able to be heard. “I’m actually surprised I held it this long. Are you ready Petra?”

The red-hair mage nodded looking at the group of four. “You need to be careful Wynne. Remember what happened with the demon.”

The blue barrier was released and Wynne stepped through, leading the others behind her. Neria was the last to step through, looking back to give Solona a smile, and a rush of magic tingled her skin as Petra brought the glow of an active barrier back. What was a faint stain before the barrier became more prevalent, body parts torn and broken mixed in with the blood. A few whole bodies were also present, many of them still undistinguishable from burns and claw marks coming from the demons and abominations that Greagior had warned about.

Not long from the barrier two shades were moving through the halls, stopping at various points around the destruction to feast. The ground started to rumble beneath their feet and Alistair had to quickly stop in his charge to keep himself from crashing to the ground. While the shades paused, they remained standing and Leliana sent an arrow in the direction of the two as a bolt of lightning left from Neria’s staff. As the quaking halted, Wynne placed a charm on Alistair’s blade coating it in a layer of frost. The two creatures fell easily to a mix of lightning, flames, and frost while Wynne ensured the other three were boosted to stay more active and able than the shades.

Neria darted in front and lead the group into the library. Another smile crossed her lips walking past the first, disappearing when her eyes caught sight of the first body inside. A hand was grasping against a summoning fount, blood dripping from where it had nearly been severed. As she reached towards the door to head upstairs the room heated as an abomination moved from behind a table and brought forth a rage demon.

Both Wynne and Neria sent a blast of cold against the rage demon calling out for the other two to focus on the abomination. Two small blasts of heat passed by Neria’s ears. One on the right side as an arrow went past her shoulder and one on the left as she had to dive out from a blast of flames from the rage demon melting her burst of cold before Wynne’s started to envelope it.

The abomination fell as Leliana’s arrow pierced its leg and the fire melted the skin deeper through the flesh. A second arrow pinned an arm to the ground before Alistair could reach the creature. His first swing caught the creature in its side, a stream of blood flying out when the crash of the shield dislodged the sword. The second swing slit the creature’s neck as its head tilted towards the back.

Wynne and Neria took turns wrapping the rage demon in layers of ice. As one layer started to have a hole melt through the other mage would start their layer at that hole. Slowly the flames around the demon faded out as its body changed from the bright red of lava to a near black.

Once they moved up the stairs a soft clattering stopped the group. Wynne’s eyes widened as she turned, a blank stare and sunburst looking back. “Owain? I didn’t know anyone was still alive up here. You should have come with the rest of us as we were moved downstairs and behind the barrier.”

The tranquil man looked first at Wynne and then at the rest behind her. “I was not of interest to that which was in the halls. After Niall came for the Litany of Adralla I returned to placing the storeroom in order.”

Neria placed a hand on Wynne’s shoulder to draw her attention back. “What is the Litany Owain is talking about? I don’t remember ever hearing about it.”

Wynne shook her head lightly. “It protects from falling under a blood mage’s thrall. I knew Uldred had wanted us to join Loghain but I would never have through he would go that far.” She turned her attention back towards Owain. “If you go downstairs I’m sure Petra would drop the barrier for you to pass through. You would be safe there.”

Owain glanced towards the older mage at her words. “I should stay. My responsibility is to the storeroom.”

Neria had to half drag Wynne away from the tranquil worker. “He should be safe here Wynne, you know that. Demons don’t go after tranquil.”

As the four moved away from the storeroom a shade moved between the mages and the other two. It swung out knocking Leliana back as its arm caught her in the face. A strike of lightning left Neria’s staff and Wynne froze the bottom of the shade’s body to the ground. As Neria sprinted around to Leliana laying dazed on the ground, Alistair drove his sword through the creature’s flesh. Neria healed the girl beneath her and assisted the archer to her feet as Leliana’s eyes refocused.

As the four stepped around the body, voices caught Neria’s attention. She held up a hand looking back at Wynne, who shook her head lightly. “You feel that? The tinge of blood mixed into their spells. They have been fighting on Uldred’s side then.”

As they walked passed the door, a blast of energy caught Alistair and tossed him back against the wall. Wynne darted, placing a barrier up as she brought healing magic against Alistair’s chest. Two arrows left Leliana’s bow lapping flames up the robes of two of the three mages. As the two looked down and started to focus their energy to ending the flames Neria bounced lightning between the two. The two mages started to dance and jitter between the bolts. Alistair stood when Wynne was finished and ran towards the third, slamming his shield against her face. A crack signaled her nose breaking and as blood started to flow down her face he hit her with a smite before she could return to using blood to power her spells. Neria healed the nose enough to stop the bleeding but not the pain and break and Alistair raised his sword to bury it within her chest.

The blonde woman threw her hands over the neck and face, a brief shriek exiting her throat. “Stop! Please!”

Wynne’s eyes narrowed at the woman’s words. “And how many did you take down who called out those same words?”

The woman pulled herself to a sitting position and moved as far back from the group as the small room would allow. “I was wrong, I know that. But Uldred, he told us we could be free from here.”

Neria scoffed at the woman’s words. “Is it really freedom if you have to kill everyone to gain it? There were children and people who had to have been your and my friends. You’re following a madman and killing more than you have freed.” Neria encased the woman in ice and nodded at Alistair who slammed his shield against the woman shattering her to pieces.

Wynne gave the younger mage a look fluctuating from disapproval to understanding. With a small sigh, she stepped to the side to allow Neria and the other younger travelers to move back into the hallway. As Neria passed, Wynne reached out with a hand causing the mage to pause momentarily. “Are you alright with what you choose?”

Neria glanced back at the body of the blood mage and closed her eyes slightly. “You know how many children lived here, and how few of that number are now behind that barrier. To allow that, to choose to be a part of that. Letting her go, I…. I couldn’t Wynne.”

Wynne nodded slightly, releasing the other’s arm from her grasp. Neither Leliana nor Alistair questioned either mage when the two exited the room allowing Wynne to step back into the front. “From what Owain said, we should try to find Niall.”

The rest of the walk through the hall was simple outside of navigating the bodies littering the floor. Neria stopped outside a door and while the rest started up the stairs they noticed the other warden hanging back. “We’re looking for Irving right? I know he won’t be in his office, but maybe something there will help us figure out where he might be.”

Before any of the others could speak, Neria wrapped her hand around the knob and smirked lightly as it opened. She slipped in hearing a range of noises from the three behind her and brought forth a small amount of lightning to dance between her fingers and provide a bit of light. With her other hand, she started to shift papers and look through boxes and chests. A look of disappointment crossed Neria’s face as she opened the last trunk, brightening momentarily as she spotted a book. 

As she walked through the door, slipping the book inside a bag, a shake of her head met her companions. “Nothing to explain where Irving might be, but I did find something Morrigan had mentioned at least.”

The floor above contained more noise than either level below. As they moved through the halls the noise became louder and more defined. A mix of mutters and chanting directed the group to a closed door. Neria rose up slightly on her feet to move closer to Wynne’s ear. “Are any of those voices Uldred’s?”

Wynne shook her head to the girl’s words. “No, but they could know where either Uldred or Irving is. AT the very least if they are hiding in here, we may want to direct them down to where the others are.”

Neria nodded and pushed the door open, eyes widening at the sight of four templars kneeling in a circle. At the door’s creak the four men looked up in tandem, their eyes glazed and unfocused. They rose, drawing swords and rushing towards the group. The two mages moved quickly to the side as Alistair and Leliana took hold of their weapons. Past the group of templars, Neria noticed a young male mage walk from behind a desk, blood coating his skin from his wrists to his hands. As the man reached the center of the room where the templars had first been, he placed his hands against the floor and a desire demon rose up through the slowly building stain.

Neria laid down a coat of grease, causing the templars to slip some losing their grips on their sword as they worked on keeping their balance. Leliana ducked back a couple of steps, grabbing one of her unenchanted arrows and placing it through the neck of the nearest man. Alistair caught the blade of the other standing templar on his shield, staggering back a few steps and hitting the ground as the other man’s shield made contact to his side. Wynne wrapped ice around the lower half of the demon starting to glide towards the group as Neria started to send bolts against the blood mage. After the third bolt a blast of red energy wrapped around Neria and she fell to her knees, feeling blood starting to flow from her nose and eyes. A fourth bolt hit the other mage and Neria quickly crawled backwards bringing her hand to her face to close the broken capillaries her blood had slipped from.

As the templar still with a blade turned it towards Alistair’s throat stone encompassed him and Alistair slipped from underneath, a small line of blood popping from where the tip of the man’s blade pressed against. As he stood, Alistair rushed his shield against the near statue, causing it to collapse onto one of the two attempting to rise to their feet from the grease.

Two twangs and bursts of heat flew past as Leliana landed a flamed arrow in the shoulder and gut of the demon who had slowly started to become free from the ice around its feet. Neria attempted to bring ice around the other templar, eyes widening as only bits of frost coated her fingers. Her hand slipped down to her pouch and she grasped a bottle of lyrium draining it as Wynne added a rumbling beneath the last templar who was nearly to his feet. A high shrill noise caught their attention as another arrow punched through the mouth of the desire demon and the body collapsed to the floor.

A large burst of sparks flew from Neria as she leaned against the wall, flowing through the final templar. She turned her mana back to her body as she slowly started to heal other tears through her veins and arteries she hadn’t noticed at first when she halted the bleeding. As Wynne closed the line along Alistair’s throat, Leliana slipped a pouch from each of the non-statue templars, attaching them to her belt.

The Chantry archer looked up to looks of shock from the other three. “We are out of supplies, I do not know when we will be able to find more work. This will keep us fed and armed.”

Neria shrugged and started towards the door to the stairs upwards. “That won’t matter much for us either if we aren’t able to find Irving. I doubt Greagoir would let us through and I never attempted to leave the circle until Duncan walked me out the front door.”

The floor below the harrowing chamber had molded growths along the floor and walls. Many doors were held in place through the growths as the group slowly navigated through the maze. Wynne suddenly paused and turned towards an open space catching sight of a mage sprawled on the floor. “Niall!”

The oldest mage darted through the door followed by Alistair and Leliana. Neria ran behind the three to see each collapse to the ground below. Before her sight turned black, Neria’s eyes widened at the large sloth creature before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fade is coming next. I'm going to alter the story for that because I really don't care to maze the way to the nightmares... but they may become slightly larger nightmares to make up for that.


	12. Fade's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares in the fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally planned this story and chapter, the fade was going to be quick. Free the nightmares and do the harrowing chamber to stop Uldred all in one go. No mazes, no why the hell is this taking so long feeling.
> 
> Then I realized that I wanted nightmares that were more than what the game had us deal with. And so what was originally planned to be half of a chapter became an 8 page chapter of it's own.

A quick swell of pain radiated down Neria’s back, causing her to roll onto her stomach. Her eyelids fluttered for a few moments before focusing on the ground before her. _I’m outside? When did that happen? This makes no sense._ Pushing herself first to her knees and then straightening onto her feet, Neria looked around trying to see how she had left the tower. AS her eyes glanced upwards a floating black spire caught her attention and a low growl left her throat.

“Maker fucking demons and the fade!” Neria stormed towards a small pile and sniled as her foot caused it to tumble to the ground. “At least this time I fell into the fade while armed, that should make things a little easier.” She turned and began walking down the path before her, using her staff as a walking stick so it would be easier to access in a fight.

Ahead two figures in armor were half dragging, half carrying a third figure between them. Neria felt her pace quicken as she moved towards the three only returning to the steady walk she had earlier as the figures stopped before her. One of the armored individuals kicked the legs of the one between, spinning the person as they stumbled to the ground. The two in armor turned, templar swords across their chests as the one between lifted his head.

“Jowan?” Neria shook her head slightly. “This doesn’t make sense, you escaped.”

Jowan’s eyes flashed with anger at the mage’s words. “Lily and I would have if you hadn’t gone to Irving. But apparently you couldn’t even protect your friends.” One of the templars pulled Jowan’s head back with a tug to his hair and the second placed the rod of lyrium Neria hadn’t noticed against his forehead. 

Fear and pain slipped out of Jowan’s eyes as his head was released, his skin reddening and blistering from the heat of the brand. The templars turned their heads to Neria, advancing with each step back she took, until a hand pulled her into darkness.

Neria’s eyes widened as she met Duncan’s glance with her own. “Duncan? I thought you were…”

Before her words could be continued the older man gave her a smile. “I see Irving had mentioned me to you. You’ve been released to be join the Grey Wardens. Come, we are nearly finished with our battle.”

Neria’s eyes only closed momentarily with a shake of her head, but when they opened again a new sight was before her. Bodies were torn to pieces across a ground sprinkled with blood and weapons. Just ahead a man was crawling along the ground, blood pouring out behind him, in her direction. As the figure got closer, Neria recognized Duncan’s form and raced towards him.

“The wardens are dead. They will come for you next if you do not protect yourself.” A larger hand grabbed Duncan by the ankles and dragged the man into the arms of an ogre. He was lifted up and soon a torso fell to the ground, limbs tossed to the side.

Neria raised her hand to her check feeling liquid against it. Her eyes widened as the tips of her fingers pulled back, stained red. Ahead the ogre slowly seemed to shift out of sight as the two armored templars approached her from its shadow.

Neria’s steps took her back away from the forms until reaching a mass behind her. Jowan’s familiar voice reached her ears. “They can bring steadiness.” Neria turned and watched as the brand continued to grow along Jowan’s forehead, skin melting and sloughing to the side as deed red started to spread.

Neria’s eyes hardened as she pulled her staff to a more defensive position. A reddish glint took over Jowan’s eyes as he moved closer to her. “Do you not want peace, they bring that to mages.”

Neria’s eyes widened as she spun, forming a case of ice along Jowan’s legs. The two templars flickered into a green wisp and two quick bolts of lightning dissipated them. As she turned back, the shape of her former friend shifted and grew, a lava looking rage demon taking place.

Neria first placed a barrier of ice between her and the demon as she took a few steps backwards. Keeping her sight on the demon through the ice she sent a blast of energy over the wall as sparks hit and danced around the demon’s body. A frosting of ice then wrapped around the body, hardening some of the more lava like spots before melting away. As the ice barrier started to melt away, Neria’s quick steps backwards tangled her feet as she fell to the ground. One final bolt left her staff and the demon staggered and dropped to the ground, forcing Neria to roll to the side to avoid being trapped beneath it.

Neria slowly rose to her feet, trembling as she started back down the path around the demon. Once it was out of her view, she paused taking in a few settling breaths. Another form was ahead on the path and Neria prepared herself, expecting another battle.

The man before her turned as Neria approached, and sighed gently. “I felt as sloth pulled more into here with me. I didn’t expect to see any though. You must be incredibly strong to have made it to here.”

Neria cocked an eyebrow and glared at the man. “I’ve dealt with pride demons in here before, praising my strength is a reused concept.”

The man took a few steps backwards, raising his hands in defense. “Not a demon. I was on my way to the Harrowing Chamber to assist Irving when sloth stopped me. My name is Niall.”

Neria’s face relaxed but she remained on guard not fully trusting the other she had encountered. “Then you still have what you got from Owain, you never made it to Irving.”

Niall nodded, not moving closer to the younger mage. “Yes, I still had the Litany of Adralla when I encountered sloth. It needs to make it up to Irving in order for anyone to survive.”

Neria sighed, relaxation finally reaching the rest of her body. “You said you felt others pulled in here. Would that mean that the ones I was traveling with could be trapped in the fade?”

Niall nodded lightly to the girl’s questions. “If they encountered sloth? Then it is likely. Sloth is also somewhere in here. You will need to defeat it in order to escape. I wish you luck in here.”

Neria flashed a quick smile across her lips hoping to appear braver than she felt. This was unlike being pulled into the fade for her harrowing and Neria was unsure of what to expect. Soon a turn along the path removed Niall from her sight when she glanced behind. Continuing along the path Neria felt her mind drift aside from time to time as the monotony of the fade drug on.

Neria felt herself become on guard as she noticed a collection of people ahead of her. Each step made the forms become more identifiable and a soft breath left her mouth as she spotted Alistair amidst the forms. She knew she hadn’t become close enough to him for the fade to have a demon or spirt take his appearance. Which meant that while she would need to free him from wherever he was at least it was obvious that her companions were somewhere in here as well.

As she took a few steps closer, Alistair looked upwards a smile spreading across his face as he spotted the other warden. He jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around the girl, eyes ecstatic. “Neria! You need to meet someone. This is my sister Goldanna. And her children.”

Neria looked past Alistair at the woman and two children. “You’ve never mentioned any family before. Not other than Duncan and the other wardens that is. How did you come across them?”

Alistair looked behind him and a new smile came across his face. “They found me. After what happened at Ostagar, they wanted to make sure I knew I still had family. I never thought I would have family again after Duncan’s death.”

Neria let a soft and sad smile cross her lips as she placed a hand on Alistair’s arm. “And we’ll be able to get you to them. But not if we aren’t able to stop the blight. If we fail, it sounds like any chance to be with them again would disappear.”

Alistair looked over at the female warden, a flash of confusion crossing his face. Goldanna walked up towards him and pulled him into a hug. “If these darkspawn are as dangerous as you say, wouldn’t you be able to protect us the best if you stayed with us? We could die if you leave. Why don’t you have your friend have dinner with us and then you can tell her goodbye.”

A smile crossed Alistair’s face as Goldanna moved back. “Doesn’t that sound like a plan Neria. Eat with us, I’m sure Goldanna must have enough food if she was offering that. I should protect them. The Grey Wardens fell and I couldn’t stop it, I can protect Goldanna and her children.”

Neria sighed and she placed a firm hold around Alistair’s wrist. With a slight tug, she got the other warden moving and she adjusted herself to stand behind him and continue his momentum forward. After a few steps, a loud shriek came from behind them and Alistair sidestepped around Neria to look behind. As he spun a genlock pushed the younger looking child to the ground and started to slowly pull flesh from his face and chest. 

Goldanna called out for Alistair’s help and as the man ran past Neria, a pleased smirk came to her lips. As Alistair strode past his sister, pulling free his blade, Goldanna traced her fingers over the man’s arm and her smile grew larger.

Neria felt pain in her jaw as her teeth ground against each other. Adjusting her staff, she angled it towards the woman and sent a stream of lightning into her body. The shrill noise from her body stopped Alistair’s motion as he turned to see his sister reach out and pull her children towards her. He started to take a menacing step towards Neria when the three bodies melded together and the pale pink-purple flesh of a desire demon took the place where Goldanna was.

“You would let this girl steal your chance of having a family? One that would not abandon you like Eamon or die like Duncan?” The demon seemed to float to Alistair and for a moment his grip on his sword lessened. 

Neria felt herself prepare another bolt to reach the demon as Alistair took in a deep breath and pushed forward, first with his shield and then his blade. “You are not them!” He took a few swings and winced slightly as claws crossed his arm. 

The demon whipped its tail around Alistair’s chest and forced the man to the ground, the sword dropping a few feet from him. The demon’s body readjusted to lower itself on top when Neria placed ice around its feet. She darted forward and kicked the blade towards the other warden’s hand, smiling as he grabbed it. As the ice melted and the demon returned to its descent towards Alistair’s body, he tilted his hand upwards and the demon fell against the blade. The body fell just slightly on top of Alistair and Neria helped him untangle both from the body and the tail still around him. 

“I did not… thank you Ner-“ His sentence was cut off as a pale smoke enveloped his body, revealing an open space as it faded away.

Neria sighed when she looked around, seeing the still body of the demon still present. She had not heard of non-mages entering the fade in this way, even dreams they would have were flat compared to what the fade was. She hoped it meant ending the nightmare had pulled him back to the land of the waking and he would be able to ensure their bodies still lived while she found the others.

As she continued on her way, Neria found herself alternating from relaxation to anxious anticipation. She now knew that those she would approach in the forms of her companions would be who she was searching for but at the same time, she knew not what to expect in regards to each one’s fear here in the fade.

Ahead there were only two forms, neither were clear enough from her distance to identify as to whom she would be assisting. When she caught of glimpse of red hair Neria let loose a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding when she realized it was the lay chantry archer, Leliana.

As Neria drew closer to the other woman she noticed that the other form appeared to be an older woman. Neria was unable to distinguish the robe that woman was wearing, only being able to identify she was either a sister or a mother. It was clear the two were conversing but due to her distance, Neria was unable to identify the words. Neria took a few more steps forward until she was unable to make out the discussion, not wanting to end up blind as she had with Alistair’s nightmare.

“It was wonderful Marta. You’ve seen the flowers out front yes?” Leliana’s eyes were sparkling as she spoke, skin flushed with excitement.

The other woman nodded, looking disinterested. “I did child. So the flowers have finally started to bloom again. It is a cycle for things to die and return to life, clearly the bush was never fully dead.”

Leliana shook her head slightly. “I knew that life was going to return to that. I had a dream in which the world was dying of the blight but those flowers sprung to life. Only the Maker would bring such a vision. The blight will end, and I will be part of those who see and bring it.”

Neria moved closer when she heard the other woman’s words, fearing this would be a harder nightmare to work through. As she neared the two women, Neria heard the older one laugh slightly. “A vision from the Maker? Do you know how blessed you must be then? He has been away from us for so long and it is an honor to become one of his choosen.”

Leliana smiled and glanced over seeing the mage warden approach the two. “Neria, welcome. I was just telling the Mother about the roses. She knows that my dreams must have come from the Maker, as I thought.”

Neria placed a hand on the other woman’s shoulder and stepped closer. “I thought you had said you weren’t believed? I hadn’t known that just the change would be that simple.”

Leliana’s face dropped at Neria’s words, sadness springing across her eyes. “I would have thought you would be happy for me. They believe now not only that this is a blight but that I will be part of seeing it end. Having me with you would mean that I will ensure that you and Alistair are able to bring things to a halt.”

Marta moved closer to the archer and placed a hand against her back. “While it is wonderful to be a part of something as important as ending the blight, you realize that the dreams are more of a sign of glory than anything else. You are important to the world now.”

Leliana looked back at Marta and smiled wide. “I hope that I’m able to do both him and the Chantry a service in my assistance.”

Neria moved her hand from Leliana’s shoulder down to grasp her hand in both of hers. “Don’t you remember leaving with us because no one believed you. It doesn’t matter if this came from the Maker or not. You are going to be helpful to us.”

Neria took a quick step backwards motioning for Leliana to follow. As she took a couple of steps towards the mage, the archer lost her step and fell to the ground, Marta grasping her tightly around the leg. “That one will lead you astray. You know the Maker chose you. A new leader for the Chantry, maybe even Thedas itself.”

Leliana quickly pulled her leg from the woman’s grasp, scotting back while pulling her bow and an arrow. Marta rose and let out a bellowing laugh as lightning swirled round a body rapidly become more stone like. 

Neria quickly started to coat the demon in frost, smiling as Leliana sent an arrow into one of the breaks along the creature’s body. “It just had to be a pride demon. Keep shooting and I’ll keep the ice on, eventually we should wear it down.”

Neria saw the demon start to bring forth his own lightning and quickly encased herself and Leliana in a aura to hinder some of the effects of the lightning. Slowly the frost and ice building around the demon’s body stopped its motion towards the girls. 

Neria glanced over at the other girl. “Help me push it over. We don’t have a shield but between the two of us pushing we should still be able to shatter it.”

The archer quirked an eyebrow at Neria’s words but shrugged. “I guess we can try that one.” The two women moved quickly, each letting a shoulder hit the frozen demon’s form. For a moment it seemed to totter but ultimately it fell and broke.

Neria let out a huff and smiled starting to turn towards Leliana. “Well I actually didn’t thi-“ Her words caught in her throat as thearcher slipped from her sight as Alistair had done before.

Neria shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as a second companion slipped through her fingers. Sighing, she returned to walking the path of the fade hoping to find either of the two again or Wynne. As she continued forwards, forms began to appear. Many of the forms would take a few steps and collapse to the ground but another form continued to run between the bodies, moving more frantically with each collapse.

A few moments later Neria paused, her breath caught in her throat. Wynne was running amongst the mages she had placed behind the barrier as each one began to convulse, blood coming up from their mouths and noses before falling to the ground. Each time Wynne would drop next to a prone form and begin casting magic against the body. Each cast brought forth more blood, some of the forms turning to cough their blood against the older woman’s body.

Neria moved close to the other mage and placed a hand against her shoulder. “Wynne, you must stop. This is not healthy.”

Wynne pulled her head away from the body in her arms and glanced up at Neria, tears cascading down her cheeks. “I can’t help them, this is past my abilities. Could you please-Neria, I need others to help in order to save them.”

Neria moved to try and untangle Wynne’s arms from the body she was holding, sighing as the older mage just tightened her grip. “Do you not remember? Solonna and Petra are holding forth your barrier. They and the apprentices are safe behind it. None have died, you were able to save them.”

Wynne glanced at the bodies lying behind the two mages and her head shook. “How could you say such a thing Neria. You have eyes, they are there. Can you not see them?”

Neria stepped back from the other mage and glanced back at the bodies. “Wynne, keep your eyes on them. Trust me, please.” At Wynne’s nod, Neria let her lightning dance between the bodies. Wynne quickly rose, the last body tumbling from her lap.

The older mage moved quickly towards Neria. “What are you do-“ Her words choked in her throat as the bodies sent up wisps that started to blend together into a despair demon. Wynne’s legs buckled slightly and Neria turned to help her regain her balance.

“You know not to let it see you give in to what it represents.” Neria stepped backwards as the older mage took in a deep breath, her eyes hardening.

The ground in front of the two mages shifted as a boulder formed flying towards the demon. “How dare you! You…” More stones went flying towards the demon and Neria found herself taking a few steps away from the now furious mage.

After the third rock flew towards, but not hitting, the demon Neria sent forth a blast of lightning. The bolt going over Wynne’s shoulder tempered the other mage and her focus re-shifted from anger to determination, the fourth boulder hitting squarely against the demon’s chest. The two mages switched between each other, a bolt of lightning hitting each spot a rock reached moments prior. When the magic stopped, it was clear the demon had been killed before the last of the rocks or bolts hit it, each mage not only wanting the release from the demon but an eraser of the images that it had presented.

Neria placed a hand against Wynne’s shoulder as they glanced at the profane form before them. “We’ll save Irving. Those you protected will still be there.”

Wynne turned, the grey smoke from the fade enveloping her body as her moth opened. Again, Neria found herself along the path alone, but for the first time what she was seeing was not completely new.

Her eyes widened as she recognized a form ahead of her. She was unsure how she had made her way to where Niall was, but apparently she had moved within a circle in the fade.

The other mage turned to look at her, a soft smile across his face as his eyes brightened. “I do not know what you did, but something has caused sloth to awaken. If you are able to defeat it, you will be able to escape these dreams you’ve been trapped in.”

Neria’s smiled once more, a bit of relaxation crossing her body. “And my friends?”

“If they did not succumb to their dreams, then they will be able to leave with you. Once you are free, please take the Litany from my body. It will need to be chanted to keep the others to falling to Uldred’s desires.”

A flash of confusion crossed Neria’s face at Niall’s words. “Why would you need me to take the Litany? Are you not planning to join us?”

Niall shook his head glancing down. “I am ashamed to admit that I had given up before you entered. All that is left of me in the waking world is simply a body. The demon is somewhere past me, I am no longer a meal for it so it hasn’t approached.”

Niall stepped aside placing a comforting hand against the younger mage as she passed. Neria glanced behind her once, and saw Niall’s form dissolve against the colors of the fade. Taking a breath, she returned her eyes to the path before her and continued down. Moments passed, and Neria once more saw forms before her. As she pulled her staff before her, Neria noticed those forms were Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne.

Alistair was the first to notice Neria’s approach. “Neria! I was wondering where you went. Wynne explained about the demons. Any clue why we haven’t gotten out of here yet?”

Neria glanced between the three, her eyes resting on Wynne last. “What we each had to face wasn’t everything. The sloth demon we saw is who put us here and it’s what keeps us now from waking. “

Wynne nodded, understanding the other’s words. “So, we must kill it, to escape.”

Leliana glanced between the other three and adjusted the string on her bow. “Are we to look for it though, or shall it find us?”

“I honestly don’t know. It would make sense to continue to walk in case not appearing is how it hopes to keep us here.” Neria walked before the other, leading them down the path. “And when we are freed, we need to make sure we get the Litany from Niall’s body. He did not survive here.”

A soft sigh left Wynne’s mouth. “Another good one lost. You said we must defeat this sloth demon to leave here? I guess we should start going on the way to reach it.”

Neria glanced over her shoulder at Alistair and Leliana. “This should be easier at least. Sloth demons aren’t nearly as aggressive as the demons each of you were dealing with.”

The small group continued down the fade path until it opened up into a circular room. A creature in the center looked up and glanced over each of them. “You should return to your slumber. This is no place for you all.”

Leliana laughed harshly at the creature’s words. “Those were not a place of pleasure. I would not return to that place again.”

As the creature slowly raised itself, the four readied their weapons. The demon’s body moved towards Alistair, the surprisingly sudden movement catching the warrior off guard as he fell to the ground. An arrow flew by, narrowly missing the demon as Alistair rolled to the side, just ducking out of the way of the demon’s hands. Alistair’s sword wrapped in ice again as a second arrow imbedded in the creature’s side. A bolt of lightning hit the demon just above where the arrow was and it turned, starting its motion towards the women. With the demon’s back facing him, Alistair rushed forwards, using his shield to knock the demon to the ground. Stone encased the creature and Neria moved to assist the warrior to his feet. Neria started to return to the others when the world turned black on her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Circle will be finished with the next chapter.


	13. The First Fulfilment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing within the Circle

Neria moved her hand alongside her, feeling cold tile beneath. As she opened her eyes, the blue grey floor was all she was able to see. Neria pushed herself to her hands and knees and slowly sat back against her heels. After using her palms to wipe her eyes, Neria shook her head before glancing around the room. Slowly Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne rose to their feet and moved towards the younger mage. Alistair held out his hand and assisted the other warden to her feet.

Neria looked at the mass before her and approached the demon’s body. “Uldred and Irving are in the Harrowing Chamber. Now where is it?” The others watched as she pulled a body out from beneath the demon’s form, hands moving frantically through the male’s robes.

After a few moments, Neria grabbed a scroll and glanced up at the confused faces of her companions. “In the fade. Niall told me that he had the Litany of Adralla on him. He said we would need it against Uldred.”

Wynne placed one hand against Neria’s hand and the other around the scroll. “I can read this. We don’t know what to expect up there and he knows my magic better than yours. You will be able to keep him off focus easier.”

Neria glanced over at Alistair. “You were trained as a Templar. We’re going to need that up there. All that will be there will be other mages, those abilities should help keep them weaker while Wynne chants.”

Alistair nodded and Neria rose from her kneeling position. The group walked around the demon’s body towards the stairs that would lead to the Harrowing chamber. As there neared the stairs a purple glow started to encase the space around them. As they drew nearer towards the chamber the glow became more intense until they reached the pinnacle of where it was centered.

“I will not falter. None shall take me. You will be no more successful than those who had come before to tempt.” A man within the purple colored prison of light was kneeling, his head between his hands.

Wynne moved closer to the light, stopping her hand just before touching it. “This construct… whoever designed this did so to place a Templar’s mind in the fade. He must think are demons, meaning he’s has come across them.”

Neria scoffed softly and started to turn away. “So he’s going through a Harrowing. What makes that any different from what we have to go through?”

The man looked up and Neria caught a glance, stopping her turn. “I know that voice. Now a desire demon comes to tempt me. I know she cannot be here, the wardens took her.”

Neria’s eyes widened at the man’s words and returned her attention to his form. “That’s Cullen. What the Void is he talking about?”

Wynne shook her head. “How you never heard the rumors of his infatuation with you I do not know. Talk to him, if his attention can be pulled from where he is, I should be able to drop this cage.”

Neria moved closer to the cage and dropped so she could look Cullen in the eyes. “The wardens did take me. But we needed to return to utilize treaties and have the other mages assist against the Blight.”

A hollow laugh left Cullen’s voice. “They will be no more mages now. With what has happened they all must be dead.”

Wynne broke through the cage and between Alistair and Leliana, Cullen was hauled to his feet. Neria sent a cold gaze towards the man and gave him a push towards a bench. “They aren’t all dead. Uldred has them trapped and we are going to stop this before the annulment arrives.”

The young templar looked up at the mage, a slight sneer across his face. “If there are any mages still in this tower they are either abominations or blood mages by now. The Rite of Annulment is the only thing now that would save the tower.”

Neria turned away from the man and started up the stairs. “Unlike you, I will not give up on others. You’ll see that you’re wrong. The levels below are clear, you should start down that way.”

The other three moved behind Neria, only Wynne casting a glance back at the Templar they had saved. As the group reached the door, Neria placed her hand against it and pushed. Being slightly cracked it offered no resistance and the group walked in to the sounds of screams.

Neria did not recognize the first mage she saw. Whether that was from not having met her or from the unnatural bend in her body, was something she was less certain of. The girl’s scream ended, her mouth still open trying to force out the sound. Uldred stood in front of the woman, streams of magic continuing to raise and bend her body as his hand moved. Finally she dropped to the ground, curled up against herself. Uldred knelt before her, a hand lifting her face to his. Blood poured from her nose and mouth as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe tears from one of her eyes.

“Will you now accept the gift I have offered you?” Uldred stood and stepped slightly back from the crumpled girl below him. A subtle nod left the body and more pulses of magic came forth, warping the girl’s form to that of an abomination. It rose and moved towards where another two were hovering.

“What are you doing?” Although Wynne’s face was flat, horror and disgust was evident within her words.

Uldred turned at the words, looking discontent at the interruption. “So you have gotten bored with killing my pets? Are you proud of yourselves for defeating those who are defenseless?”

Neria let out a harsh laugh as she stepped towards the man. “Because attacking is always the sign of something being defenseless.”

Uldred’s eyes met hers, a cold smile crossing his lips. “Clearly you are stronger than I thought you were. I never thought much of you when you were here. Clearly that was an oversight on my part. You do realize I could give you more power than you can imagine.”

Neria’s eyes narrowed at his words, sending a blast of energy against him. “You still think little on me if you think I would help you.”

Wynne quickly moved towards where the other mages, including Irving were gathered. “You must move. It is not safe up here.”

Irving glanced up at the other mage, sorrow on his face. “We cannot, not with what Uldred is doing. You must stop him before he turns us all.”

Uldred dragged a dagger along his arm and the collection of mages near Wynne started to twitch in pain, their bodies contorting as a smile crossed his face. Wynne moved back quickly from the group and started the chant to keep those present free from the compulsions Uldred’s magic would cause. Uldred glanced over at the abominations he had formed and the three creatures started moving towards Neria, Leliana, and Alistair.

Alistair began running forward, sending a smite into Uldred. He staggered slightly and sent a bolt of energy towards Alistair, the force sending his sword across the room as Alistair struggled to keep his feet. Leliana sent an arrow through the abomination closest to Alistair, drawing its attention towards her. It advanced on her and collided an arm with her face. Neria started a chain lighting at that abomination catching the other two in the weaker bolts as Alistair’s shield collided with Uldred.

Alistair continued to send smites against Uldred, most times only getting a hit in with his shield before the other man would gain enough mana back to force Alistair away. After a few minutes of that Uldred turned his eyes towards Wynne, trapping her in a prison.

Between Leliana and Neria one of the abominations had fallen and the other two were slowly starting to falter in their advancements on the women. As one would draw the attention of the two abominations, the other would send bolts of energy or arrows into the creatures to pull the attention towards the other. 

Neria could hear Wynne’s voice growing weaker as the prison closed in on her more. A strangled gasp drew her eyes towards the area and Wynne had fallen to her knees, barely able to keep from collapsing. “Alistair! That needs to go down.”

The cleanse dropped Neria to her knees as the bolts she had been dancing between the abominations dropped out with the prison. Wynne slowly pulled herself to her feet, still chanting. Leliana dropped the second abomination as the third came within inches of Neria. She grasped her staff and spun it upwards, catching the creature across the face with the blade on the tip. She used the momentum of the spin to maneuver out of the way, letting the spirit enchantment along her staff be enough to send a simple blast of energy against the abomination.

A yell from behind her caused Neria to spin on her toes. Alistair had made his way back to his sword once the cleanse had hit across the mages. His shield collided with Uldred’s head and as the mage feel to the ground, his sword entered through Uldred’s body, just below the ribs. A final blast of spirit energy dropped the final abomination to the ground. Neria noticed Wynne had begun healing the mages still alive and realized that her own mana had nearly returned to the level it was at prior to the cleanse.

Between the four, the remaining mages were quickly assisted to their feet, those stronger supporting the ones who had suffered the most under Uldred. Neria was providing Wynne support as the older mage was still flagging slightly from the aftermath of Uldred’s prison.

As the group made their way out of the Harrowing chamber, they were stopped as Cullen approached, his drawn sword nearly falling from the weak grip. “You mustn’t let them go. The dangers are too high that they are corrupted.”

Neria’s eyes flashed hard and cold as she turned towards his face. “Uldred lies dead behind us. Any compulsions he had placed would have died with him. Our actions now are as Greagior commanded, or would you stand against your Knight-Commander’s orders?”

Cullen’s sword tip crashed against the ground as the young templar sighed with sagging shoulders. “I will follow you back there. Maybe then Greagior could be lead to see reason.”

The journey back remained uneventful and quiet until they approached the barrier separating the rescued enchanters from the apprentices Petra and Solona were protecting. The mood became a strange mix of joyful and somber as the few numbers that now remained of Kinloch were established. Once Vesta allowed her to return to her feet, Neria approached the door that Greagior had bolted behind them, rapping harshly against the wood. “Knight-Commander, Irving lives. Uldred’s threat is over.”

Although muffled, Greagior’s voice was understandable through the thick wood. “You remember what I told you would be the only acceptable proof.”

Neria lead the First Enchanter towards the door, nodding slightly at the man. “What she says is true. Neria was able to kill Uldred, we saw no further demons or abominations on our return here. The circle has been made safe again.”

As the door opened Cullen pushed passed the mages, forcing his way towards the Knight-Commander, fear and anger clear in his eyes. “You know you cannot trust what they have told you. Any one of the surviving mages could still be blood mages. With so few of us left now, they could easily destroy the rest of the circle.”

Greagior looked over at Neria and her group. “You have traveled through the tower. Which do you believe is true?”

Neria cast her eyes across the enchanters and apprentices surviving. “None have shown signs of blood magic and those that needed healing were able to be healed without any difficulty. Irving is correct, there is no longer a need to fear the circle falling.”

Greagior nodded, looking between Neria and Cullen. “You have done what I asked and brought the one person I would know would have no reason to lie about blood magic in the circle. I will inform Denerim and if the Rite crosses paths with that raven it will be ignored upon its arrival.”

Neria felt her body relax at the Knight-Commander’s words. As she glanced along her companions, she saw the reminder in Alistair’s eyes. “And what of the treaty? Can we count on the circle’s assistance against the blight?”

Greagior looked across the collection of Templars gathered in the room. “If Irving feels there are enough mages to send then yes. The few Templars still here will need to be kept, both to assist in clearing and repairing the tower as well as ensuring the safety of the mages until they are needed.”

Irving glanced at the slightly distraught face of the girl before him. “Though we have shrunk in size, those that remain have proved to be some of the strongest since they did not fall to Uldred. When you have a need for us, we will be prepared to assist in force.”

Wynne glanced at the First Enchanter, slowly making her way towards where he and Neria were standing. “I would prefer to leave when Neria leaves instead of waiting for us to be called. I believe I would be able to do more good out there, especially since there is no need for me to be here to teach. Petra can handle healings and none of the apprentices show an aptitude for spirit healing.”

Irving started to shake his head until he caught the determination in Wynne’s eyes. “As long as you plan to return once the Blight is over.”

Wynne nodded and glanced about those in the room, a sad smile crossing her face as her eyes pass Greagior. “As long as the war does not cause my death I will return.”

Neria smiled, hugging the older mage lightly. “I promise it’ll just be like it was in the circle. I’ll try to make sure you feel just as exasperated with me.”

Wynne chuckled lightly as the group made their way back to the dock to return across the lake. “That will likely not be difficult, even if it just you as opposed that group of yours.”

Thankfully only the Spoiled Princess truly existed directly across the lake so locating Morrigan and Sten took only a few moments. Bodhan and Sandal followed the group in, having seen as the boat landed. Sten was drinking and Wynne approached the bartender to get a cheap glass of wine herself. Neria looked at the others, the slowly setting sun casting a red hue through the window. “We should probably stay here tonight, start on the way towards Brecilian tomorrow. How were things here.”

Morrigan let out a soft snort. “Less than productive. The Qunari searches for something that is no longer here.”

Sten started to walk from the building, closing his hand around Neria’s wrist to have her follow. “I told you I was here to look into the Blight. Darkspawn attacked here and my sword was lost. To return to Par Vollen I must return with it.”

Neria shook her head lightly in confusion. “You will need to explain at some point more about this sword, but I must sleep first. Thankfully, Leliana should have enough coin for us to obtain a few rooms and provisions while we are here. We leave once the sun rises.”


	14. Failed Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Zevran.

The reddish gold glow entering the room was the first sight for Neria as she woke. She pushed herself to a sitting position and stretched slightly upwards as she glanced around the room. In order to ensure they continued to have money for provisions for a bit of time, all had crammed into a single room. Neria scratched Vesta slightly behind her ears before rising to her feet as the others slowly started to wake.

Sten was the first to catch Neria’s eyes. “The two dwarves left a moment before you woke to place the pony to the cart again. They should be ready to leave when all are up. How do you expect to lead when you are not the first to wake?”

Neria walked to the table they had placed the provisions bought prior to sleeping and broke off two pieces of bread and tossed one at him. “Eat first Sten. It’s too early to have my actions under your scrutiny.” 

Most of the meager selection of meat she dropped down for Vesta, after ensuring a small bite would be available for each of the group. Alistair was the most visibly uncomfortable as the group slowly removed items less needed for travel and donned armor instead.

Once dressed and armed the group filed out of the room, Neria stepping in close to Leliana. “Next time we make camp, do you think you might be able to do a bit of hunting? Meat seems to be more costly than other food aspects, the less we need to buy the better.”

When the other girl nodded, Neria moved ahead to Morrigan having caught the looks she had been sending to the newest member of the group. “Something on your mind?”

Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she glanced over at Neria. “Are you sure having her around me is the best of plans?”

“Because she’s from the Circle? If you recall, so am I. And I have never had problems with you being an apostate.” Neria pulled the book from her bag and shoved it at the other woman. “Not everyone is out to get you, Morrigan. You need to learn to trust people at some point.”

As Neria started to increase her pace, moving away from the other mage, a hand grasped lightly around her arm. “It is hard for me to know how to be around others. Other than Flemeth most of my interactions have been with animals and creatures of the wild. But I do thank you for bringing me this. Once I have read it, I shall share what I have learned.”

Neria did not move much further from Morrigan as the group left the inn and headed towards the stables Bodhan had placed the pony and cart in. As they approached the man, his boy Sandal glanced up at the noise. “Enchantment!”

Bodhan looked up at the boy’s exclamation and glanced at the group. “You can place your packs in the cart again, I’m sure many of you would prefer to carry your weapons with you.”

As the packs were situated in the cart, Bodhan finished connecting the pony towards the cart. Alistair, Neria, Sten, and Vesta walked before the cart with Morrigan, Wynne, and Leliana following behind. Alistair sighed softly as the group slowly moved away from the dock and inn.

“I still think we need to go to Arl Eamon. He raised me till I was 10, I know he would be willing to provide us with assistance.”

Neria paused momentarily causing Bodhan to pull the cart up as well. “You have thoughts and theory about what he will do. Loghain has a lead on us and who knows what lies he may have weaved that could have reached even him. We are closer to where the Dalish were last seen and have a treaty just as we had one for the mages.”

Alistair sighed softly and nodded. As Neria turned away from him, Sten caught her eyes and gave her a shallow nod to the decision she had made.

Behind the cart the women were much quieter. As it pulled to a stop, Leliana took a few steps forward and looked back at the other two. “So, I would hope mages would have more interesting stories than a lay sister from the Chantry. Surely we can do more than just walk in silence.”

Morrigan laughed softly at her words. “I have seen you fight, you are more than a simple sister. But to answer your unasked question, yes I do have stories. Many of them are of running through the words as a cat or becoming a raven to fly through the trees. That is probably less of interest than you were hoping for.”

Wynne glanced between the two younger girls, a brief look of confusion and worry crossing her face. “You are an apostate then? Does Neria know she travels with one that would risk placing us in harm from demons?”

Morrigan’s eyes narrowed at the older woman’s words and took a few steps towards her. “Not only does she know, she also knows my mother. The woman who trained me to ensure that I would not be victim to those in the fade. Last I heard, it was your own Circle that suffered from demons and abominations, so clearly it is not the perfect place you present it as. Are you not technically an apostate now, traveling with us?”

Wynne paused momentarily, shaking her head gently. “I was released by the First Enchanter. While it rarely happens, mages can leave the Circle with permission.”

A sharp laugh left Morrigan’s mouth as she moved to lean against the back of the cart near Leliana. “And with no templar traveling with us and no proof of your words, how likely would any templar in another city not believe you are just like myself? I would say Neria is the safest now as a warden, but from what happened in Lothering, that is not as much truth as it should be.”

A creak from the harness alerted the women to the cart readying to move again. The quick shift stumbled Morrigan slightly and Wynne placed a hand against the younger woman’s back. “When we reach other towns, maybe you would be able to provide insight of how to move through without obtaining attention.”

Both sides of the cart were quiet as they neared where the road divided. Moments before reaching the fork, a young woman came running up from one of the paths. “Please you must help! Darkspawn are attacking.”

Neria and Alistair caught each other’s eyes, a quick nod between them. Bodhan pulled the pony to a stop as the three women from behind move to the rest of the group. “Bodhan, I’m going to leave Vesta here with you, that way if any bandits come this way while we take care of this you won’t be defenseless”

Alistair and Sten took the lead, the four ranged women following close behind. Leliana closed a hand around Neria’s wrist as the carts before came into view. “These look nothing like those afraid of being attacked.”

As Neria started to reach towards Alistair a loud crack from behind had them spinning to investigate the sound. The crashing tree nearly collided with Leliana and Wynne, the two only narrowly jumping from underneath. A twang from a bow and pain entering Neria’s upper arm, drew her attention back to the group before them. Sten and Alistair darted forward, Leliana and Morrigan slipped to where Neria was standing, and Neria dropped back to where Wynne was still near the tree.

Clashes of metal, twangs from bows, and blasts from Morrigan and the attack mages covered the ground. The pain in her arm had subsided but Neria could still feel the warm liquid as it moved down towards her fingers with each twist of her staff. Wynne and her kept casting healing spells over the rest of the group, a few times needing to delve deeper into the fade to bring someone back to their feet. Every few moments lighting, ice, or stones would come from Wynne and Neria, but both saved most of the mana for ensuring that they would be able to keep the rest of the group fighting.

As the last body fell Neria and her companions staggered to their feet. The upper part of her robe was plastered to her arm sticky with blood, the arrowhead protruding through the back of her arm. Wynne was holding herself up on her staff, weak from the drain of her mana. Neria glanced over the others catching sight of the more or less minor injuries that neither healer had been able to address in battle. Two of Morrigan’s fingers would not close in a fist, Leliana had a nearly black bruise forming over the left side of her jaw, Alistair’s right eye was nearly swollen shut, and blood was running down Sten’s face from a gash in his head.

Neria looked at the older mage, the others starting to look through the bodies and the few carts that did not become destroyed during the fight. “Can you go retrieve Bodhan? We can likely place whatever we salvage from here in the cart. He may have some health or lyrium potions as well so we can finish getting everyone back to normal.”

Leliana approached the two women, a strap of leather in her hands. “I tore this from one of the body’s armor. You should bite down on this so we can remove the arrow.”

Neria took the strap and placed it between her teeth, clenching down as the archer broke the head and pulled the shaft back through her arm. Spots flooded her eyes before Morrigan’s voice called off from across the field. “One still breathes here. Shall we stop that?”

Neria shook her head first, not realizing at first the other woman was not looking at her. “No, find some rope though. I want answers.”

Wynne returned with the cart, two dwarves, and dog as Leliana finished tying hands of a blond elf still laying on the ground behind hie back. Neria picked up a dagger from near the prone form as the others started to load the items they had scavenged into their own cart. She crouched low over the body and started to tap the tip against his chin.

After a few moments, honey colored eyes blinked a few times before focusing on the face above. “When things turned black, I did not expect to wake up, must less to the sight of a beautiful woman. Or is this truly descolorarse?”

Neria’s eyes narrowed as the other elf spoke and dragged the point of the dagger until it rested right below his chin. “Talking to explain why I shouldn’t remedy that would be in your best interest. Attempts to flatter is not how you should be doing so.”

A brief swallow moved the tip just enough for a red bead to form against it. “My name is Zevran Arainia, or Zev to my friends. A man named Loghain, through one named Howe requested the aid of the Antivan Crows. I was the one granted the contract. Needless to say, I was not prepared for or expecting more than the two Wardens reported.”

Neria pulled her hand with the dagger back and slowly rose from above the male. “I cannot say that I am disappointed for you to have been given inaccurate information. But in this regard, flattered that either you or he seemed to think two people would need this many to dispose of them.”

Zevran chuckled slightly, shifting his weight to be less on his hands. “I was informed you were Wardens. Even the Crows have respect for your expertise.”

“So you’ve explained how you found us. I still do not know why I shouldn’t stop your breathing.” The dagger started to tap lightly against Neria’s leg as she looked down at the blond elf below her.

“I would most prefer to remain breathing now that I still do, but alas unless I would travel with you, the Crows would then end my life for having failed them.” A smile crossed Zevran’s lips as he glanced over the group. “So, my reasonings to live would be to show why I could benefit you. Being an assassin, albeit towards you a failed one, means I have training in seeing those places and acts that others could slip in to succeed where I have not. I can craft poisons for you to use on your enemies and antidotes if they were to try to use them on you. I have skills at picking locks. I am also very effective at bed-warming or warding off unwanted suitors who may aspire the same.”

Neria advanced on Zevran, the blade still tapping. As she returned to crouching over him, her eyes moved rapidly over his face. “If I was to free you, would I expect the same loyalty you have clearly proven to have for Loghain and your Crows?”

A cold chuckle left Zevran’s throat as he met her eyes. “Only if sent on a fool’s errand to die as they did.”

The rope fell away with a tear as the blade cut through it. “I accept your offer then, Zevran.”

Alistair turned suddenly at the words, rapping his knee against the cart. “Did I hear you correctly? We’re taking Loghain’s assassin with us?”

Neria stepped back, providing space for Zevran to raise to his feet. “He could be useful Alistair. Plus I doubt he would be foolhardy enough to try again, especially on his own.”

A hollow laugh came from the other side of the cart as Morrigan dropped a bag inside it. “I would suggest checking your food and drink routinely now.”

Neria turned to walk away, pausing and flinching towards her staff as a hand lightly grasped her arm. AS it released she turned to catch Zevran glancing over her.

“My Warden-“

“Please, my name is Neria.”

“Then Neria, I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation, this I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on our way to the Dalish. I hope the next chapter will get us there. The plan (and my writing plans always get longer on me) is the next chapter will have some camp discussions (group and over various watches) and meeting the Dalish. Not planning to get into the forest until the following chapter, just do Dalish camp stuff.


	15. To Brecilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Camp based chapter, learning more on Flemeth and entering the Brecilian Forest

As the day drug on, the fight from earlier slowly led the group to exhaustion. Even between Wynne and Neria’s healing, none were capable of the longer treks they had been doing in the previous days. It was not long before Neria had the group moving off path to set an early camp. Tensions had been high during the journey, a clear location for Zevran to walk in the midst of the group not having been identified. Neither Sten nor Alistair wanted to have their back to the failed assassin, but Neria did not feel comfortable having him ahead of the group where he could easily dart away. Any moment Neria offered to walk in the front alongside him to keep an eye on the elf, Alistair would argue, not feeling safe with his other warden so close to the one who had tried to kill them both. Eventually he capitulated as long as Vesta would be between the two elves during the journey. By the time camp was set, high emotions and exhaustion were par for the course.

As items were unloaded from the cart to start setting up, Neria walked towards Leliana. “Do you remember my request? I believe we should be able to set the tents and start a fire with you off hunting if you would be able to. Meat, after this morning, would probably be a benefit for all of us.”

Leliana nodded, stringing her bow as she moved quickly deeper into the woods surrounding the camp. Moments after she left, a hand grasped Neria’s wrist, causing her to jump slightly until she recognized Alistair. “Walk with me please. I have concerns.”

She followed her other warden, moving quietly to a tree to lean against as he stopped to turn. “What is your mind?”

Alistair glanced over her shoulder to where the rest of the camp was set. “I’m still uncertain about your decision about bringing along the assassin. Do you really feel having him around will truly make us safer? I still worry we would have been better off had we killed him before he woke.”

Neria sighed softly and relaxed a bit. “I honestly don’t know if having him with us yet will be a safe bet. I do know that if others were to come after us however, he would be the best at anticipating and advising on any plots. From what I understand of the rest of us, none really have any knowledge of those who may harm us. I’d rather have that awareness then be caught off guard again. I believe he realizes if he was to turn on us, I won’t be as understanding.” As she glanced at the other warden, Neria noticed tears glistening his eyes. “I take it more is on your mind then.”

Alistair gave a curt nod and moved closer to Neria. “I know that part of my distrust of him is also from the knowledge of who sent him. When I look, I remember he was hired by Loghain and I remember the other Wardens Loghain’s actions cost us.”

Neria placed a hand on Alistair’s arm and gave him a gentle smile. “Would it benefit you if you were to talk about the other Wardens? I know I may have only met them the once, but you were closer to them.”

Alistair took in a deep breath, casting his eyes downwards momentarily. As he returned to meet Neria’s eyes, he moved to lean on another side of the same tree. “I mentioned how Eamon raised me until I was 10 and sent to the Chantry. Until Duncan recruited me and I joined, Eamon was my only family. One that I had lost. Being with the Wardens, Duncan felt like a father and the others were my brothers. There was honestly no where else that I could remember where a group could go from bickering to joking and teasing to seeing who would be the victor in feats both of strength and drink. Now they are gone, and there is nothing to hold on to, save whatever memories I have still.”

Neria pushed herself off from the tree and moved over to look at Alistair. “We’ll make sure everyone knows that he was lying about the Wardens betraying Cailan. And when all of this is done, we can try and find something of theirs.”

“Thank you.” Alistair glanced up and gave the other warden a gentle push. “Head on back, I will be there shortly. Just need to collect myself a bit again.”

Neria nodded and turned away from him. As she began to walk towards the camp, footsteps started matching her pace. “Once I set up my tent, I began looking through the grimoire. There were items in it that were disconcerting to say the least.”

As Morrigan’s words faded off, Neria glanced towards her, an eyebrow quirked. “Disconcerting how?”

Morrigan glanced around before leaning towards the other woman’s ear. “I have learned how Flemeth has been able to extend her life.”

Neria paused, her foot still raised to step, and spun to face the other mage. “How then?”

Morrigan’s eyes glanced swiftly down before meeting Neria’s again. “I assume you have heard the stories of Flemeth and her daughters. I could never understand the reasoning behind her having so many but… as she ages, Flemeth takes possession of a daughter. We die so she may live.”:

Neria started to reach towards Morrigan, stopping as she remembered her distaste of unnecessary contact. “Why would she risk sending you with us? I would have thought she would rather you stay where she knows you wouldn’t be attacked.”

Morrigan scoffed, her head shacking slightly. “I can only progress so much under her tutelage. The power and abilities to grow and respond without a second thought cannot happen in a protected environment. She is used to a level of power that I will only begin to reach when challenged. Your promise to her to keep me safe likely made her feel she could release me to this. I have no wish to die, nor become Flemeth’s puppet.”

Neria caught the other’s eye and smiled. “So what would you want to do?”

“Flemeth must die.” Morrigan’s eyes hardened as a look of apprehension crossed Neria’s face. “If you are unwilling then I can take my leave to find others who may provide assistance. But if you do this, I will be unable to assist in the fight. I fear being close by her at her death may result in her still taking me over, even if it is prior to when she would have desired to do so.”

Neria closed her eyes for a moment, picturing the journey they were taking. “Our path to Brecilian from here will have us only on the outskirts of the wilds. If you are able to wait until we are on our way to Redcliff, we would be able to confront her then. But you will have to travel with us at least until it is clear where her hut is.”

Morrigan nodded, a small smile crossing her lips for a moment. “That is acceptable. When you are done with her, there will likely be another grimoire. This one is lacking information and spells I know she had. Please bring it. I would still benefit from developing the power she ultimately wished for me.”

Morrigan stepped back allowing Neria to continue towards the camp. She stopped for a moment and watched as Sten and Vesta took turns growling at each other, a smile crossing her face as she realized the Qunari was able to accept at least one of the group with little reservation. Her smile faltered slightly as she drew nearer to the fire and Leliana when she noticed Zevran was assisting the other rouge in skinning and cooking the meat.

“And you are a beautiful songbird, no? Pray tell, do your songs come from being a minstrel or a bard?” It was clear that Zevran was not attempting to keep his words hushed when speaking to Leliana.

Leliana chuckled softly at his words. “I learned in Orlais. Surely one with your travels would know what that means. But I should let you know, your attempts to flirt are not enticing to me.”

Neria squatted down, eyes focused on Leliana. “You did better than I even hoped in this hunt. I thank you for that.” With a sigh, Neria’s attention turned towards Zevran. “I want you on watch with a warden and Alistair does not feel comfortable. So you will be doing your watch duty with me.”

Neria rose as Leliana informed her the meat would be ready in a few minutes and headed towards her former teacher. “I must say, I didn’t expect to throw you into a battle the very first day with us. Are you feeling fine?”

Wynne laughed lightly at the concern in the younger mage’s voice. “I hope you aren’t treating me with this care due to my age. I am doing well. In fact, I know that I still will typically wake early as I did in Kinloch. That should be able to ensure everyone is still able to get a bit of sleep.”

Neria’s eyes widened at her words, blinking a few times as Wynne smiled. “Well then I guess we can make sure you get the last watch. At the least, please make sure Vesta is awake so you aren’t alone.”

Leliana’s voice rang out across the camp as the food was cooked and all returned to sit. Most were quiet while eating, most of the conversation coming from Bodhan and Wynne as they discussed Sandal’s abilities with enchanting. On occasion, Neria caught bits of stories that Leliana was sharing primarily with Alistair, the one about Flemeth causing a mild argument between Leliana and Morrigan. As the sun started to set, those not on watch slowly started to make their way towards bedrolls and tents, leaving Neria and Zevran around the fire.

As the sounds of other settling to sleep faded, Zevran glanced across the flames at Neria. “The night will take longer if we sit in silence, no? A longer night may lead to a higher chance of a failure on the watch.”

Neria returned his gaze, shifting her weight so she could stretch her legs along the ground. “If you wish to fill the silence I guess it should at least be of some substance. So what must one do to become a Crow sent out to kill Wardens?”

Zevran chuckled slightly, a dark and harsh sound. “Are you asking about your job in particular or the Crows in general? For the first, it was just the job that was right for me to have no? It brought me to a beautiful and interesting Warden.”

“And the second?”

“The Crows bought me from the whorehouse my mother had me in at seven. I survived their training and my life became theirs to control.” Zevran’s mouth quirked upwards on one side. “That does answer your question but your face shows that you inquire more.”

Neria sighed, standing and moving to add a log to the fire. “You intrigue me. There are other questions, but I will have to think on them still to know how I should phrase them. Plus we are nearing the end of our watch. You should wake Leliana, I feel any others would not be as welcoming.”

Zevran smiled and started to walk towards where the archer was sleeping, crossing closer to Neria. As she took a few steps back, his smile slipped. “Still uncertain about me yes? Would you be more at ease if I took these watches in the nude and let you search for any weaponry?”

Neria felt her body relax and she watched as the assassin moved past, nearing Leliana’s bedroll. “I would argue that would be both visually pleasing and possibly interesting in its own way.”

The chuckle that left Zevran’s throat at those words was brighter than the one regarding the Crows. She was unable to hear the words he spoke as he leaned over and touched Leliana to wake. Her eyes stayed on Zevran until he made his way to his own bedroll before waking Alistair to join Leliana. Moments after Neria took to her tent sleep crossed her eyes and she drifted to the Fade.

A wet lick to her face and Neria’s eyes flew open to stare at the face of her Marabi. “You were supposed to be with Wynne, silly pup.” Voices started to drift in from outside the tent, bringing Neria to sit up and slip her robe back on.

Morrigan and Leliana were the only other two awake as Neria exited her tent, the others still slowly making their way from sleep as she had. “Wynne, Morrigan, Leliana. Good morning. Which of you sent Vesta in after me?”

Wynne laughed as she passed some of the meat from the night before across. “Once Morrigan made her way to the fire she actually took to your tent on her own. You and your dog’s opinion has clearly explained I should trust her, despite her apostate status.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took nearly 3 days to safely navigate into the Brecilian Forest. Bandit and darkspawn attacks had cause blockage along many paths and a few instances of scrabbles, primarily with those who wanted to make off with items in Bodhan’s cart. After another day and a half trekking through the forest Zevran stopped, bringing his eyes towards Neria.

“We must be cautious. There are eyes that are on us as we move through here.” His eyes darted between the trees, glancing both through them and up them.

Neria tried to follow his eyes, confusion over her face. “I cannot see what you seem to, but we have to keep going. We need to talk to the Dalish.”

Leliana moved quickly up to where Neria was walking. “If what he says, the small signs I have seen hold true, it may be more likely the Dalish find us before we can find them.”

Nearly a half hour passed until the group was able to find a clearing through the words large enough for two people to walk astride rather than one behind the other. The two rouges stopped, a twang sounding as an arrow hit the ground before them. Three elves moved though the trees, standing before the group with arrows drawn. Neria stepped before the two rouges and looked at the newcomers before them.

“Dy ar’an dala esh’ala?” One of the elves standing back moved closer to one on point, his voice low but still able to be heard.

“Tel’dala. Ar’an nadas ahnsul esh’an garas.” The female in front turned her eyes towards the group. “Why have you come into our lands flat-ear?”

Neria’s brow furrowed in confusion at the woman’s words until realizing they were being spoken to her. “Andaran atish’an. My name is Neria Surana. I have come to discuss with you treaties between the Dalish and the Grey Wardens.”

The female elf in front lowered her bow slightly and signaled for the other two to do the same. “You must discuss this with our Keeper. I will lead you, but know if any make moves against us, their bows will still be fixed on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> Dy ar'an dala esh'ala=Shall we kill them  
> Tel'dala. Ar'an nadas ahnsul esh'an garas= No. We must know why they come


	16. Dalish Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officially starting quest line 2 of Origins now.

As the group entered the small camp, the woman who had led the group in darted to an older man with a staff. They were too far away for Neria to hear the words spoken between the two, but she found herself straightening upwards as the man looked at her. The woman came back and the other two elves who had escorted them moved towards the entrance of the camp.

When the older man approached the group Neria took a small step towards him, keeping her face neutral. “Andaran atish’an. My name is Neria Surana and I come on behalf of the Grey Wardens.”

The older man gave Neria a smile at her words. “I am Zathrian, Keeper of this clan. It is unusual to hear one not of our kind to speak a greeting as eloquently as you have.”

Neria’s face relaxed as a brief grin crossed her lips. “My grandmother was originally Dalish until she left her clan to join my grandfather. She taught me some words before I went to the Circle. I studied what I could of that life when I lived there.” She slipped into her pouch, slowly as she caught the eyes of the Dalish around her, and removed the ancient treaty. “Have you heard of these?”

Zathrian took the papers and quickly glanced them over, understanding and then brief sorrow crossing his face. “I have heard of this treaties, and I know they are still binding. But there are things that have taken place you have not heard of yet. Walk with me, your other Warden may join but I would prefer the rest of your group stay here for now.”

Neria touched Alistair’s shoulder and motioned for him to follow. The two Wardens followed Zarthrian through the camp until he stopped, the small grove filled with elves laying on cots in varying states of malaise. “Recently many of our hunters and fighters have taken ill. Most of those left are either too young or too old to truly be of assistance in a battle. I would like to honor the treaty you have, but until they are cured I have no people I can send for you.”

Neria caught Alistair’s eyes and nodded her head in the direction of those on the ground. When he shrugged and motioned towards her, Neria found herself sighing as she moved closer to the Keeper. “Is there anything us and our friends can do to assist you?”

Zathrian nodded and motioned towards a nearby wagon. “Gather your group and meet me in the aravel. I will inform the others they are to let you pass freely to there. Another mage, my First Lanaya will meet you before you enter.”

When the Keeper moved away from the two Wardens, Neria and Alistair made their way back to where the group was standing. “Their people are sick. If we are able to help them cure whatever illness they have, they will be able to abide by the treaty. As of now, they don’t have enough people to send to any battle.”

Leliana and Wynne appeared the most at ease about assisting, Sten nodded once Neria mentioned the need of having people able to fight. Zevran had quirked a brow when he glanced at Neria but otherwise seemed indifferent and Morrigan rolled her eyes, sighing as she followed.

When they reach the aravel Zathrian had indicated Neria first crouched low to Vesta. “You shall stay out here. I am not going to carry you into that. We shouldn’t be long.” As she stood, she caught a smile on another elf’s face. “You must be Lanaya then. Zathrian said you would be meeting us here.”

The female elf smiled and stepped slightly to the side. “I am. Go on and enter, I will wait out here to ensure no one disturbs you.”

The aravel was cramped with the group entirely in, but all were able to fit. As everyone began to settle, leaning on walls or their staves, Zathrian took a breath and looked among the group. “As I am sure you all have informed by now there is an illness gripping my hunters and warriors. I agreed to inform you all of the threat so you could assist in curing them. I know not what you may know of lycanthropy, but that is what we are caught in the grip of. There is a white wolf, Witherfang, in the woods who has been the cause of this curse. If you are able to obtain his heart, I can cure my people and honor the treaty. I would request you not mention this task to the others of my clan, I worry would the fear would do to them.”

Neria nodded briefly and held out her hand. “I believe that we should be able to work with that. Even if we are unable to discuss the werewolves with your clan, are there people we can talk to get information about the woods or supplies?”

“Lanaya knows the clan fairly well being my First. Sarel knows the stories of the woods. Varathorn will be willing to trade with you, as long as you mention I have approved of it.” Zathrian moved to open the door to his aravel and allow the group to pass out.

As the door closed, Neria passed a small pouch of coin over to Alistair. “Why don’t you, Wynne, and Leliana go see about getting supplies. Hopefully the smaller groups moving through the camp will keep the clan at ease. And I know you will be more comfortable with them. The rest of us can talk to Lanaya. And ask Varathorn where you can find Sarel. We can meet there to learn about these woods.”

As Alistair led the small group off Neria started to walk around the aravel, her eyes opened to find Lanaya. After a brief glance around, she noticed the woman standing at an aravel across from the door to the one Zathrian had been in. “I must say, I was surprised you weren’t at the door.” 

A soft smile crossed Lanaya’s face as Neria led her group over towards her. “I was able to hear the beginnings of Zathrian’s voice once you entered. If he had wanted me to know the discussion I would have been invited in. I moved across to ensure both I wouldn’t not inadvertently hear his words but also to keep an eye for any moving too close. Did you require anything from me?”

Neria gave the other mage a small smile. “What can you tell me about Zathrian and this clan? Are there any others nearby?”

Lanaya shook her head gently. “I will first answer your last question. As far as I know, we are the only clan in these woods. The others all began moving north as the Blight began. We would have as well but when people began to get ill… we had to stop. Zathrian and this clan, they saved me. I wasn’t born to the clan, but they are my clan now.”

Neria’s eyebrows raised slightly at her words. “I did not know the Dalish took elves not from their clan. How did you end up with them?”

Lanaya gave the Warden a small smile, eyes brightening. “Zathrian actually. A group of bandits had ambushed my parents and I. My parents were killed and they were attacking me. Zathrian killed them and he could have left me, but he not only chose to have me join his clan he began mentoring me and ultimately choose me to be his First as the clan didn’t have other mages.”

“Hence why you were able to become a First without being a part of the clan then?”

“They trust Zathrian. He’s been Keeper for all of those living here. He must be descended from the Elvhenan of Arlathan.” Lanaya shook her head gently, laughing at her words. “Or more likely, knows how to care for himself better than the rest of us.”

“Thank you.” Neria chuckled slightly at the last words and started to turn away. “I nearly forgot, where would I be able to find Sarel? Zathrian mentioned he could tell us more about what we may find in the woods.”

Lanaya glanced at the group, nodding. “There is a main fire near the entrance to the camp. Sarel typically sits there to speak his tales.”

Neria led the group back through the camp, waving at Bodhan and Sandal as they passed where the two dwarves were provided space to set up their cart. As they neared, Neria caught sight of Alistair and his small group, and detoured towards them. “Any luck on gathering supplies.”

Wynne nodded, handing over a staff. “Leliana obtained a new bow and some strings. The enchantments to this staff will be beneficial for your magic Neria, and you should have more than the staff you had during your Harrowing by this point.”

Neria took it, feeling the weight and giving a simple spin before smiling. “Did he have any rations?”

Alistair nodded, pointing to a bag near his feet. “We’ll still need to get meat on our own, but we have what we need to supplement it. Varathorn also had a trade request. Zathrian isn’t allowing people in the woods and he stated if we are able to find ironbark he will use some of us to make an item as payment.”

Neria and Alistair were the first two to approach Sarel, the others hanging slightly back. “Are you Sarel? Zathrian had mentioned you could provide us with insight of what we may find in these woods.”

The elven man motioned for the group to sit along the logs and stumps at the fire. “Ask your questions. I still know not why he would trust shems to our stories like this, not after their betrayals.” He scoffed slightly at the look of confusion that crossed Neria’s face. “And of course, being raised among the shems, you’ve never heard the story. The Elvhenan of Arlathan were one of the most prominent and advanced races. Tevinter destroyed Arlathan in their attempt to destroy the elves. So much time now has passed no one knows any more how it came to pass. Shartan assisted Andraste in her push against Tevinter and we were granted the Dales as our homeland in thanks. We were later betrayed by the shemlens and they came to try and force us to give up our Gods and beliefs. When we refused to bend to that demand, they removed us from our home and left us to travel these lands with not place of our own.”

Alistair and Leliana’s faces both shared looks of sorrow at the words from Sarel’s mouth. From the look on Wynne’s face, the story was one she had heard before. The other three companions had expressions of disinterest in what was spoken. Neria pulled part of her lower lip between her teeth as she contemplated how to respond to his words. “I thank you for sharing words of your history. I appreciate these words. We are assisting Zathrian with curing your people. He said you knew some of the things of interest within the woods.”

Sarel’s eyes were cold and hard as he glanced at the mage warden. “And if not for your treaties you would likely leave us here to rot. But you are still here to help. You will find bears and wolves in there. Beware the wolves, from what the ill hunters have stated in regards to them, they are unlike any wolves you have seen before. There are rumors the woods are haunted and spirits dwell within them. I have neither encountered nor heard from those who may have encountered said spirits, so I know not how dangerous they are. For our hunter’s sakes, I will pray to the creators you are successful.”

The group rose and headed back passed Bodhan’s cart to drop off Leliana and Neria’s older bow and staff, trading them for potions. As they turned away from the cart to head deeper into the woods, Zevran moved to walk nearer to Neria. “Your grandmother and my mother shared a common story. Both left their clan for another.”

Neria gave a quick glance, catching a bit of disdain on the rouge’s face. “I can guess that thing did not turn out as well for her then?”

Zevran released a cold laugh as they neared the edge of the Dalish camp. “There’s little reason why one would be raised in a whore house unless your mother was a whore. My first victim and the one thing I had to remember it was taken when the proprietors discovered it.”

Neria hesitated for a brief moment before placing a hand gentle on his arm. “What did they take?”

Zevran’s eyes glanced down to her hand, a coy smile crossing his lips. “Feel free to continue exploring my skin, the touch is welcome. And she had gloves from her clan. I would hold them and think of her. At least until they were sold and then I was.”

The last bit of firelight from the torches and fires went out of view, the path before and behind now only lit from the speckling of sunlight through the branches.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Brecillian Forest.

Light and dark navigated the path before them. The trees would spread apart at times to allow two or three attempt to walk alongside, but much of the path allowed space only for one to be staggered behind another to provide a view and access if a battle began. Even in those tighter areas, there was space around the trees if they were to need to spread out in a fight, even if destruction to those tree would take place.

A soft twang rang out from behind, and Neria turned towards Leliana, the question forming in her eye. “A wolf, running towards us. I did not aim to hit it, only to force it away. We should stay alert. If one ran at us once, it’s likely more may try.”

The path had widened slightly again, allowing the group to shift both warriors towards the front. Neria fell back behind the other two mages, eyes glancing along the path behind them. A low growl echoed through the trees behind, Neria and the two rouges turning in different directions to try and catch sight of what made the noise. A deep bellow came from the front of the group and Vesta ran into the woods, hackles raised.

A wolf started on its way towards Neria, an arrow catching it in the leg. As it started to tumble to the ground Neria sent a bolt of lightning through the wolf’s body. A low but halting growl came from the side, Wynne and Morrigan each raising an eyebrow towards the other when the noise ended. The front had a high pitched yip ring out as Neria started to call out for Vesta. The Marabi came back, blood staining around her mouth.

“Sarel warned about the wolves. I did not believe that regular wolves would be a threat, only that the werewolves Zathrian mentioned must have been what the hunters spoke of.” A shiver ran down Neria’s body at the thought of more than the one threat of wolves in the woods.

A low groan came from slightly off the path, Leliana and Alistair being the first to move in its direction. The others followed, Sten and Morrigan being the last the leave the pathway, slightly behind Zevran. A form was laying prone, only slightly moving as the group advanced on it. Between Leliana and Alistair the man was easily assisted to a sitting position, his dark grey vallasin painted along his face. Neria and Wynne knelt down, one on each side and let their hands move over deep cuts along his legs and arms.

Leaning back on her heels, Neria noticed the bodies of other elves around them. “What happened here?”

The elf placed an arm around Alistair’s neck, taking the assistance to raise to his feet, shaking lightly. “Zathrian told us not to go into the woods, but food was getting short. My friends and I knew we needed to find meat. Wolves attacked, I do not know how I managed to survive.”

As the young elf stabilized his feet the group slowly walked back towards the camp. The elven woman who had lead the group to the camp, darted out as they neared the entrance, the same two with her. The other two came on other side of the elven hunter supporting him as he moved away from Alistair. “I thank you for returning one of our own to us.”

As the group walked away from the outskirts of the camp, a sigh left Neria’s body. “He’ll likely take ill like the others. We need to end this, especially if we are going to continue in these woods. We are likely at the same risk.”

There was no wind present to rustle the leaves and even birds in the woods were quiet, casting an unease around the group as they continued to walk. It did not take long to return to where they had met the hunter and the bursts of light were grower dimmer and further between. They pulled to the other side of the path, positioning in a way that the during watches, each person would have view of two directions.

When dawn broke, camp broke quickly and quietly. Bits of the rations were eaten as they made their way back to the path to continue deeper into the woods. Water cascading over rocks broke the silence still surrounding the group. The fresh water lead to the group bringing out skins to refill. Neria’s body froze as she heard a low growl from before the group, only her eyes moving to catch the looks on the others around her.

“They now are sending more than elves against us!” Neria slowly rose at the woods, catching sight of three werewolves, one brown the others a light grey. None of the three had advanced yet, their eyes tracking the groups’ movement.

Neria took in a deep breath as she met the eyes of the brown werewolf, forcing her voice to stay neutral and steady. “Are you the ones who have been attacking the Dalish who come into the woods?”

The brown wolf moved from foot to foot, clearly attempting to decide if to attack from the words or not. “The elves have brought this on themselves. And you, despite your bare skin, are of their nature.”

The three werewolves took a few steps forward, Neria dropped her staff into her hands, catching sight of the others in her periphery obtaining their weapons and hearing the soft growl of Vesta at her side. The two lighter wolves shared a calculating look before moving backwards, one calling out “Swiftrunner” before turning.

The brown werewolf, Swiftrunner if the other’s words could be trusted, backed a few steps before leveling his eyes on Neria again. “If you value your life, you will leave these woods and forget the Dalish’s request. The forest protects its own.”

The brown wolf tuned and ran, leaving Neria and her group standing at the stream. A breath she did not realize she was holding slipped out and Neria fell to the ground, her knees giving out on her. Wynne and Zevran were the closest to her and each took a side to assist her to her feet. “I did not believe him. But they were willing to attack even before knowing we came from Zathrian. We move on.”

A small laugh left Morrigan’s throat as she moved closer to the other mages. “You did not believe despite the thinness of the Veil here?”

Wynne quirked an eyebrow up at the young apostate’s words. “Whomever taught you did well. Many of those who enter the circle as apostates do not have that delicate of a grasp on its condition.” As Morrigan’s eyes narrowed the older mage chuckled gently. “Take the compliment, you’ll likely hear more as time goes on.”

They continued down the path, slightly more clumped together than they had been before encountering Swiftrunner. Despite this, the group had gotten a few feet away before any had realized Leliana had paused with a bit of worry across her face. “None of you have noticed then?”

Confusion crossed the faces of the rest of the group, understanding growing first on Zevran and then on Morrigan. Alistair shrugged and stepped closer to the female archer. “What have you noticed then?”

Leliana’s hands gestured towards the trees around them. “The amount of rustling through the woods does not match the wind the is on our flesh. Either the wolves, or something else, is in there.”

Not long after Leliana’s words, the path curved towards another opening. A low creaking sound came from behind the group, strangled reactions vocalizing at the sight of moving trees. A loud gasp, had Neria spinning back to the front to see a third tree before them. Alistair was the first to move towards one of the trees, stopping as vines shot up from the ground surround him. Sten and Zevran’s blades became coated in ice as they cut at the vines to free Alistair.

Leliana had fallen back, stringing her bow and grasping the enchanted fire arrows. Wynne, Neria and Morrigan moved away from the trees as well, vines nearly capturing Neria as she darted between the first two the group saw.

The three mages and Leliana focused on the pair of trees, flames and area spells encompassing the two. After a few spells being more ineffective, Morrigan dropped back a few more paces, throwing down a hex around each tree. As the spells from the others started to demonstrate the power the hexes provided she placed a smoky cloud among the trees. Between the flames from Leliana’s arrows, the rocks that Wynne was casting to hit the trees, and tempest storm Neria had surrounded the two trees on, both fell quickly.

The three men had darted towards the third tree, each staying as close as possible to try and inhibit the roots in capturing them. Each continued to cut at the tree’s bark, slowly weakening it. The frost Wynne had placed along the blades allowed the three to slowly freeze an area of the tree before shattering it from the bulk.

Once the third tree fell, the group continued around the husks to the sight of a large, swaying tree. Neria’s grip tightened on her staff, eyes narrowing and hardening. The tree paused in its sway, seeming to focus on the group. “I bid thee welcome to the forest friend. If assistance you seek, I may try to extend.”

Neria glanced among the others in the group, seeing uncertainty gracing their faces. “You seem unlike the other trees in these woods. Why have you not attacked like them?”

“The spirits came and brought us to be. My brothers they broke, myself they set free.”

“Have you encountered a wolf called Winterfang or the werewolves of this forest?”

“The wolves travel these woods and behind a barrier live. To cross to the ruin one needs energy only a spirit may give.”

As Neria glanced around the group again, Alistair met her eyes and nodded slightly for her to continue. “If a spirit is residing in you, would you be able to assist us in passing this barrier you have mentioned?”

The silence that followed sat heavy over the group. As they turned to leave the tree’s voice rang out. “A thief in the night stole an acorn from me. If you can retrieve it, then I can help thee.”

The path circled behind the tree and as they walked back from the clearing, Vesta began to run down a nearly hidden pathway. Near the base of a slightly sloping hill lay a tree, cutting the path so the only way to continue moving was upwards. As Neria and the others began to head up the path, five light grey werewolves moved to surround them.

Wynne threw barriers over the group, laying down auras as she maneuvered between her companions and wolves. Leliana grabbed a pair of old daggers, chipped from age and used them to catch the claws when they would swing towards her. Morrigan’s spells moved between sleep and horror, each effective in keeping the wolves from getting closer until a pathway could open for herself, Wynne, and Leliana to move back. Once out of the fray, Leliana pulled arrows free, aiming only at the wolves facing away from the three of them.

Alistair and Sten each paired up to a wolf on their own as Vesta started to move between the wolves as they weakened to drop them to the ground. Zevran stepped between the shadows, blades glittering and slicing in any open and vulnerable space. Neria found herself placing bolts after bolts, pausing at times between to heal wounds that started to falter those with her. Exhaustion began to set in when no other wolf was breathing before them. A sigh left Neria’s throat moments before sharp claws caught her in the side, her body flung to the ground.

Neria heard the cries, mainly from Alistair and Wynne, as another wolf crouched low above her. Her eyes closed as streams of saliva slowly pulled from its mouth. No pain hit, and the liquid she could smell moments later was sharp and metallic. Her eyes opened and she caught sight of Zevran straddling the beast’s back, his blades and face stained and spotted red. He jumped off, and as Alistair and Sten moved the werewolf off of Neria’s body, held out a hand to pull her to her feet. Behind the tree was a small creek, barely enough to clean the blood from their hands and faces. 

A simple laugh broke the quiet as they cleaned, Neria’s eyes moving towards where Alistair and Leliana were. The male warden was holding a chunk of the tree, smiling. “I believe this is what Varathorn was asking for.”

Once cleaned the group slowly pulled to their feet, Wynne and Neria doing a final check and heal of any wounds and returned to the path.


	18. Spirited Woods

Not long after they crested the hill a low, pained groan came from beyond a bend. Each either drew or adjusted their weapons as them moved slowly towards the noise. Upon sight of a werewolf curled around itself on the ground, Sten moved forward first, his swords tip pressing through the fur on its neck.

“Please do. I cannot be like this any longer.” A hoarse female voice choked out, the werewolf starting to push herself closer to the sword. 

Neria moved quickly, pushing Sten’s sword further from the creature’s throat. “Why would you want to die?”

Her eyes moved to lock onto the elf’s, narrowing as the pressure from the blade moved away. “I do not care nor wish to see those of my clan turn to this like I had. I was the first they corrupted, the others will turn like me.”

Neria met the other’s eye, her face softening. “We came to get the cure for Zathrian. You would not see your clan turn.”

A sharp bark left as she started to raise to her feet, a scarf slowly being revealed beneath her. “I would still be a pariah then. No cure could exist that would bring me back, only one that could keep them from following the same path. I beg you to kill me. Take my scarf and tell my Athras his Danyla passed.”

Neria stepped back, nodding to Sten. His blade swung forward, catching Danyla through her chest. A breath of thanks passed as blood pooled out and around her feet moments before she collapsed. Neria picked up the discarded scarf and tied it around her waist for keeping. “Let us find this thief. Curing her clan is the least we could do.”

The path continued to turn until they approached a light indigo mist. As they attempted to step through, each found themselves behind those that they were traveling with. Neria reached out, letting her hand trace along the mist. “I believe this must be the barrier the tree informed us of. We should continue until we are able to find what he requested.”

The light was beginning to fade again and none were willing to rest close to where the wolves were said to live after the last battle with them. They continued traveling along the bend in the path, planning to return nearer to the rhyming tree when low muttering began to carry on the wind.

Neria turned and caught the eyes of Leliana and Zevran. “See what makes that noise. I know you both can keep to the shadows, so do not engage, just let us know what to expect.”

The two rouges slipped behind different trees and moved around the trees as they looked through the foliage. After a few moments the two rouges returned into the bit of light the rest of the group was gathered in. Zevran tilted his head towards Leliana and took a step behind her. 

“All that was in there was an older man. No signs of the wolves or trees around him. We were unable to get close enough to make out the words he was muttering.” Leliana glanced back at the elven rogue who nodded at her words.

Neria shrugged and started her way along the path towards the muttering. “We may as well go that way. It’s the first sign of something different in these woods”

As they neared a clearing, Wynne placed a hand on the younger mage’s shoulder. “Tread carefully Neria. The man here has great power. I would suggest you not engage him in any fight.”

Morrigan paused mid-step, her eyes closing for a brief moment. “Not just arcane power. There is the taint of blood along his magic as well.”

Neria nodded, taking a light hold on her staff as she moved it to use as a walking stick. As they entered the clearing the path led to, the man halted his mutterings and turned to catch their eyes. “Strangers to these woods have come, but do they come with harm in mind? Questions for questions and answers for answers. Who are you that have come to these woods?”

Neria motioned behind her for the others to stay alert but not actively armed, her hand still holding her staff. “I am Neria Surana of the Grey Wardens.”

The old man let loose a harsh laugh, letting his eyes glance over the young warden. “How likely that story has yet to still be seen. But I said a question for a question so ask your own.”

Neria glanced away for a brief moment before returning her eyes to his. “What can you tell us of the trees in these woods?”

“You climb the trees but some may move. One of which I retrieved an acorn from. They are aware of little and dislike fire. But now it is my turn to ask a question.” The old man turned from Neria, pacing between a tent and tree stump. “What to ask, what to ask?” He laughed and returned to face her. “Where did you come from?”

Neria caught Wynne’s eye and smiled lightly. “For most of my life I have live in Kinloch Hold. One of Ferelden’s Circles. But from your own rules it is now for my question. Would you be willing to trade for the acorn you spoke of?”

“Truly where they say they are from or another story, still you give a valiant effort. To your question it would depend what for. I have no use for coin out here.” His eyes glanced between the acorn in his hand and the warden before him. “What would you be offering for the acorn?”

Neria’s eyes dropped from the older man as she started to look first through her bag. After a moment, her fingers grazed over the scarf around her waist. Her fingers went to the knot and nimbly undid it, coiling the fabric in her hands. “Nights and winters get cold out here. I would offer something to help bite that chill. Would you accept it?”

The man darted his glance at both his acorn and the scarf momentarily before reaching out towards Neria. He pulled the scarf back, letting the acorn rest in her open palm. As the man turned, adjusting the red fabric around his neck, Neria let out a deep breath she had held during the exchange. She slowly stepped back a few paces before turning on her heel. As she moved passed, Alistair took her arm, pulling the mage closer to himself and Leliana.

His eyes were wide, a slight shudder to his voice. “How could you do that? She trusted you.”

Neria knew she must have looked confused as Leliana moved Alistair’s hand from the other warden’s arm. “He means about Danyla. Giving the scarf intended for her husband to the man.”

Neria took a sharp inhale, slightly shaking her head. “It would mean nothing to tell her husband of her passing if the clan was destroyed by death and transformation. Now her scarf may have saved her clan. I find that a better ending.”

Within a few moments Neria returned to the path they had taken away from the oak tree, stopping as she caught sight of three werewolves with their backs to the group. As Alistair and Sten started to pull their weapons, she shook her head, moving towards Morrigan. “You primarily use entropy. Can you contain them to start before the others attack?”

Morrigan nodded and a dark cloud surrounded the wolves, low howls of pain reaching the group. Neria’s eyes turned to the others, knowing only a few moments still lasted until the cloud would dissipate. “Wynne, your auras are stronger than mine, I’ll handle frosting the blades this time. Once the cloud is gone we need the blades to go forward.”

As she spoke the cloud faded and the werewolves started to run towards them. Alistar, Sten, and Zevran moved forward, blades slashing. With the wolves weaker from the cloud Morrigan had placed and Wynne’s auras hovering over the men the three wolves feel quicker than other battles they had dealt with in the woods.

Continuing along the path was quiet until the group reached the tree’s clearing. As the approached the oak tree moved to keep the group in its view. Neria opened the hand holding the acorn and raised it towards the tree.

A branch swung down, thin tendrils closing around the acorn. "I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end! May the sunlight find you, thy days be long, thy winters kind, and thy roots be strong." A crack sounded as a branch fell to the ground before Neria’s feet. “A promise kept as I swore. My branch will act like a key for a door.”

Neria picked up the branch, sliding it in where she had kept her staff. Dusk was nearing as a deep blue started to overtake the pink-orange glow from the sunset. She started to walk back towards the entrance to the woods. “Even if we do not rest back at the Dalish camp, we will be safer if we are closer to the camp at night.”

Morning light beat down as Neria’s eyes opened, wiping the night collection from them. They moved quickly along the path, prepared for a battle along the way that never showed. As she viewed the barrier a feeling of apprehension took Neria over, both in knowing what may lay on the other side and uncertainty of if the branch would work as stated. “I don’t know how this will work, everyone should be connected somehow.” 

When everyone’s hands were joined in one way or another, Neria started a slow walk through the barrier. The view before her changed and she could see the trees and path behind that they had passed. Once they were all through, a brief shudder traveled down her spine.

“The spirits are stronger here.” Neria caught first Morrigan’s and then Wynne’s eyes nodding in agreement with the words.

As the path wound deeper into the woods, the haunted chill grew more intense. After a few more minutes a large stone building started appearing above the hill. Low growling echoed through the woods, a large pack of werewolves slowly making their way towards the path as well.

Neria adjusted her grasp on her staff, channeling her lightning as the others started to pull their weapons free from where they had been stored when they crossed. Weight hit Neria’s left side as she fell to the ground with a white wolf snarling above her. Its head turned a sharp back led to the werewolves turning and running up the hill towards the ruin, the wolf following close behind.

Alistair and Zevran each took a hand, pulling Neria to her feet as the pack breached the hilltop. Her eyes narrowed and once her hands were released, she brushed the dirt from her robes. “We follow.”


	19. The Ruins

The chill in the air grew heavier as Neria led the group past a cemetery before the stone ruin. She found herself giving some of the graves a wider breadth as they made their way towards the opening in the building. Areas of light and dark painted the walkway from the lit torches along the wall. Low growling from behind brought the group to a halt as three werewolves moved out from the shadows. As they readied their weapons another two started advancing from the hall before them.

One of the wolves started to tremor, stopping before it was within striking range and Vesta moved towards it. Morrigan kept her focus on that wolf, keeping the fear present each time Vesta’s claws or bites seemed to pull the wolf back to reality. One of Leliana’s arrows pushed through another wolf’s leg and as it collapsed on its knee, Zevran darted forward, his blades flashing as they cut through fur and flesh. 

The two warriors each ran towards a different werewolf, Alistair using his shield to block the wolf’s claws while Sten was able to catch the claws on his blade before slicing into flesh. Neria and Wynne turned their attention towards the last wolf ice encompassing its body before stone and lightning crashed into the nearly statue like creature. Blood sprayed, painting skin and ground as steel, flint, claw and spell clashed between each other. 

A choked and wet gasp followed by a thud as the last beast fell brought Wynne and Neria from battle to healer mode. The two moved through the group closing any wounds from the werewolves’s attacks as well as any misplaced strikes of their own. None had been bitten, so the worry any may fall to the curse passed.

Neria kicked one of the bodies, her eyes narrowing. “They aren’t going to be as cautious in here as they were in the woods. This is their lair, somewhere in here we’ll find this white wolf.”

For an ancient building the ruin was surprisingly well kept. Most of the walls were standing with only few broken pieces shattered on the floor beneath. Webbing draped over a few corners but the minimal dust signaled the continuous use that the werewolves and likely other creatures used of the passageways. Neria felt her eyes linger on the statues and icons carved into the walls, confused by the mix of elven and Tevinter influence.

Inside one of the rooms the group wandered into was littered with broken glass and dried blood. As they moved through the room a small tingle of magic trailed along the skin of the three mages. A flash of confusion crossed Morrigan’s face as she glanced around the room. Wynne and Neria were the first to located a small crate with blood filled vials within.

“Phylacteries.” Wynne’s voice was hushed as Neria crouched down near the crate, fingering through the vials. “I must say, I did not expect to come across these here.”

Morrigan’s eyebrows raised as she glanced over to the other two mages. “These vials have a power the two of you are familiar with. What are they?”

Neria glanced up from her search to meet the other’s eyes. “It’s how the Templars track any mages who may escape the circle. It’s our blood and some sort of magic that connects us.”

Morrigan scoffed, pacing slightly in the room. “So for as much as your Chantry disdains blood magic, they do not hold themselves to that standards in regards to their mages.”

Neria could make out Wynne’s voice but not the words that were being formed as her hand passed over a small stone. Curses and sounds of surprise were the last she heard before a stronger feeling of magic crossed over her body.

_“Who are you? What has brought you here?”_ Neria felt her brow furrow in confusion at the low voice that seemed interlaced between Common and Elvhen. 

Though the sight of the Black City was missing, proving that she was not in the fade, her surroundings were coated in a mist that made full distinction of the area impossible. Neria opened to speak but no sounds moved from her mouth. She more felt her reply in her head and around her. _“My name is Neria. I touched a stone within a temple.”_

A male elven figure stepped through the mist, still not in complete focus. _“You are both of my people and have power of magic. You speak of a stone, it was how they used to hold mages in bonds, before they used our blood. The stone should have been destroyed when my blood was taken.”_ The male had sparks dance between his fingers before sending small sparks into the air above. _“If you could send me through the veil I could teach you the art of being an arcane warrior.”_

In her fascination about her heritage growing up in Kinloch, Neria remembered finding books that told stories of these ancient elven warrior mages. She sighed softly as the fear of being in battle and the security of higher protection battled in her head. _“If I gain this knowledge would I be able to teach others later if they are well suited for it?”_

_“You will. I will touch your face to let the knowledge pass and when you return all I ask is that you break the stone on an altar. It will free my spirit from its trappings and allow me to pass through the veil.”_

The male figure touched took her cheeks and laid his forehead against her own. Blackness took over and Neria opened her eyes to see Wynne and Alistair leaning over her with concern. Her head was cradled in a lap and as her eyes moved back to see what was behind, she met Zevran’s.

A wash of magic passed over her body and Neria noticed Wynne relax. “She’s unharmed. What happened to you child?”

Neria slowly pushed herself to sitting up, grasping the stone. “Let me destroy this first and I will explain.” She crawled to her feet and slowly moved to a stone table. She laid the stone on the alter and grabbed a larger piece of rubble. She raised it high above her head and released her grasped, letting rock and stone collide and shatter. “The soul that was trapped is now across the veil. For it to be given this he gave me the knowledge of the arcane warriors. I’m unsure if I would use the knowledge myself or just teach others to keep the knowledge alive.”

The sounds of the stones shattering were not loud enough to cover glass breaking behind. The crate the phylacteries had been in was in Morrigan’s hands, glass and blood around her feet. “Even if they have died, this twas barbaric and has no further place.”

They returned to the hallway, searching for a way to find where the werewolves and Witherfang were hiding. Many of the doorways to other rooms were blocked by rubble or would not open enough for even Vesta to slip through. Finally a door pushed open enough to get through one at a time. From the few torches lit, they were able to see that stairs down were visible at the end.

Partway down the hallway a low, light mist covered the floor. Deep shadows grew from the mist and slowly solidified to shades. The three deep brown creatures floated towards them as Vesta ran forward. The shade she sunk her teeth into swiped with its claws, tossing the Marabi to the side with hardly a mark visible. Neria threw ice between her and the shades as she darted over to heal her dog.

“This is something Neria, Morrigan, and I will have to do the most damage towards. Be ready to distract them if help is needed.” Wynne threw an arcane bolt through the nearest shade.

The shades stopped moving and Morrigan smirked as the other two mages started letting ice and lightning maneuver between the three shades. As one would free itself from the paralysis Alistair would move forward and push it backwards with his shield. Slowly the shades started to wisp back towards the ground and fade from view. The mist was still present when the third shade dissipated and Alistair sent out a cleanse stripping the mist clear.

A low rumble came from the stairs below causing the group to pause momentarily. “We are going in the direction of the noise, no?” Zevran’s breathing was steady as he caught Neria’s eyes.

Neria moved her head in a slight nod as she started to continue towards the stairs. “The werewolves ran into this ruin. The only pathway through here is the one we are on. If we are lucky then that’s what we are hearing.”

As they descended down the stairway the air slowly began to warm. At the bottom of the stairs the floor opened into a spacious room, a door on the far side. Scorch marks and burnt bodies decorated the floor and walls, interspersed with varying sized piles of coin and gems. Zevran and Morrigan each moved towards a pile and started to put some of the items in their bags.

A burst of flames shot out towards the two, barely missing as Zevran jumped backwards and Morrigan turned to a raven flying away from the flames. A gust of wind swept through the room as a deep red, 12 foot dragon landed in the middle of the room. Morrigan and Zevran were at the dragon’s tail while Neria, Vesta, Wynne, Leliana, Alistair, and Sten were facing its mouth.

Wynne coated the blades and arrows in ice as both her and Neria stepped slightly to each side in order to blast ice against the dragon’s sides and legs. At first Leliana’s arrows ricocheted off of the dragon’s scales until gashes started to slowly form from Alistair’s and Sten’s blades. The dragon’s tail whipped out as Zevran ran his blades against it, the tip slicing into Morrigan’s face. A slight smile spread across the mage’s lips and moments later the dragon flinched before turning rapidly in a circle. Claws kept swiping at the two warriors, Zevran and Vesta while bursts of flames lapped at the feet and ends of fabric on the mages and Leliana.

A puff of smoke and a loud roar rang out before the dragon fell to its side. Neria and Wynne nearly fell, their staves being the only thing keeping the two upright. Neria pulled a lyrium potion from her bag and drained half of it before passing the bottle to the older mage. With the mana it was able to regain the two healers quickly went to closing the worst of the gashes and darkest of burns. After the first round of healing Neria and Wynne sat on the ground as the others began to collect coins and gems, continuing to heal as their mana recharged until the wounds that were left were not significant enough to worry about. 

“We should rest here for a few hours. Even if it is only to eat and sort through what we have found, we all will be better off if we don’t press on right away.” Leliana pulled out a small amount of dried items as she spoke, smiling as the others did the same.

“We’ll need to get more supplies and food soon. I guess that is one positive to this dragon being here, should make that easier.” Neria stretched out her legs as she took a small bite, her fingers smoothing out Vesta’s fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... there's only one more chapter before I do a smut chapter... we're almost there. Going to do either a one shot or a first chapter of one of the Dragon Age Kink Meme prompts I found first. Decided for my own sanity between writing the monster stories this series will be I'm going to do a chapter/one shot (some will be one-shots some will be multi chaptered) from the kink meme just so I keep my motivation going. I know part of this chapter's weakness is the fact I lost motivation towards the end and just word vomited something.


	20. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the Nature of the Best

The heavy door past where the dragon’s body now lay slammed shut once the group was through it. The room in front was covered in more shadows as the torches became more spaced out. As they moved through the room Neria kept her left hand along side the wall to keep from turning around.

A sharp bark from Vesta paused Neria in her progress and she turned back to see 5 werewolves move into a spot of light before disappearing in the shadows again. Neria brought a collection of lightning bolts to surround the area around where the wolves had been in light. Two growls rang out and Neria motioned for the group to split between the two noises.

Neria, Zevran, Alistair, and Vesta moved towards one of the sounds, Neria sending blasts of lightning down as they moved closer. When another growl sounded out, she cased ice around where the noise came from. A couple more blasts of lightning showed the location of where the werewolf was and the other three ran forward, clawing and cutting.

Sharp pain radiated down Neria’s head followed by three areas of dampness. She spun and let a lightning bolt out, tossing the werewolf that had hit her back. More bolts continued to fly until the creature dropped, fur singed black where she had continued to let the bolts hit.

Two growls cut off from another corner as Neria healed the wounds to the back of her head. “Wynne, is everyone alright with your group? Alistair, how are you three?”

Vesta’s head brushed against Neria’s arm as the two men moved back and Wynne’s voice rang out. “We’re fine here Neria. Two are down.”

Neria sighed lightly, letting a healing aura surround Vesta, Alistair, and Zevran. “We took care of two as well. But that means there is still another somewhere. Move towards my voice if you haven’t started to yet.”

Neria jumped slightly as a hand was laid on her shoulder, releasing a burst of air when Morrigan’s voice spoke softly in her ear. “We were already moving here as you can see. The last twill have to attack us in force if it doesn’t decide to run and regroup with others first.”

Neria’s hand reached out until she felt the wall and she slowly started leading the group back around the room. After a moment she reached an opening in the wall and turned down it, torch glow slowly getting brighter. At the end of the hallway a solitary werewolf was standing before them. Leliana loosed an arrow towards it, and once it pierced the wolf’s arm it turned and dropped through the ground.

Zevran moved forward first, placing his hand against the ground where the wolf had dropped. “It’s water. Surely it wouldn’t have gone down had it been dangerous to do so, no?”

Neria moved quickly and dropped through the water, the others hitting the ground one by one afterwards. As they started to move closer to the edge where a door was, it quickly swung open and three werewolves came through. Two were growling low while the third rose on its hind legs, none of which moved towards the group.

As Neria started to draw ice forward the one standing growled softly. “The Lady of the Forest wishes to speak to you. Do you parlay?”

Neria let her magic fade, keeping her hands wrapped tightly around her staff. “After you have sent many to kill us you now ask for parlay?”

The wolf that was speaking to them shifted his weight to a more neutral stance. “You were sent here by the Dalish to attack. We were ready to defend ourselves from that. But the Lady feels you may change if you were to know all of the truth. Do you parlay?”

Neria angled her staff down at her side, a short nod. “We parlay. Let us meet this Lady of the Forest”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The room they were led to showed signs of the woods taking the building back. Roots broke through the floor and walls and in many places the stone had broken away to dirt. As they were led through the crowd of werewolves, many growled, their eyes cold and hard. A pale woman with branches around her legs and arms was before them, the wolf Swiftrunner next to her.

“So you are the one who is in control of these creatures?” Neria could feel her fingers tighten and relax as she spoke to the woman.

Swiftrunner darted between Neria and the woman, growling low. “She is the Lady of the Forest and you will show her the proper respect.”

Branchlike fingers laced through the fur of the wolf before her, and Swiftrunner rose, his eyes meeting the Lady. “You must not let your anger control you Swiftrunner. Be at peace.” The Lady turned dark eyes towards Neria, her voice airy. “You have come seeking vengeance for Zathrian. But did he tell you all of the truth?”

Neria’s eyes narrowed, letting out a huff of air. “He told us the heart of Witherfang would cure his people from the curse. Do you know where this wolf could be found?”

A sad smile crossed the Lady’s pale face as she stepped closer. “I would know how to find Witherfang. But without my assistance he will be lost to you forever. Zathrian knows the start of this curse. I will not assist in ending it unless he was to come and speak with us all in peace. Bring him here and your path there and back will be free from their attacks.”

Neria felt her face turn hard as she turned back to her companions. “We were not told everything. I believe Zathrian owes us an explanation and his assistance now.”

The Lady motioned to a small area between two roots. “The door should be unlocked now. Go through there and bring Zathrian down to us.”

Neria and her group moved quickly through the passage way, pushing the door open unto the starting foyer of the ruin. As they approached the entrance a figure rose, Neria laughing shortly when she recognized him. “We were just coming to find you Zathrian. How were you able to pass the barrier?”

Zathrian turned, a soft smile on his face. “A branch is not the only way to cross magic. I do not see the heart with you, surely you have not decided to turn back already.”

Neria took in a deep breath, her fingernails scrapping lightly against her staff. “There’s a woman who would like to speak with you before she assists us in locating Witherfang. She called herself the Lady of the Forest.”

Zathrian scoffed lightly and moved closer to the group. “You should know that the spirit you call the Lady of the Forest and Witherfang are one and the same. Her heart would be as effective.”

Neria’s eyes narrowed as her grip tightened along the wood. “You never told us that. But from what we heard there was much you did not tell us. We are owed answers. And the Lady wants to parlay.”

Zathrian shook his head and started to turn away. “Why would I be bothered to do that? All you need to do is kill her and get the heart and everything will be fine.”

“Would you rather us let your clan turn?” When Zathrian turned Neria saw the cold smile on Morrigan’s face. “I believe that would be the course of action if you were not to speak with her.”

Zathrian pushed past the group, sighing softly. “Fine, we will go and talk to her. I do not believe that anything will come of it however.”

The walk back to where the werewolves and Lady were was mostly quiet. Morrigan moved quickly to Neria’s side, slowing her pace to encourage to other mage to do the same. “You know he cannot be trusted. He has kept things from us and did not want to meet.”

Neria nodded slightly. “The Lady of the Forest did not tell us everything either. We should be prepared if either of them decide to attack rather than continuing to speak.”

The growls of the werewolves were more intense as Zathrian walked through them towards the Lady. “I’ve come as you requested. Speak as you must.”

The Lady’s eyes turned towards the Dalish mage. “You would have had these people kill without knowing where the curse came from. They deserve to know that all of this is what you desired.”

Neria’s eyes moved between Zathrian and the Lady. “What does she mean, what you desired?”

Zathrian briefly met Neria’s eyes before closing his own and shaking his head. “Humans came through the forests years ago. A slaughter took place. When I returned to where the clan had been my son was dead and my daughter in tears. They had violated her. When she discovered she was with child, she killed herself. I returned to the forest and summoned a spirit into a wolf to exact my revenge on those that had destroyed the ones I loved.”

The Lady’s eyes were sad as she met Zathrian’s. “Those that cause the pain have long since died. Has your need for vengeance not been sated yet?”

Zathrian’s eyes hardened with the words that were spoken. “My vengeance is eternal as my pain is. Even now, they take from me by attacking the clan I now hold dear.”

Swiftrunner started to growl at the Lady’s side until her finger laced through his fur once more. “The attacks only came because all other attempts for you to meet with us were ignored. End the curse and free them and your people. Or do you not wish to lose the secret to your long life?”

Zathrian’s eyes started to turn wild as he turned to look at Neria and her companions. “Did you not hear, they meant to attack us. They would continue to cause our destruction. Take her heart and end this farce.”

Neria shook her head as she backed away from Zathrian. “Why, when she is offering a solution that would save everyone? I cannot justify condemning them when all could be saved.”

Zathrian started to bring his staff before him, a magic Neria had never felt before encompassing him. A sharp cry as his grip on his staff faltered drew her eyes up to an arrow shaft protruding from his arm. Neria’s eyes glanced back to see Leliana notching another arrow with a smile. “I have any more arrows if you continue to attack. I do not need to kill to stop you.”

Zathrian returned his gaze to the Lady of the Forest. “If we do as you are suggesting, you know that it would kill you as well. “

She nodded, moving close to wrap her arms around Zathrian. “We have lived too long my friend. It is time for us to both move on.”

Zathrian caught Neria’s eyes one last time, a look of relief present in them. “Let Lanaya know she is now the Keeper. She will hold true to the treaty.” His voice softened, Dalish words moving too fast for Neria to hear or understand. As he finished, a bright light encompassed around himself and the Lady, both bodies disappearing as the werewolves around slowly morphed to humans.

The one who had been standing by the Lady was the first to look down at what were now flesh covered hands. “You freed us. Thank you.”

Alistair was the first to approach him, eyes wide in disbelief. “So what are you all going to do now?”

One of the women ran her hand through her hair, working out tangles. “I don’t know. We’ve all lived here for so long, but these forests are not our home. Not really.”

Neria cast her eyes over the group of former werewolves. “I wish you all luck then.” As she made it to the passageway to leave the ruins, Neria cast a final glance behind at the small group that was now starting to move into a small cluster to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, smut is coming in the next chapter. There may be a little plot in the beginning (they do need to talk to Lanaya after all) but rest will be smut with a bit of fluff (and the intro of a side pair)


	21. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy massage tent time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly most of this chapter is smut. There's a smattering of plot in the beginning and development of a second relationship at the end but the biggest middle section is Neria and Zevran getting it on.

It was quiet returning to the Dalish camp. Even Zevran was unwilling to make comments about what had happened within the ruins. With the loss of the Lady of the Forest not only the werewolves had changed but even the trees were stationary. Within the camp the elves who had been writhing earlier were quieting or asleep. Lanaya was moving through them, easing whatever pain was left or assisting those to fall to a peaceful sleep. A soft smile crossed her lips as she caught sight of Neria. 

“Where is Zathrian?” Exhaustion had come over Lanaya’s face as she walked towards the group, the hand not holding her staff rubbing the back of her neck.

Neria shook her head lightly as she met the other elven woman’s eyes. “He gave himself in order to help free the curse that your people were under. Before he did, he wanted us to make sure you knew that you were ready to take the role of Keeper.”

Lanaya sighed, her eyes glancing back at the elves laying behind her. “I do not know how many will be back to full strength before you need us, but those who were not afflicted and those who have recovered will be ready to join you when you call for us.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After collecting Bodhan and Sandal the group pulled away from where the Dalish had their encampment and set tents for the night. As the others started to fall asleep, Neria began a slow walk around the tents, pausing every few moments to rub her hands over parts of her back. Once she sat back at the campfire, Zevran approached passing her a container of water.

“You are a mage no? Why do you not take care of the pain you are in?” Zevran took the container back and drank, a bit of confusion on his face.

Neria chuckled softly, pulling the water back to drink. “I could, it would be an easy spell of course. But one of the lessons we were always taught was to not use magic for something as simple as that. Doing so would make us more open to letting demons in or using blood magic in order to get and do anything we thought of. I guess some lessons take longer to unlearn than others.”

Zevran’s eyes moved along Neria’s body and smiled softly. “Before the Madame sold me to the Crows some of the other whores there taught me how to give massages. I would either assist them by working out sores when they were between clients or relaxing some of their more nervous visitors. If you would like…”

Neria nodded, meeting Zevran’s eyes. “Once we wake up Leliana and Alistair, you should grab some oil and meet me in my tent. I would appreciate feeling your hands on my skin.”

The rest of their watch was quiet and the two separated to wake the following two. Alistair took longer to wake but once he was Neria walked towards her tent, glancing back at Zevran. “Don’t forget to bring oil with you. I have a feeling things will be more comfortable that way.”

Once inside her tent, Neria slipped out of her robe and undid the bustier she was wearing with it. After she lay her clothes on the floor of her tent she stretched out on her stomach next to them. The rustle of tent opening behind her, led Neria to rise up on her elbows and glance backwards at Zevran entering.

“You should probably remove your leathers at least. From what I can figure that will allow you to move a little easier.” Neria returned to how she was laying once Zevran began to work open his buckles.

Zevran knelt down at Neria’s feet and poured a little oil into his hands. He took her left foot and slowly started to work his fingers into the heel and pad beneath her toes. After a few moments his hands moved up to work around Neria’s calf and thigh and moved to her right leg to follow the same.

“I must admit, I didn’t expect that you were going to work on my legs when you offered a massage. It was my back you mentioned noticing having issues.” Neria sighed softly as Zevran’s fingers pressed into where her butt and thighs met.

Zevran shifted his body to straddle Neria’s, leaning over to take hold of her left hand. “That may be, but you’ve gone a long time without caring for yourself, yes? That leads to tightness in other areas as well.”

As Zevran’s hands made his way along Neria’s arms and back a soft moan slipped from Neria’s mouth as she arched her body slightly against his hips. Her lower lip caught lightly in between her teeth when she felt his half-hard arousal against her body. Closing her eyes, Neria allowed herself to relax into the ministrations of Zevran’s fingers along her skin, letting a few gasps and moans slip as he worked through smaller knots. She rolled her shoulders slightly as his hands moved towards her lower back and glanced slightly over her shoulder.

“Although I’ve never had the training you had, I would like to work your skin as well. With how quickly you move when cutting I wouldn’t be surprised if you have some muscles that get sore as well. Take off your shirt and we’ll switch places.”

Zevran crawled off of her body, his hands pulling the shirt above his head as Neria maneuvered from where she was laying. She gave Zevran a smile as his eyes took in her body prior to him laying where she had vacated. Neria straddled over his buttocks and took the vial of oil in her hands. With a quick movement she pulled the top free and poured some of the oil across Zevran’s shoulders and upper back. Once the vial was plugged back up, Neria tossed it to her side and spread the oil over Zevran’s skin. Her fingers started to press into the thicker parts of Zevran’s muscles, smiling with each sound of pleasure slipping from the man beneath him.

Neria folded forward letting her lips brush lightly against Zevran’s ear. “Turn over and I’ll work your chest as well.” She moved to lay on her side so he could roll to his back and swiftly tossed her leg back over his hips.

Neria started to work along Zevran’s chest, the movement of her hands traveling through her body to mimic in her hips against his. Zevran started to roll his hips in counter to hers and Neria’s smile grew as he continued to harden beneath her. In a sudden movement, she leaned forward and captured Zevran’s lips with her own, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before rising back up and rocking against him. Zevran placed his hands on the ground next to him and rose up after her, trapping one of her nipples in his mouth. He worried it between his lips and teeth until it hardened into a peak and repeated his ministrations to her other nipple as well.

A coy smile formed on Neria’s mouth as Zevran pulled back from her body. “I hope you don’t plan to stop with just that. I’m looking forward to much more with you.”

A low growl left Zevran’s throat as he nodded and Neria pushed him back to the ground before moving down his body. Her fingers hooked into the top of his smallclothes and as Zevran raised his hips up, Neria pulled the item of clothing off. Her tongue slipped out from between her teeth and she licked up the bit of pre-come leaking from the slit of Zevran’s cock. As he arched slightly at that first motion of her tongue, Neria placed a hand at the base of his cock and took his head into her mouth. Neria slowly slid more of his shaft into her mouth before moving back up to the head of Zevran’s cock. With each downward motion she took him deeper into her throat until her lips made contact with her hand. She then removed her mouth from him, running her tongue over her lips and smirking.

Zevran moved quickly and flipped their positions and quickly removed Neria’s small clothes, his eyes darkened by his pupils. He ran his tongue around one lip of Neria’s cunt and then along the other. He wet two of his fingers and as he sucked where the two lips met into his mouth, he slid those fingers inside. Neria pushed the heels of her feet against Zevran’s body, arching into his mouth and hand.

A slightly frustrated groan slipped from her mouth and her feet moved down to the ground. “I want your cock inside me. Now.”

Zevran moved up Neria’s body and kissed her as he took his cock in his hand. As he slowly pushed inside her, Neria wrapped her legs around his body and pushed him deeper. Zevran started to thrust, alternating between kissing Neria and biting at her neck. Neria’s hands moved up to his hair and tugged at it gently, rocking her body against Zevran’s.

“You feel wonderful around me.” Zevran took the tip of one of Neria’s ears into his mouth, sucking as his thrusts started to speed.

Neria moaned as she dragged her nails down Zevran’s back and she moved her feet back to the ground and rolled the two of them over to ride Zevran. “I’m guessing as wonderful as you are feeling to me.”

Neria arched her back slightly and started to move her body both along his shaft as well as circling each time she had him sheathed inside. She felt her body start to tense slightly and then tightened around Zevran’s shaft as she came. As Neria began to flutter her walls around him, Zevran pushed up entangling his legs around her body. He slid a hand between their bodies as his thrusts became shallower in order to stmulate her clit. Suddenly Zevran pushed Neria back to the ground and increased both his speed and depth for a few thrusts before releasing inside her.

Zevran captured Neria’s lips in another kiss before rolling off of her and starting to gather his clothing. She reached out and placed a hand over his, shaking her head once he glanced backwards. “Just stay. Sleep.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the first loud moan from the tent, Alistair’s face reddened as he looked at the ground. Leliana approached slowly, clearing her throat and touching his shoulder when she realized her hadn’t heard her approach. He startled, shoulders slumping when he realized it was just her. “Sorry Leliana. I guess getting surprised like this doesn’t show much for my watch abilities. I just didn’t expect… that.”

Leliana’s smile at the flush on Alistair’s face grew when she paid attention to the noises coming from the tent. “Are you saying that none of your other Wardens ever encouraged you to…”

Alistair swallowed a nervous chuckle as he met Leliana’s eyes. “Pretend to not know the Chant? See what is the worst item I could eat or drink? Lick a lamp-post in the winter? No, I pretty much grew up in the Chantry. Was only with the Wardens for 6 months before all of this, I think they were impressed when they were able to actually get me to try and keep up with them drinking. Why? Have you, um, licked a lamp-post in the winter?”

Leliana smiled, the tip of her tongue in-between her teeth. A few moments later she leaned close to Alistair’s ear. “I did not grow up in the Chantry.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t trying to get a long starting chapter… but I didn’t want an Origin’s origin to go past a chapter. I have NO idea if other chapters will be as long as this.
> 
> Again constructive crits, compliments, and questions are welcome. I'll try to respond to each comment because I love conversation.


End file.
